Silent Night
by Krystal Rice
Summary: Ella solo conoció el exito, silenciando a aquellos que llegaron a cuestionarla. Una vez en la cima ¿que mas puede alcanzar? / Jade Centric, JORI, un viaje por los pensamientos de una exitosa Jade./ Ni VicTORIous ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, en cambio la historia si. Fic Semanal *creo* i'll try Guys!
1. Chapter 1

Sean bienvenidos.

Aun no me decido en dejarlo solo con los pensamientos de Jade o añadir los de Tori más adelante.

En fin, espero que disfruten

Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, Pertenecen a Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

* * *

La grandeza se mide en los logros que has conseguido en el transcurso de tu vida.

Muchas veces escuchamos frases de ese tipo, en diferentes circunstancias de nuestra vida. Pocas, son las personas que comprenden el verdadero significado, de grandeza. Yo no lo veo de esa manera, una noche sin sueños, ni esperanzas, es el resultado de una vida llena de logros. Cuando ya lo tienes todo ¿qué más puedes esperar?

Ese era mi pensamiento. Una vida Narcisista y egoísta, en donde solo me dedique a pensar en mí y en lo que podría ofrecer al mundo, aún por beneficio propio, una vida que llegó a su fin el día de hoy.

¡Demonios! ella solía ser un rayo de sol, completamente irritante y molesto, un completo dolor en el trasero, su simple presencia era más que suficiente para alterar mi humor, quitándome todo el control de cualquiera que fuese la situación. Jamás, la consideré una amiga y en muchas ocasiones se lo demostré. Nadie, jamás, me había hecho esforzarme tanto en algo que no fuera yo misma. ni siquiera mi mejor amigo. y vaya que me esforcé, Digo, Un café en su cabello el primer día de clases, una acusación por agresión días después, empujarla desde un segundo piso —lo que admito; fue una de las pocas cosas de ella que me han sacado una sonrisa— un baile arruinado e incluso una caída desde mi auto mientras conducía por el desierto... Nada fue suficiente para que me dejara en paz.

—¡Hey!, ¿estás bien? — Y hablando cosas irritantes. Así es, aún después de nueve años ella sigue aquí.

—Divagaba...— ¡Dios! esta mujer me agota, pues sin importar lo que haga sigue volviendo por más. sin embargo, he aprendido a tolerarla, además admito que ha estado conmigo en ocasiones en las que yo misma me he perdido, sin importar como la trate luego, ella aparentemente tiene como objetivo ver que triunfe. Aun cuando ya estoy sintiendo que no puedo hacer más, y "dominar el mundo" no es una opción para mí. sería demasiado agotador, además, ya hago lo que quiero. no por nada termine callándole la boca a mi padre cuando gane el quinto premio por mi última obra Moon dust. Aclaro, a pesar de que mis obras predominan en el género del terror, también me gusta el estilo clásico, y vaya que me ha ido bastante bien con ese género.

—Jade...—su voz me saco de mis recuerdos— ¿Estas planeando enterrarme viva de nuevo? — ¡oh! recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Quizás en otro momento les cuente como fue que termine saliendo con Vega a la playa y posteriormente, su pánico al casi dejarla completamente bajo tierra. — tienes esa mirada de nuevo.

—Tal vez lo haga, pero no si lo estas esperando—fue mi respuesta, se estarán preguntando como es que podemos estar en una misma habitación y ya no sienta ganas de matarla— ¿ya estas lista? los demás nos están esperando.

—Claro, iré por mi abrigo— pues diría que inicio cuando estudiábamos en HA, pero me di cuenta unos cinco años después en uno de sus conciertos.

 **Flashback**

— **_¿Enserio, Cat?_**

— **_¡Oh, vamos! ¿Enserio has pensado tanto en ella que aún hoy no la superas?_**

— ** _No había vuelto a pensar en su miserable existencia, hasta este día._**

— **_Hazlo por mi entonces, ¿vendrás? — si no fuera mi mejor amiga, la hubiese dejado hablando sola, pero jamás podría hacerle eso. Además, ya no es tan molesta como antes, ha madurado mucho desde que su hermano se fue a Londres._**

— **_Claro que iré, es tu concierto después de todo, aun si ella te acompaña._**

— **_Es de ambas, tanto ella como yo cantaremos para miles de personas juntas, a duo ¿lo entiendes verdad? —y ahora… es mucho más persuasiva que antes, nadie más que ella sabe, que en algún momento llegue a sentir algo similar a "admiración" hacia Vega. y desde entonces hasta la simple mención de su nombre es Tabú entre nosotras, hasta hoy. Es irritante tener que soportar su estúpida y perfecta voz, armonizando con la de mi pequeña pelirroja, no es mejor que cuando cantamos ella y yo juntas, pero yo dejé la música como Hobby, solo canto cuando me place y lo incluyo en los papeles que protagonizo y en algunas de mis películas, no he vuelto a pisar un gran escenario desde hace mucho._**

— **_Lo entiendo, ve con todo Kitty Cat— fue lo más sensato que pude decir, antes de que se despidiera con un abrazo y saliera de la limusina para alistarse para esta noche, en cambio yo prefería evitar a la multitud por ahora, y entrar por el backstage, es más privado._**

 ** _El concierto estaba siendo todo un éxito, aunque Tori Vega aún no hacia su aparición. Cat dominaba el escenario con su imponente voz y sus coreografías, el sonido era esplendido. La multitud estaba eufórica, todo parecía perfecto y no había necesidad de que apareciera Vega, era innecesaria su presencia en este concierto hasta que..._**

— ** _Quiero darle la bienvenida a una vieja amiga que al igual que yo, ha logrado mucho en su mundo, Sé que todos la esperan con ansias, al igual que yo—los gritos de la multitud eran cada vez más fuertes, la risa de Cat era la clara expresión de euforia—este es un sueño hecho realidad y quiero cantar algo especial antes de que llegue. — fue entonces cuando escuche a la banda tocar el intro de "Give it Up" haciendo pausas constantes, en el momento en que Cat desvía su mirada hasta donde estoy._**

— **_¿Me acompañas Jadey? —y por primera vez no pude lanzarle una mirada mordaz a mi pequeña gatita. digo, estábamos en pleno concierto y todos me veían expectantes y el bullicio fue mucho mayor cuando el reflector me señaló, no pude hacer más que sonreír y subir al escenario, con ella doy gracias a que estaba vestida para la ocasión— hace mucho que no subes ¿por qué no recordamos juntas como solíamos divertirnos?_**

 ** _Y con un asentimiento a la banda dio inicio, nuestra canción, aquella que cantamos en el Karaoke Dokie tiempo atrás. a pesar de tener mucho tiempo sin cantar juntas, nuestras voces se complementaban, la multitud gritaba sin parar y por un instante dejé de pensar en mí, y pude ver más del mundo, sentir lo que sentían los demás, derrumbar mis paredes y dejar entrar toda esa ola de emociones y dejar que explotaran dentro de mí. Solo por un instante._**

 ** _Cuando la canción llego a su final tomamos nuestras manos y las levantamos al público, y en unos segundos empezó a sonar Take a Hint — ¿Es enserio? — la pregunta salió inconscientemente, sin darme cuenta de que la dije aun con el micrófono frente a mí._**

— ** _Si vamos a recordar viejos tiempos, que sea en grande— esa jodida voz, quería fruncir el ceño, quería mandar todo al demonio. No pude, simplemente sonreí y me giré para encontrarme frente a frente con la pesadilla más irritante de mi vida, quien se acercaba nosotras en pleno escenario, ya no escuchaba a la multitud gritar, no escuchaba a Cat, a nadie más que no fuera ella, mi letargo no duro más de dos segundos, pues tenía que cantar con ella, aunque no quisiera hacerlo ya mi cuerpo no reaccionaba más que ante su voz y por un momento me permití dejarme llevar por la emoción del momento. Cat nos sonreía y estaba a punto de cantar mi verso, en caso de que yo no reaccionara, pero basto solo una mirada y se apartó, ella animaba al público, Vega y yo cantábamos paseándonos por el escenario y entrando en un mundo en el que por alguna extraña razón solo existíamos ella y yo, nos entendíamos y nos complementábamos la una a la otra, pasos sincronizados que jamás habíamos ensayado en nuestras vidas, giros y juego de voces perfectamente armonizados como si conociéramos todo de nosotras desde hace mucho, miradas retadoras de mi parte, en las que ella respondía con sonrisas fugaces, su voz me retaba, y mi voz reaccionaba, cada vez más fuerte, más alto, ella la acompañaba, para luego caer y volverse susurros en los que mi voz la complementaba a ella._**

 ** _Al finalizar la canción, ella tomo mi mano y por primera vez no quise arrebatársela, en cambio la estreché con más fuerza y la levante para hacer una reverencia al público, Cat se encontraba a un lado en el escenario y nos agradeció por estar allí, quise aprovechar ese momento para mi salida, pero una melodía del tecladista me lo impidió, pude ver a André, quien se había sentado en el teclado, lo salude con una sonrisa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos reuníamos, solía pasar mi tiempo libre sola o con Cat. Finalmente, un concierto en el que solo serían Cat y Tori termino conmigo en medio de improvisaciones, Gracias Sikowitz por salvarnos con sus ocurrencias._**

 **Fin Flashback**

—Estas en la luna hoy ¿no es así? — Vi como movía sus manos frente a mí, tratando de obtener mi atención— creo que lo mejor es que yo conduzca— no hizo falta una respuesta de mi parte, tomó las llaves de mi auto y caminamos en silencio al estacionamiento. No estoy en mi mejor momento y realmente no creo que me importe mucho si Vega conduce mi... —¡WOW NO! no te dejare conducir a mi bebé, así que ve por las llaves de tu moto ¡prefiero salir volando a que le hagas un rasguño a mi auto!

Y ahora mis días son como este.

* * *

Y damos inicio a un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió hace días, es mi primer proyecto y espero que les guste, aun no tengo noción de cuantos capítulos me tomara terminarlo o si dejarlo como un two-shot. Tengo muchas opciones para este inicio pero solo 2 predominan en mi mente, so... Enjoy it

Si te gusta, deja un Review, y si no pues, también. Esa adorable cajita es para expresar libremente nuestras opiniones. Tengan un lindo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aun no me acostumbro a la idea de subir un capitulo por semana, había olvidado que tenía que subirlo capitulo actual y la historia en si tendrá contenido para mayores de 18 años, incluye consumo de bebidas alcohólicas y escenas sexuales probablemente explicitas. Si están en desacuerdo pueden dejarme un mensaje privado, estaré encantada de leer sus opiniones.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews 3 y sin más les dejo la continuación.**

 **Ni** ** _VicTORious_** **ni sus personajes son de propiedad. Pertenecen a** ** _Nickelodeon y Dan schneider_**

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

* * *

Y lo que empezó como un día sin sentido y una mente fuera de sí, terminó en un Club con música a reventar.

—Impresionante como siempre Harris—fue mi saludo junto a un par de palmadas en su hombro.

—Todo a tu gusto chica— responde con gracia. A pesar de que aún tenemos asuntos pendientes conservamos una buena amistad, fue complicado de llevar cuando me enteré de que le gusté tiempo atrás, pero todo marcha bien, si pudo con mi temperamento en ese entonces, podrá con lo demás, al menos eso espero. Hay muchas preguntas de las que no tengo respuesta, pero pienso averiguarlo hoy.

— ¿Jade? —

—Ya, aquí estoy—sí, debería dejar de divagar y empezar a disfrutar este día, después de todo, es una "celebración".

—Bien chicos, nuestro lugar está por allá—dice Robbie señalando el área VIP de arriba. El lugar no esta tan lleno como suele encontrarse, fue reservado para nosotros y varios " _amigos_ " aparte. Las celebraciones no son lo mío, pero le dije a Tori que vendríamos así que no tengo salida. Un suspiro me saca de mi ensimismamiento y me doy cuenta de que a mi lado se encuentra la razón de mis constantes noches de insomnio, sonriendo débilmente a lo que sea que mencionara Beck cerca de su oído. Me frustra mucho saber qué tipo de relación llevan esos dos. A pesar de haber terminado las cosas con él, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos, aun ahora. No le doy importancia, es cosa del pasado y se supone que aun somos amigos, pero si van a estar "coqueteando DISCRETAMENTE" deberían formalizar su relación y dejar de actuar como niños. Es Estúpido.

—Hey Cumpleañera ¿todo bien? — y es allí donde me doy cuenta de que extrañaba esa sonrisa de galán, tan natural en él. No estoy pensando y ni siquiera consideren ustedes la posibilidad de volver con él. Nuestra relación se volvería tóxica con el tiempo, por... ¿quinta vez? ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces terminamos, era mejor así, nos llevamos muy bien como amigos, aunque tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo que ya sentía la necesidad de saber de él. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no es tan malo extrañar a alguien, después de todo él ha sido muy importante en mi vida.

—Claro, lo bien que se puede estar con el hecho de que estoy un año más cerca de la muerte. — y no nos olvidemos de mi sarcasmo, habrán pasado los años pero tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Al menos… aun te emociona la muerte.

— _Siempre_ , cada noche me dice una nueva idea de cómo matarme mientras duermo ¿sabes lo difícil que es conciliar el sueño con una posible asesina durmiendo a unos pasos de ti? — Bueno además del hecho de que vivimos juntas ¿qué otras sorpresas les esperan? para los chicos no es nada nuevo que Vega y yo vivamos en el mismo apartamento. Es cómodo tener con quien pelear a diario, conociéndonos, nunca pasa a palabras hirientes y constante indiferencia. Desde hace un par de años que se mudó conmigo, nos hemos vuelto "muy cercanas", demasiado diría yo... hemos tenido algún desliz esporádico del cual ninguna ha querido iniciar la "charla" y, para que les quede claro, si, hemos dormido juntas, pero ambas acordamos desde el principio dormir en habitaciones separadas y es un acuerdo que a pesar de todo no se ha roto.—Bueno, llegamos para divertirnos así que ¡vamos chicos!— termina con su alegre voz e ignorándome, toma de la mano a André y se van a la pista de baile.

Opté por beber un poco para entrar en ambiente, no se trata de que no quiera estar aquí. Simplemente quería algo más íntimo, una simple reunión en casa pero Miss Sweet Sally Peaches insistió en que debía divertirme a lo grande ya que somos "famosos" y en una de esas noches donde tenemos la libertad de beber como si no hubiera un mañana le dije "al diablo, hagámoslo" y aquí llegamos.

Después de un par de rondas decidí unirme a los chicos a bailar, a pesar de mi insistencia en pensar que había una relación entre Beck y Vega, por el resto de la noche ella no volvió a acercarse a él. Pasaba el rato con Cat o bailaba un poco más con André, por un tiempo también pensé en que ellos podrían llegar a ser una gran pareja, de cierta manera me irritaba pensar en eso, pero entendí que ellos siempre serán buenos amigos y no pasara de allí.

— ¿ _Te traigo otra_? — cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver en esa dulce voz que me susurraba, sin dejar de bailar, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con ella y asentir. Sin embargo, cuando quiso alejarse le tome la mano y la lleve a la barra para tener un momento a solas.

—Una parte de mí se arrepiente de haberte puesto muchos "pero" a la idea de venir aquí, tenías razón, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho.

—Sabía que te gustaría—mencionó entregándome un short de **_Black Jesus_** , ni idea del porqué ese nombre y me confié al ver que ella lo bebió sin inmutarse, mientras la mueca que hice fue notoria, ¡Wow! no había probado algo así jamás, si soy de bebidas fuertes y tener resistencia pero esto es algo completamente nuevo, su sonrisa burlona me hizo darle una mirada mordaz, que, más que causarle miedo termino haciéndole soltar una gran carcajada y posteriormente tomar otro par de shots seguidos, dejándome boquiabierta— Hoy experimentaremos un poco más, _Jadey—_

—Mientras que no salgamos en la sección de sucesos por la mañana creo que todo estará bien, deberías calmarte un poco, si mal no recuerdo no resistes tanto como yo y esto enserio es fuerte. — ¿acaso me preocupo por ella? ¿En qué universo quedé atrapada?

—Es tan dulce que la _Malvada Bruja del Oeste_ se preocupe por Tori Vega— y como si pudiera leer mi mente, termina burlándose en mi cara.

—No quiero adelantar mis planes aun, pero morirás en mis manos, tenlo por seguro— y como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella, espabiló completamente, sin embargo, ese pequeño gesto temeroso se convirtió en una mirada retadora con un atisbo de picardía.

—Eso lo veremos señorita West, quien _termina_ en manos de quien.

Sabía que este sería uno de esos días, creo que estoy por descubrir el patrón, cada vez que Vega y yo terminamos en la cama suelo estar un poco tocada. No estoy en mis cinco sentidos lo cual le da una clara ventaja sobre mí. —sin embargo, esta noche no lo lograrás Miss Sweet Sally Peaches— susurro bebiendo con más comodidad el segundo shot. ¡Demonios! enserio arde en mi garganta, no sé cómo es que ella puede beberlo y seguir como si nada, si la última vez que bebimos juntas no había terminado su segundo trago y ya estaba bastante alegre.

Entre " _Charlas banales"_ volvimos a la pista de baile, los chicos se encuentran bastante agitados por el ambiente, la música es bastante estruendosa y movida, me recuerda a aquellos días en los que usábamos identificaciones falsas para irnos de fiesta, la magia se pierde un poco cuando ya eres mayor como para no "tener problemas" con ese asunto, sin embargo, hemos aprendido a ignorar a los demás y solo divertirnos entre nosotros, después de todo, no compartimos momentos como estos a diario.

— Como bien sabemos esta noche no es como cualquiera—fue la voz del Dj contratado exclusivamente para esta noche, continuó mientras atenuaba un poco el sonido— Demos la bienvenida y un fuerte aplauso a nuestra estrella de la noche ¡Jade West!— fui llevada por los chicos al escenario mientras el resto de las personas me ovacionaban, conozco a la mayoría de manera profesional, pero no estaba allí para socializar con ellos cuando tenía a mis mejores amigos conmigo. — ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

—Si tardabas un poco más mi noche acabaría— en un parpadeo mi expresión se tornó fastidiada y divertida, vamos, no puedo dejarle las cosas fáciles a todos. — Te salvaste... solo por hoy

Risas y más ovaciones de parte de todos pudieron equilibrar el buen ambiente, de pronto, todos empiezan a abrirse paso, dejando a Vega en el centro con un enorme pastel decorado a mi gusto, Negro en su totalidad, en la cima una figura que aparentemente es mi representación, con un par de tijeras en cada mano y a un lado, cadáveres con algunas extremidades amputadas y mucha sangre salpicada alrededor.

—Y qué mejor manera de terminarlo con el espejo de mi alma justo frente a mí— exclamo acercándome a ella y tomando un poco de sangre con mi dedo— espero que sea real Vega.

—Pruébame, West— un ligero estremecimiento no pasó desapercibido por parte de ella, pero si para el resto, quienes tenían caras asqueadas por la idea de usar sangre real, lo que puede ser probable después de mi gran fiesta de Halloween donde decore todo el salón con sangre falsa, que resultó ser sangre real gracias a Cat.

—Ahora… si a alguien se le ocurre cantar esas mierdas de cumpleaños personalmente les cortaré la garganta— un par de risas incómodas hasta que finalmente pude soplar las velas y terminar con todo un pastel para nosotros ya que nadie se atrevió a probar ni un poco del glaseado, Tori se destacó esta vez, creo que solo Beck y Cat además de ella saben que me gusta el glaseado de chocolate, algo común que pocos conocen. La fiesta continuó entre bailes risas y más bebidas fuertes, Cat fue acompañada por Robbie a su casa, Beck decidió que debía volver, ya que tenía que preparar sus cosas para un viaje a Atlanta por un par de escenas de la película que protagoniza, lo que nos deja a André, Tori y a mi bastante alegres en la pista de baile.

—Y creo que eso nos deja solo a nosotras Jadey—menciona Tori después de ver a André alejarse de nosotras para ir por una nueva conquista. — Si quieres ir a casa solo dímelo, aún estoy bien p-para conducir...—termina en un susurro entrecortado cuando mis manos la toman por la cintura mientras bailamos. Hay un buen Mash-up de fondo que acompaña bien nuestro baile, aun inocente bastante movido, pero siendo nosotras, nunca podemos dejar de lado lo sensual que es la otra. —Sabes, creo que aun te falta llegar a mi nivel—susurro cuando me acerco a su oído y en un giro ir a la barra nuevamente, gracias André por dejarme la barra libre esta noche, no pienso desperdiciar ni un segundo de la que promete ser una de esas noches.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡y aquí esta! pequeñas criaturitas el Black Jesus es un chupito bastante fuerte con **Whisky** y **Jägermeister** así que como tomes muchos vas a poder andar sobre las aguas… contiene una graduación aproximada del 38% así que tengan cuidado.

 **JCK11** gracias por leer 3 me encanta que te gustara el inicio y espero que tuvieras una semana maravillosa

 **Miguel** : me motiva que mi trabajo tenga un impacto positivo en mis lectores, aun soy nueva en esto pero con el tiempo espero ir mejorando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo 3

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y marcarla como favorita... espero actualizar cada semana. Tengan una linda noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Holis ewe I know i know sorry for big late.! Quería publicar este capítulo el 14 por el día de los enamorados y toda esa onda, pero realmente no me encontraba de ánimos. Es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de situación y estaba muy nerviosa porque no se me ocurría una forma en si para expresar mis ideas. Pero dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar ¿no es así? En fin espero que la tardanza valiera. Sin más, disfruten el capítulo.

 **Aviso importante:** **contenido M explicito, cualquier duda o incomodidad siéntanse libres de comunicármelo por mensaje privado o Review, estaré encantada de saber su opinión**

 **Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Silent Night cap. 3

Muy bien, solo cubre tu rostro con el cobertor...

¡No tan rápido!

Estúpido sol, estúpida mañana, estúpida resaca...

...

Es complicado organizar mis pensamientos apenas soy consciente de que debo levantarme, nada que no resuelva con mi sagrado café.

Este parece ser otro de esos días...

"recibí una llamada urgente de la disquera, disfruta el café"

—Deberías ser más creativa con tus notas la próxima vez— susurre en voz baja pensando en cuanto quisiera repetirlo, en realidad ya no soporto esta situación, siempre se va... desaparece todo el día y gran parte de la noche y como si no fuera suficiente, el destino juega a su favor.

 _(Bip bip)_

Y allí está el molesto pitido de mi teléfono, clásico mensaje de mi asistente informándome acerca de cualquier estupidez sin importancia y requerir mi presencia en el set para resolver sus jodidos problemas.

Pudo planearlo, no es coincidencia el hecho de que cada vez que tenemos un revolcón ella tenga que salir y yo tenga que ocuparme. Siento que estoy enloqueciendo, la antigua Yo no dudaría en disfrutar y pasar la página, pero ahora es diferente. He cambiado un poco en estos años, me preocupa lo que piense Vega sobre esto. Si acaso podría sentir lo mismo que yo...

 **—Flashback—**

 **—Sabes, creo que aun te falta llegar a mi nivel—susurro cuando me acerco a su oído y en un giro ir a la barra nuevamente, gracias André por dejarme la barra libre esta noche, no pienso desperdiciar ni un segundo de la que promete ser una de esas noches.**

 **—Me tientas West— soltó entre risas siguiéndome a la barra. entre copas fuertes y charlas sugerentes no creía que Tori aguantara demasiado, bailamos un poco más, el calor recorría todo mi cuerpo, moviéndome al ritmo de la música junto a ella, el calor aumentaba y el mundo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía, mi atención estaba completamente en ella, sus marrones ojos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, me exploraba con la vista, disfrutando el espectáculo que tenía en frente al igual que yo, balanceaba sus caderas como solo ella sabía, cada roce entre nosotras me encendía, mucho más cuando me daba la espalda y su perfecto y sensual trasero rozaba sutilmente mi vientre y mis manos viajaban de su cintura a su abdomen bajo presionándola solo un poco. Me está volviendo loca.**

 **No recuerdo en qué momento volvimos a nuestra mesa, es una gran ventaja que no nos puedan ver desde aquí. Sobre todo por el hecho de que mi acompañante decidió sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí mientras seguía bailando y ¿para qué mentir? Disfrute cada segundo de una Ardiente Tori como no tienen idea, mis dedos acariciaban sus muslos mientras ella movía sugestivamente sus caderas al ritmo de la música, paseando sus brazos por su cuerpo y terminar levantándolos mientras cantaba, o hacia el intento, pues a duras penas podía entender su balbuceo.**

 **—Al diablo— mis labios sobre los suyos acallaron su balbuceo y sus manos se posicionaron sobre mi hombro izquierdo y mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello mientras nos fundíamos en un beso ardiente y salvaje, se estremeció un poco debido a mi brusquedad, pero rápidamente sus finos labios se amoldaron a los míos, mi agarre en su cintura se hizo más firme cuando atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiró de él lentamente, haciéndome gruñir ante la sensación, su sonrisa burlona me retaba, mis manos viajaron al borde de su blusa colándose debajo de esta y acariciando su abdomen nos urgía sentir más, retome nuestro beso con más fiereza, comenzando a jugar con su lengua haciendo más necesitado nuestro encuentro, las tenues luces nos daban la privacidad necesaria y sus jadeos eran mi concierto privado, sus labios viajaron por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello al que le di un perfecto acceso al recostarme del sillón y atraerla más a mí, olía exquisito, su cabello caía en cascada por sus hombros y culminando en mi pecho, desprendía olor a mango, se mezclaba con su esencia y el licor que tenía encima, era adicta a este aroma en particular.**

 **Jadeé al sentir su mordida en mi cuello, pasando su lengua encima para calmar el dolor, pude escuchar vagamente su risa, orgullosa de causar tal reacción, ella conocía todos mis puntos débiles, sabía muy bien como encenderme y ese fue nuestro detonante.**

 **—Salgamos de aquí—apenas pudo mencionar con su respiración agitada. La sentía sobre mis labios, esboce una sonrisa y salimos por la parte de atrás.**

 **El viaje de regreso a nuestro apartamento ha sido la experiencia más peligrosa de mi vida, conducir una Ducati estando algo ebria, evitando ser detenida por alguna patrulla mientras ella dejaba besos descuidados en mi espalda y sus manos viajaban debajo de mi blusa erizando mi piel con su toque, que cada vez era más firme, como si necesitara hacer mucho esfuerzo para aferrarse a mí, o eso pensé cuando desabrocho el primer botón de mis jeans, ¡Diablos no!**

 **Apenas y pudimos entrar al edificio cuando me azotó contra la pared besándome con más urgencia, mis sentidos estaban alerta a todo, siendo conocidas en el medio no es extraño que algún paparazzi nos siga, mis pensamientos se nublaron cuando presiono mi seno en su mano derecha, gemí en sorpresa y como pude nos lleve al elevador para llegar a nuestro piso. Nuestra respiración era errática y nuestros besos más necesitados, busque a tientas mis llaves en vano pues ella llevo mi mano a su trasero donde pude sentir el bulto en su bolsillo, las tomé, no sin antes darle un apretón causando que gruñera en mis labios, me separe de ella con un mordisco para abrir la puerta y apenas logró cerrarla a sus espaldas siguiéndome a mi habitación.**

 **Sus labios volvieron a los míos, sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo y las mías no se quedaban atrás, pasándolas por su cintura levantando cada vez más su blusa, nos separamos solo en el momento en que se la quité, volvió a atacar mis labios causando que tropezara con la cama y cayera encima de mí, estábamos desesperadas sus manos me arrancaron mi blusa y sus ojos apenas entreabiertos se enfocaron en mis senos, sonreí orgullosa del efecto que causo en ella.**

 **Su mirada se encontró con la mía y se inclinó para besarme nuevamente, en este punto ella se vuelve más sutil, se deleita con cada parte de mi cuerpo acariciándome y besándome con calma, esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.**

 **Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando la tome por la cintura y termine sobre ella, no se lo esperaba para nada, su cabello esparcido sobre la cama, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, podría estar todo el día mirándola sin cansarme, ella era toda una obra de arte. Arremetí contra su cuello dejando varios chupetones y mordiscos, me dediqué a torturarla un rato, sus jadeos eran cada vez más pesados, sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura recordándome que aún seguimos vestidas, así que decidí jugar un poco.**

 **—Jade...—**

 **Tomé sus manos desde mi cintura y con ellas acariciándome las llevé por encima de su cuerpo, aprisionándola con mi mano izquierda, es una gran ventaja tener más fuerza que ella, mi derecha empezó a acariciar vagamente su rostro, delineando cada facción, su mirada era penetrante, ojos marrones en los que veo todo de ella y de mí, llámenme narcisista, pero su mirada tiene mi nombre escrito en mayúscula. Mis dedos fueron bajando por su cuello hasta sus senos, apenas tocándola, ella se retorcía debajo de mí, arqueaba su espalda para tener más contacto con mi mano.**

 **—Oh... Jade...— gimió más fuerte cuando mis labios capturaron su pezón mientras apretaba el otro simultáneamente, volvió a presionar su cadera contra mí y me reí ante su desesperación, no puedo decir mucho, estoy igual o quizá peor, sin embargo, disfruto cómo reacciona ante mi tacto, y me enloquece tener este efecto en ella.**

 **Mis besos fueron bajando desde su pecho acompañando a mi mano por su abdomen, ya había liberado las suyas para entonces, posicionándolas en mi cuello y enredándolas con mi cabello, llevándome a su rostro para besarme, era cada vez más ardiente, sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones que se habían abierto un poco más, deslizándose por mi cadera, terminó de quitármelos con sus pies, cayendo al final de la cama, se paseó de mi boca a mi cuello, sus mordidas y chupetones quizás dejen marcas, poco me importa. Empecé a desabrochar su pantalón y me incorpore nuevamente, gruño en frustración al separarnos, su ceño se frunció solo por un instante hasta que mis manos bajaron su jean lentamente y acariciando sus largas piernas, posicionándolas sobre mis hombros, mis labios recorrieron desde su tobillo dejando ligeros besos cada vez más cerca de sus rodillas, y avanzando lentamente a su muslo interno, ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados ante la sensación, sus manos se aferraban a mis sábanas, intentaba controlarse y no podrá hacerlo una vez que llegue a mi meta, aún tenía sus bragas puestas, podía jugar un poco más.**

 **—Me estas... matando— Vaya, quien lo diría, finalmente la tengo donde quiero y aun no inicio.**

 **Una leve sonrisa se reflejó en mi rostro mientras me acomodaba frente a ella, su excitación se podía notar aun por encima de su ropa interior, mis manos vacilaban en el borde de sus bragas, levanté mi vista para deleitarme con su expresión, sus ojos entrecerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando con dificultad, con su mirada me rogaba acabar con la tortura, sus piernas me presionaban un poco, quería sentir más. Llevé dos dedos a su centro, acariciando vagamente por encima de la tela, otro gemido salió de sus labios, decidí que ya era suficiente, hice a un lado la prenda mientras mis dedos tocaban desde su entrada hasta su clítoris, levantó su cadera, buscando un mejor contacto, mi nombre era un mantra en sus labios.**

 **Acerqué mis labios rozando apenas por encima, mientras mi lengua la recorría por completo, ella gemía con cada roce, mordía su labio para controlar su necesidad de llegar.**

 **" _me pregunto…"_**

 **Empiezo a recorrer toda su vagina con besos y terminando alrededor de su clítoris chupándolo un poco mientras que mí lengua lo mueve al mismo tiempo y termino entrando en ella con solo un dedo. Era un manojo de jadeos y gemidos erráticos, su voz se hacía más aguda, estaba cerca… inserte un segundo dedo moviéndolos al mismo tiempo que mis labios en su punto más sensible. Ella movía sus caderas con desesperación, afincándome más a ella con sus manos enredadas en mi cabello. Solo un par de embestidas más.**

 **—Dios… Ja-Jade…. ¡JADE!**

 **Continué moviéndolos lentamente para prolongar su orgasmo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, me incorporé un poco saboreando su esencia, subí dejando besos húmedos por su vientre y su abdomen, llegando a sus senos y besándolos mientras continuaba mi recorrido hasta sus labios, camino que fue interrumpido por sus manos en mi rostro, busqué su mirada y recordé que esto no había terminado, su sonrisa pícara fue mi advertencia, sin embargo no tuve oportunidad de reaccionar cuando ya me tenía boca arriba y con sus manos paseándose por todo mi cuerpo, no sé en qué momento mi sostén desapareció, pero lo agradecí enormemente cuando sus labios empezaron su dulce recorrido entre ambos.**

 **" _Hola salvaje Tor"_**

 **Subió sus manos a mi cuello, haciendo un poco de presión mientras volvía a besarme con más necesidad, sentí como su pierna iba colándose entre las mías al mismo tiempo que presionaba su muslo contra mí, haciendo que jadeara ante la sensación, ella lo sabía, sabía que estaba lista para ella y se burlaba de mí. Se abrió camino desde mi cuello hasta mi abdomen, besándome, marcándome una y otra vez, sus dedos se paseaban por mis costados llegando a mis caderas y colándolas entre mi ropa interior, alguien está muy animada hoy. Levanté mis caderas para que pudiera quitármelas, dejándome completamente desnuda, se arrastró nuevamente hacia mí, la abracé con mis piernas colocando mis manos en su trasero y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo su calor, su piel expuesta rozando contra mí.**

 **La necesito. Mi respiración se volvió pesada, mis jadeos entre besos la encendían, volvió a bajar a mi pecho, notando mis duros pezones, levantó un poco su mirada y se burlaba de mí con esa sonrisa mientras presionaba fuerte mi seno con su mano antes de besarlo y morderlo haciéndome gemir en voz alta.**

 **—B-basta de juegos... Vega.**

 **Ella siente lo mojada que estoy, sabe que me tiene, su mano viaja a mi entrepierna y empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de mi clítoris con su pulgar mientras va bajando sus besos por mi abdomen hasta mi vientre, desviándose a mis muslos, no puedo controlar mis gemidos, muerdo mi labio para controlar mi necesidad por ella, me miraba, deleitándose por tener este control sobre mí, deje escapar el aire que parecía contener cuando llevó dos dedos dentro de mí, mis jadeos y gemidos aumentaban más y más mientras movía su mano presionándome más, sus dedos bombeaban dentro y fuera mientras quitaba su pulgar de mi clítoris, rodeándolo con su lengua, haciendo que me estremezca del placer, no podía controlarme, no quería, estaba cerca, ¡tan cerca!**

 **— No pares... p-por... fav...—no podía articular palabra alguna, solo era un manojo de gemidos incontrolables. Un par de embestidas más y llego a mi clímax cuando reemplazó sus dedos con su lengua dentro de mí, dejándome con un orgasmo mucho más intenso, sentía uno tras otro, Tori continuó acariciando todo mi cuerpo mientras salía de mi espasmo, su boca volvió a mi clítoris y comenzó a chuparlo haciéndome llegar otra vez.**

 **Me sentía tan caliente, mi cuerpo quemaba con cada roce, le di la vuelta nuevamente, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, seguida de besos, me incliné para besar sus labios brevemente y me incorporé colocando una de sus piernas a mi hombro, haciendo que nuestros centros se toquen y empiezo a balancear mi cadera contra ella mientras mis labios besan sus piernas. La miro de reojo cuando me tomó de mis caderas apretando mis nalgas en sus manos y empezó a moverse al mismo tiempo, nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas, nuestros jadeos más intensos, nuestros movimientos más urgentes, y el mayor placer era vernos la una a la otra, sus ojos entrecerrados me rogaban por más, no podía apartar mi mirada, ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante tomándome del cuello y llevándome hacia ella, nuestras caderas seguían meciéndose cada vez más rápido, su lengua danzaba con la mía, sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, rompiéndolo solo para soltar otro fuerte gemido y mordiéndome en el camino, ella sabe cuánto disfruto de las mordidas, como disfruto de la posición en la que estamos.**

 **Me dio la vuelta quedando encima de mí nuevamente y continuó montándome con más intensidad, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte mientras yo mordía mi labio a cambio.**

 **—No… te detengas... no te de...tengas—susurraba frente a mi rostro mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi piel, sentía su respiración casi errática —vente... c-conmigo...**

 **Sentí otra oleada de placer recorrer todo mi cuerpo al escucharla, presiono más mi centro con el suyo tomándola por su trasero, llevándola al límite, su cuerpo temblaba al sentir su orgasmo, y siento como su peso cae sobre mí, soltando un gemido entrecortado en mi oído. Y mi orgasmo llega con ella.**

 **El cielo empezaba a aclararse y la tenue luz asomaba por la ventana, un beso en mi cuello fue su _"dulces sueños Jade"_ y mi cuerpo cedió ante el cansancio y la relajación, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.**

— **Fin Flashback—**

Esta vez tiene que ser diferente, ya no soporto estas desapariciones espontáneas, no me gusta el borrón y cuenta nueva. No podemos seguir así.

Me pregunto si ha llegado a dormir, apenas han pasado unas pocas horas desde que amaneció, me alisté y al salir al estacionamiento noté que su moto aún estaba aparcada. Tal vez si fue una llamada de emergencia y pasaron por ella, no le di mucha importancia, decidí concentrarme en mi trabajo, aparentemente según el mensaje uno de los actores principales tuvo un accidente, y puede que se retrase la grabación.

El día transcurre tranquilo, pese a que aún no grabaremos algunas escenas debido al accidente, pudimos cubrir el día con algunas tomas diferentes, lo que no estuvo en control fue mi carácter, he bebido más café en toda la tarde que en la última semana, la falta de sueño me está afectando últimamente, solo quería llegar a casa y reponer las horas perdidas. Como dije, esta parece ser la parte donde nos evitamos por un rato y luego volvemos como si nada pasó. Así que, sin importar que pueda quedarme dormida mientras manejo a casa, hoy la esperaré, así no duerma. Esta conversación debe iniciar pronto.

* * *

Una vez más Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen mi historia,

 **Miguel:** Gracias por tu opinión, es muy importante y me motiva a continuar. Feliz día

Su opinión es importante ;) si te gusto o no, allí está la cajita de Reviews, Feliz noche y feliz fin de semana. y espero que pasaran un maravilloso día de San Valentín


	4. Chapter 4

Holis~ por aquí Krystal con un nuevo capítulo. No tengo excusa, simplemente mi pc de escritorio sufrió un accidente y ahora dependo de una laptop prestada. ME duele no poder escribir con comodidad.

He modificado un poco el cap., corrigiendo algunos errores que se me pasaron con anterioridad.

En fin, les dejo el capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y como siempre

 **Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider**

* * *

Silent Night Cap. 4

8:00 pm

 **"Kitty Cat: ¡Jadey!** **¿Estas ocupada? Vamos al Mondrian's Skybar"**

Aun no hay rastro de ella.

Le envié un par de mensajes preguntándole si quería Pizza para cenar, con la esperanza de que aceptara y tener seguridad de quedarme despierta...

Fui ignorada completamente. ¿Cómo lo sé? Han pasado 3 horas desde que llegue y le escribí, al menos pude tomar una siesta, de la cual desperté por el mensaje de Cat, seriamente ¿Cómo es que tiene tanto tiempo libre? considerando que hace unos días llego de su gira solo para mi cumpleaños y hasta donde tengo entendido para final de semana inicia otra.

 **"Hoy no, Kitty. Tengo un asunto importante esta noche que no puedo postergar más"**

 **"Kitty Cat: Oh, vale los chicos te envían saludos"**

 **"si, como sea, pásenlo bien"**

Lance mi móvil al mueble sin importar el otro pitido que emitió. Me sentía agotada, fue un día duro en el trabajo y me sorprendió haber despertado después de un par de horas.

No ordené la Pizza, me sentía vacía, toda la habitación se sentía así. Decidí darme una ducha caliente para relajarme y despejar mi mente. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, no quiero postergar mas esta charla. Nunca pensé que Tori seria este tipo de persona, no la juzgo, para nada. Es solo el pensamiento de ella siendo la que inicia esta "incomoda" charla y que nunca sucedió, lo que me tiene así.

Ella era siempre la chica buena, quien se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos aun por encima de ella misma. ¿Habrá sido mi influencia? O tal vez estoy pensando demasiado y dándole más importancia de la que parece tener, mientras lavaba mi cabello la ventana del baño se ilumina momentáneamente, indicándome que se acerca una fuerte tormenta. Espero Vega vuelva pronto, sería peligroso estar afuera con este clima… Si estuviera aquí apostaría un millón de dólares a que mientras me ducho ella prepararía chocolate mientras elige películas para pasar un buen rato, sin charlas incomodas, yo saldría y me pondría solo una camiseta larga para estar cómoda, ella solo rodaría sus ojos y buscaría mantas para ambas en caso de tener frio, discutiríamos un poco por su elección patética y terminaríamos viendo alguna película de mi colección o una de las mías, y al final, terminar acurrucándose entre mis brazos mientras tiene un ataque de pánico por mis crudas escenas de terror, en otro escenario veríamos algo de cine clásico, es más del gusto de ambas, aun terminaría acurrucada en mis brazos y no me molestaría para nada.

Termine mi ducha y Salí del baño, la lámpara de la entrada estaba apagada y el perchero solo tenía un abrigo y un paraguas. Vega aun no regresaba, fui a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich, mi apetito era poco, el reloj marcaba casi las nueve y llovía cada vez más fuerte, fui a mi habitación y aproveche el tiempo para revisar algunos de mis guiones y adelantar algunas grabaciones mientras Ashley se recuperaba de su lesión, lo que me recuerda; no le he enviado ningún mensaje, debe estar mortificada pensando en si la despedí o algo similar. ¿Dónde quedo mi teléfono? Bueno, no importa ya será mañana que lo haga. Estoy muy cansada y Vega no parece llegar esta noche, volví a la cocina a limpiar todo y apenas toque mi preciado colchón su aroma me envolvió, embriagándome y llevándome al mundo de los sueños.

 _Siento un suave toque que viaja desde mi mano en la cama hasta mi hombro izquierdo, no quiero abrir mis ojos. El toque es continuo, una leve risa se escucha un poco lejos, llevo mi mano a mis ojos frotándolos un poco mientras siento como esa persona sube a la cama, acomodándose a horcajadas en mi estómago._

— _Despierta bella durmiente, el desayuno está listo._

 _Mis ojos se abren al reconocer su voz, mí vista tarda un poco en aclararse y me encuentro con una Vega casi desnuda sobre mí, inmediatamente mis manos se aferran a sus muslos mientras me incorporo par mirarla de cerca._

— _Aún no está listo— susurro frente a sus labios, mis ojos viajando a los suyos brevemente y volviendo a sus labios, dejando que ella tome la iniciativa. No tarda mucho en quitar la distancia entre nosotras, besándome lentamente, con calma, acariciando mi rostro mientras mis manos pasan a su espalda, abrazándome a ella y acariciándola con la punta de mis dedos, ella ríe entre besos, sé que es sensible en esa parte, una mordida a su labio inferior le saca un gemido, ella no es muy amante de las mordidas como yo, pero en ocasiones su humor la deja ser un poco masoquista, y estando conmigo se adaptó bastante rápido._

— _Alguien tiene mucha hambre hoy ¿no es así?—susurra cuando solté su labio y empezaba viajar por su mandíbula y bajaba por su cuello._

— _Alguien me dijo que el desayuno estaba listo y claramente aun no lo está—digo entre besos y chupetones, mis manos viajan por su espalda hasta el borde de su sujetador, desabrochándolo y quitándoselo lentamente._

— _Es más como desenvolver tu regalo cada mañana babe. —comenta sutilmente mientras que levanta mi mentón con sus dedos, desviando mi mirada a sus ojos y perdiéndome en esa sonrisa._

— _Y me encanta despertar así cada mañana._

 _Un momento, ¿cada mañana?_

Abrí mis ojos y me levante abruptamente de la cama, me encontraba enredada con las sabanas y un par de almohadas encima y termine cayendo torpemente al suelo.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡Ow!

¿Qué diablos?

Me levante con cuidado de no tropezar con las sabanas alrededor y salí, aun desorientada por la hora, al parecer la tormenta había parado hace poco, de pronto la vi.

Intentaba levantarse con dificultad, estaba completamente empapada y no estaba para nada abrigada.

— ¡Por Dios Tori!— me apresuro a ayudarle, esta helada. —casi me das un ataque cardiaco.

—L-lo… siento— apenas y podía hablar, hice que se apoyara de mí y la lleve al baño, desprendía un fuerte olor a alcohol.

¿Enserio?

—pue…puedo hacer...lo s-sola—

—Ni quien te crea, apenas y puedes estar de pie— le quite la ropa y ella rápidamente intento cubrirse, en este punto siento como si fuera la insoportable Vega que conocí años atrás. Vi varias marcas de chupetones en su cuello y parte de su pecho y mi rabia supero en ese instante toda mi preocupación.

No me importo ser brusca o mojarme con ella mientras la duchaba, solo quería salir de allí pronto, mas no dejaría que se quedara allí toda la noche, podría pescar un resfriado.

Ella no decía nada, estaba tratando de mantenerse quieta, pero aun reaccionaba a mi toque.

Trate de no pensar demasiado en todo lo que estaba pasando, termine de secarla y envolverla en una toalla, acompañándola a su habitación, ya se encontraba un poco más estable, Vega nunca dejó que hurgara en su armario, nadie me prohíbe nada, lo hice en muchas ocasiones, causando tontas discusiones entre nosotras, esta vez no dijo nada, debe estar realmente cansada, Yo lo estaría.

Saco un juego de Pijama y lo coloco a su lado, verla así, no debería importarme, es la primera vez que le noto enserio indefensa, como si no supiera ni como llego a casa, me preocupa que pudo pasarle, pero ella ya es bastante mayorcita como para saber cuándo la situación no le favorece.

— ¿Crees vestirte sola?

Nada, solo su mirada baja.

Di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Si piensas que te ignoré, no lo hice.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, eres responsable de ti misma.

Me sentía algo perdida, no sé por qué dije eso. No estaba preparada para esta inevitable charla, al final creo que se pospondrá nuevamente. Estaba ansiosa, una parte de mi quería quedarse y escucharla, la otra quería mandar todo al demonio y salir de allí, olvidarme de todo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No será hoy.

—Tiene que ser ahora.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no quería tener esta charla así, estoy alterada, lo sé. Ya no soy la Jade explosiva que solía soltar palabras llenas de veneno cada vez que alguien me fastidiaba, sin embargo, si esta charla continua temo herirla en un arranque de rabia.

Me volví en mis pasos, levante mi mirada y aun no se vestía, esto sería complicado con esa gran distracción a simple vista. Bien Jade, concéntrate. Tome un camisón del sillón junto a su cama, no me importó si no estaba limpio, lo pase por encima de su cabeza asustándola.

—Alza los brazos— no esperó una segunda orden, lo agradecí enormemente, unos segundos más y hubiera evitado esta charla con otros métodos. ¡Diablos no! ¿Cómo puedo pasar de casi llorar a enojarme y ahora estar excitada? ella me afecta demasiado, tengo que volver a tomar el control.

Me senté junto a ella una vez cubierta, aun no levantaba su mirada.

—Tori.

—Jade.

Bien, no será a mi modo. —Tu primero.

Nada.

—Querías hablar ¿no es así?

Aun nada. Te juro por dios que si me hace contar no respon...

—Hay que parar.

Mis manos se aferraron a la sabana, arrugándola. Fue un susurro. Pero lo escuche perfectamente debido a nuestra cercanía. Estaba inquieta, ella no se movía, no me miraba, el agarre en las sabanas se hacían más fuertes, mis nudillos perdían su color. — es por Beck ¿cierto?

—N-no… —me levante bruscamente, interrumpiendo lo que sería un balbuceo incesante. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, no lo permitiría, no llorare por esto. —J-Jade… espera.

—Basta, Vega. —Salí azotando la puerta. Me sentía ahogada. Mi mente quedo en blanco, tome las llaves de mi auto y me fui. No quería pensar en nada, teníamos que hablar es obvio, no pudimos, no pude. El simple hecho de pensar en que Vega corte lo que sea que… tenemos entre nosotras es inaceptable para mí. Aun así, sabía que este día llegaría, como pude pensar siquiera en pasar la noche con ella cuando existe la posibilidad de que ahora quiera estar con Beck, era obvio, no estaba pensando. No quiero alejarme, y sin embargo ya llevo conduciendo por… vaya, debería dejar de divagar mientras estoy al volante. Ha pasado al menos media hora desde que me fui y ya el amanecer se asoma.

¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Habrá descansado? ¡Claro que no! Llego impregnada a alcohol, tal vez estaba celebrando su noviazgo o algo por el estilo. Tampoco puede ser. Llego sola, Beck no sería capaz de dejarla a su suerte y menos con la tormenta. ¡BASTA JADE!

Aparqué en la playa después de un rato. Necesito despejarme. Recién noté que no traje mi cartera, tampoco mi teléfono, algo es algo. No estoy para pensar en trabajo ni nada parecido.

No me gusta acercarme al mar desde aquella vez. Todo lo que me traía paz y calma termina recordándome a ella no importa a donde vaya,

— _Vamos Jade, es solo caminar por la orilla. Te prometo que no pasara nada más además de mojar tus pies._

— _Eres una obstinada ¿lo sabias?_

— _Mira quien lo dice—entrelazó su dedo meñique con el mío, me gusta mucho ese pequeño gesto, sabe lo cursi que es tomarnos de la mano, además de "inapropiado" pues no tenemos nada más que una interesante amistad, y es probable que llamemos la atención en un par de horas._

No note que había cerrado mis ojos, mis recuerdos me invaden con más frecuencia. Aquella vez que caminamos por la orilla, un buen rato. Me enoje porque al final terminamos lejos de nuestros autos, allí fue cuando decidí jugarle una broma. Se sorprendió tanto al verme sentarme en la orilla mojando mi short y embarrando mis piernas con arena. Sin embargo me siguió la corriente y no le extraño que le pidiera enterrarla "de manera amistosa". Hasta que solo quedo su cabeza fuera de la arena, tenía un poco más abultada cerca de su cara, y termine lanzándola encima causando que se ahogara, luego de un rato la desenterré, el pavor en su mirada fue todo un poema. Ella se enojó y terminé disculpándome, no lo tomo bien pues intento vengarse lanzándome al agua y seguimos entre juegos y bromas pesadas entre ambas.

Desde entonces no hemos vuelto aquí, en ocasiones vengo sola, no sé si ella lo hace.

Decidí caminar un poco en la orilla. Vega tenía razón, es relajante sentir el agua en tus pies. ¿Será esta la última vez?

— ¿valdría la pena si estuviera ella, Jade?

Mierda.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste Cat?

— Tori me llamó, mencionó que saliste muy temprano y olvidaste tus cosas. Así que—extendió su mano, tenía mi teléfono y mi cartera— Imaginé que estarías aquí cuando hable con ella.

— Pude estar en el trabajo…

— Jadey, te conozco, se cómo es tu relación con To—

— ¡No tenemos ninguna relación! Ella esta con Beck.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Pegunto con clara confusión. No quise responderle. No estaba segura de nada.

— Al parecer tu asunto importante se pospuso ¿no es así? Deberías revisar tu teléfono. Te esperare en casa, sé que no dormiste bien y también que necesitas tu espacio. Nos vemos luego Jadey.

No pude responder a eso, Cat ha estado conmigo sin importar cuál sea la situación, aun sabiendo que no ha dormido nada considerando su salida anoche, está aquí. Conmigo. Y me conoce lo suficiente como para saber cuándo mantener distancia. Encendí el teléfono y noté varios mensajes, algunos de Beck, uno de Cat, un par de mi asistente y cinco de Tori.

 **"Beck: ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? Nos reuniremos en el Mondrian's"**

 **"Beck: sería estupendo si vinieras, Robb tiene algo importante que anunciar."**

En otra situación diría que me importa un pepino el anuncio de Robbie, pero no hoy, tal vez sea una buena distracción.

 **"Beck: Cat nos comentó que no puedes venir, te mantendré al tanto."**

Siempre atento, sin insistir demasiado…

 **"Kitty Cat: Lo haremos, Tori también vendrá con nosotros y Robbie parece que nos tiene buenas noticias, está muy emocionado."**

 **"Kitty Cat: Tu asunto es con Tori y no lo niegues, será mejor si vienes, puedo hacer que tengan un momento a solas, ella te necesita Jadey"**

Si tanto me necesitaba ¿Por qué no fue a casa? Solté un bufido, quería lanzar mi teléfono al mar, mi enojo estaba regresando y no era buena señal, decidí guardar el teléfono y caminar un poco, llegue a un restaurante frente a la playa y opté por desayunar algo, es mejor pensar con el estómago lleno, un café y unas tortitas no me caerían mal.

Ya cuando me sirvieron mi café, decidí continuar leyendo mis mensajes, mientras esperaba mi desayuno, mi cuerpo ya pedía su dosis de cafeína, el Reloj marcaba las 9am. Aún era temprano y no había recibido ninguna llamada el día de hoy, revise los mensajes de mi asistente y me entere de que la grabación de hoy seria por la tarde, así que no era necesaria mi presencia durante la mañana en el set. Finalmente llegue a los mensajes de Vega.

 **"Tor: Hola, lamento haberme ido tan repentinamente ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"**

Oh si, hablemos de cosas triviales ignorando el hecho de que tuvimos sexo, que buena manera de romper el hielo.

 **"Tor: mi teléfono esta por morir, olvide cargarlo anoche debido a… eso".**

 **"Tor: Cat me dijo que estas ocupada, pensé que podríamos hablar esta noche Jade."**

Este mensaje fue… claro, estaba en la ducha cuando lo recibí, por eso no escuche mi teléfono

" **Tor: Olvida la pizza, está lloviendo muy fuerte, quizás no llegue esta noche a casa. No me esperes."**

Tenía la intención…de hacerlo.

 **"Tor: sw us tadeo ¿poras cnir po mi? Olvie m aut"**

¿Qué rayos? No logro entender este, seguramente ya estaba ebria, y mucho. Mi desayuno llego a la mesa y ya no sentía tanta hambre, de igual forma empecé a desayunar, mi cuerpo lo necesita. Note que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas también de ella. A las 3am, puedo asumir que llego mucho más tarde, había podido dormir un poco después de todo, pero ella no durmió nada en dos días. No me siento enojada, sigo preocupada por ella, Yo y mi estúpido orgullo. Aun siento que es muy pronto para volver a casa y enfrentarla, no me siento lista, creo que me quedare un rato fuera, tal vez esta noche podamos hablar.

Tal vez.

* * *

Y bueno, no hubo charla hoy, creo que a Jade le dio un ataque de ansiedad, aún conserva algunas viejas costumbres.

Miguel: gracias por siempre estar pendiente de mi fic y espero este siendo de tu agrado, con respecto al comentario anterior, no he tenido la oportunidad de probar esa bebida en particular, no soy muy amante de los licores aunque tengo suficiente aguante como para ver a mis amigos embriagarse ¡y terminar siendo quien cuide de ellos! en fin, espero te gustara este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que continúan leyendo mi historia, me hace muy feliz poder llegar a ustedes. Cualquier duda o comentario, si les gusto o no, allí abajo esta la cajita de Reviews, también pueden dejarme mensajes privados, respondo relativamente rápido. Espero tengan una maravillosa noche y disfrutaran los Oscars 2019.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Después de algunos días teniendo una batalla interna finalmente logre escribir un poco más de la cuenta, cabe destacar que por alguna extraña razón las mejores ideas me llegan entre la de la mañana, cosa que ha alterado mi sueño. Al menos me consuela tener la compañía indirecta de Liz Gillies uwu quien ha tenido varias noches de insomnio últimamente. ¿Si le escribo será que me notara? askdsadsad**

 **En fin, Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad y esto es solo por mero ocio.**

 **Enjoy It**

* * *

Silent Night Cap. 5.

Y aquí estoy.

No estoy lista, pero vamos ¿Quién podría estar listo para algo así?

 _(Toc toc)_

— ¿Vega, estas despierta?

 **Silencio.**

Giré el pomo. Está abierta.

—Hey…—me acerque lentamente a su cama, estaba tapada por completo. Su respiración era calmada, se encuentra dormida. No me sorprendería, pasé todo el día en la playa, no llamé mucho la atención, pues estaba alejada lo suficiente como para no ser reconocida. Mi piel terminó enrojecida, mi mente divagaba tanto en Vega y en nuestra situación, que nunca pensé en terminar como un camarón.

Puse una mano encima de las sabanas, moviéndola ligeramente. Reaccionó por un segundo y volvió a quedarse quieta. Pensé que no había despertado hasta que escuche un susurro entrecortado.

—Vete…

Su voz sonaba frágil, como si hubiera llorado todo el día, eso no es bueno para ella.

—Lo siento.

Finalmente asomo su rostro, bajando la sabana hasta su pecho, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, producto del llanto incesante. Su respiración se entrecortaba, dificultándole el habla.

—Lo digo enserio. —susurré sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, esperaba que interrumpiera, pero de las dos, ella es quien sabe escuchar. — Lamento no escucharte, lamento haberte ignorado y lo digo completamente enserio Tori, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí. Ya no iré a ningún lado.

Tori cerró sus ojos, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, como si quisiera evitar soltar más lágrimas, se veía agotada, sin energía. No tenía la capacidad de articular palabra alguna, finalmente tomo una bocanada de aire y lo soltó con un sollozo, ella no quería verme ahora.

—Estaré en mi habitación… por si quieres hablar.

Me levante y apague la lámpara de su mesita de noche, ella se giró nuevamente, cubriéndose por completo. Fui a la cocina, estaba intacta, no había probado bocado alguno. Opte por preparar algo de sopa, en caso de que despierte, le hará bien. Aún debe tener resaca ¿Quién podría creer que la Jade de ahora es tan hogareña? Bueno, todo es gracias a Tori Vega. Mire el Reloj.

 **8:58pm**

Tome mi teléfono y volví a leer todos los mensajes que recibí durante el día, Beck respondió explicándome que tuvo una emergencia el día de ayer después de la reunión, tuvo que tomar el vuelo más rápido a Canadá. Su familia está pasando un mal momento. También menciono que Robbie se va a casar en unos meses. Debería alegrarme por él, sin embargo lo único que está en mi mente es como poder hablar con Tori mañana. Envié un par de mensajes a mi asistente, no podía descuidar mi trabajo. Cat me dejo varios mensajes anunciándome que se iría unos días antes de su gira para visitar a sus padres y recordándome cuan estúpida me comporté, damas y caballeros: Mi mejor amiga, marque su número con la esperanza de hablar con ella un poco más. Su apoyo me ha dado mucho valor en mis peores momentos, y diría que este es uno de ellos.

—Sigues despierta…— y como si el destino estuviera en mi contra, mi teléfono cae al suelo debido al sobresalto que tuve por la repentina voz de Vega.

— ¡Mierda! —Gruñí al ver mi teléfono hecho trizas, me incorpore apenas vi su expresión temerosa— Hey… H-hola… pensé que estarías dormida—susurré algo insegura, ella asomo una sonrisa y desvió un poco la mirada, es reconfortante saber que al menos su humor ha mejorado.

—Huele bien, déjame ayudarte— soltó suavemente, acomodándose el cabello detrás de su oreja, y colocándose de rodillas para recoger las piezas de mi teléfono. —Lamento esto. Te comprare uno nuevo.

—No es importante ahora, Tori. —aún está decaída, no es capaz de mirarme a la cara. — ¿tienes hambre? Ya casi esta lista, ponte cómoda. —no quiero que se sienta presionada conmigo, ya el ambiente es bastante incomodo, no quiero añadir más tensión entre nosotras. La cocina quedo tan silenciosa, el único sonido lo emitía la sopa hirviendo.

—No pasa nada con Beck. —mencionó después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

— ¿Qué? — ¿quiere hablar justo ahora?

—Él no es la razón por la que esto tiene que parar.

— ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? — no quiero hablar si no conozco la historia completa. Ella siempre ha sido mejor que yo para escuchar, pero también necesita que la escuchen. Así que hare el intento. —No quiero postergar esta charla más tiempo Tori, tenemos que hablar y me conoces, no soy paciente, soy testaruda, una inútil para situaciones como esta… ¡por dios! no sé cómo hemos convivido tanto tiempo juntas...—para Jade, estas divagando en voz alta. Me acerque a ella, se estremeció un poco, pues no esperaba el abrazo, se vuelve un poco incómodo al inicio, hasta que me corresponde, solo que en esta ocasión en vez de trazar formas sin sentido en mi espalda, me da un par de palmadas y se aleja. Finalmente me mira a los ojos y me regala una suave sonrisa. Aún estaba incomoda, así que me gire nuevamente y serví sopa para ambas.

Me senté junto a ella esperando a que comiera un poco antes de repetir mi pregunta, no fue necesario.

—En la mañana, André me llamó, nuestro productor tuvo una reunión importante y necesitaba que ambos estuviéramos presentes para discutir algunos asuntos sobre la imagen que se ha estado dando entre nosotros al público. Han salido rumores de una posible relación entre ambos, y discutimos sobre desmentirlo o dejar que la situación nos sirva de publicidad.

¿Así que su relación es con André? Nuevamente empezaba a tener un ataque de ansiedad, fruncí mi ceño un instante, no debo perder los estribos. Continuó hablando.

—Finalmente, decidimos dejar que los rumores se esparcieran un poco más, creo que no has visto las noticias ¿no es así? — esa pregunta me desconcertó. Ciertamente solo revise mis mensajes, no entre a mis redes sociales, no he tenido animo de hacerlo en estos días.

—Lo imaginé. Quizás no te guste saber que ayer salió una publicación acerca de nosotras.

No es nada nuevo el que vivamos juntas, algunos medios comentaron e incluso asistimos a entrevistas por separado para hablar de nuestra repentina reunión y que ahora viviéramos juntas.

—Alguien nos vio, Jade. Hace un par de días. —hace una pausa para dejar que analice la información, dije que la escucharía, pero no está ayudando mucho si deja tantos espacios abiertos para que yo interprete a mi manera. Frunció el ceño poniendo su mano en su sien, le cuesta hablar con esa resaca.

— ¿Quieres recostarte?

—Ya tome algo para el dolor, pero creo que me pasé, enserio. Jade, la razón por la que te pedí parar, es porque en la publicación de nosotras hay una foto. No se distingue bien por la oscuridad, no sé qué hacia un paparazzi a esa hora en nuestro vecindario, pero estoy segura de que somos nosotras. —menciona tomando su teléfono y mostrándome la foto en él, Si éramos nosotras, me encontraba entrando al edificio con los brazos de Tori alrededor de mi cuello haciendo un amague de besarme.

—Jade, no quiero que...

—Admito que te ves bien desde ese ángulo—menciono haciendo caso omiso de lo que dice mientras mi vista viajaba por la imagen, le acerque un poco, mi rostro lo ocultaba el suyo y algunas plantas del lugar, y la curva de su espalda hasta sus nalgas era un poema, la posición en la que estaba favorecía mucho su trasero.

— ¡Jade! Ow…—se quejó frunciendo el ceño y colocando una mano en su sien; en su patético intento de detener mi "halago". Al parecer le sorprendió el que no hiciera un drama por esto.

—Vamos, no es mi culpa que el fotógrafo captara bien tu trasero, Tor. Estas ardiente.

—No lo repitas, por favor.

— ¿O qué?

—Vamos… el... el asunto es que esto pues... te traerá problemas, digo… sé que eres reservada p-por eso… pensé que… te importaría si…—y vuelve el incesante parloteo.

—Omite esto por un momento. — Pedí con toda la calma que pude acumular. Esto nos traerá muchas complicaciones. Y he logrado mantener mi vida privada EN PRIVADO por mucho tiempo como para que ahora se desate por este evento. No quiero saber de esto. Mi prioridad por el momento es Vega. Y quiero solucionar esto, sea lo que sea que tenemos entre nosotras. — ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

Tori flaqueó un poco antes de responder. Sorprendida por la poca importancia que mostré ante tal noticia. Me miro curiosa por un instante, luego suspiró.

— Después de la reunión con nuestro productor, almorcé con André y fuimos a visitar a Cat, pasamos la tarde con ella mi teléfono casi no tenía batería y olvide mi cargador aquí, te envié un par de mensajes antes de que se apagara. Luego Robbie la llamo para darle una gran noticia y como estábamos con ella, llamó a Beck para encontrarnos todos en un bar. Le pedí que te llamara, quería hablar contigo acerca de… la noticia y pues, también de nosotras…

Seguí escuchando atentamente cada detalle, pensando sinceramente en la remota posibilidad de creer que el destino no esté a nuestro favor al final de todo. Su voz se atenuaba cada vez que se refería a nosotras, tratando de aliviar la sensación acompañando su explicación con movimientos de sus manos, está nerviosa.

—Robbie se casará, nos presentó a su prometida, su nombre es Isabel es una chica muy agradable, te caería bien…Beck hablo con Robbie planean hacer una recepción sencilla. — menciona repentinamente, quiere cambiar el tema.

Volví a pensar en Beck, en cómo se coqueteaban sutilmente en mi cumpleaños, ella ya me aclaró que no había nada entre ellos, pero aún no llega a donde quiero.

—Después de unas horas y muchas copas, todos decidieron volver a sus casas, yo quise quedarme, Cat insistió en que tenía que volver, era tarde. Parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo. Beck se ofreció a traerme, ya estaba algo pasada de copas pero aun podía aparentar estar sobria. Encendí mi teléfono y vi tu mensaje. Considere la idea de irme con Beck, sin embargo teníamos una charla pendiente, pensé que malinterpretarías la situación, así que le dije a Beck que irías por mí y hablaríamos.

Eso sí es algo que haría, aún tengo algunas viejas costumbres que sacan lo peor de mí.

—Después de insistirle un poco, lo convencí, sin embargo, debido a que una Tori ebria no piensa mucho las cosas, también me convencí a mí misma de que irías por mí, así que te esperé Jade.

—Mierda… espera ¿a qué hora fue eso? —Fruncí mi ceño mientras intentaba recordar ese mensaje. Ya estaba pensando más de la cuenta.

—Calma, no te había pedido nada, fue una pequeña mentira, que termine creyendo. Pasaron un par de horas más y ya estaba muy subida de copas, fue cuando se me ocurrió revisar mi teléfono nuevamente y el mensaje jamás fue escrito, intente enviarte uno pero, ya estaba muy pasada de copas. No tenía mi moto, mi auto lo deje aquí también.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste entonces, Tori? —pregunte alarmada, es famosa, cualquiera puede reconocerla y la gente esta tan malditamente enferma que pudieron aprovecharse de ella. Además recuerdo perfectamente como llego, no quiero asumir nada, quiero conocer su versión de la historia, pero ¡con un demonio, estaba borracha! Quizás ni lo recuerde. Me levante bruscamente y empecé a caminar alrededor de la isla de la cocina, Vega se sobresaltó por un instante hasta que le hice un ademan con mi mano para que continuara, mientras seguía dando vueltas, intentando asimilar toda la información.

—Aún estaba lloviendo muy fuerte cuando salí del bar, caminé un poco. Llegue a una estación de policía. Sé que es extraño, pero pude hablar con mi tía Sonya allí, casualmente estaba en esa zona. Me vio en ese estado y después de un largo sermón en su patrulla de camino aquí, prometió no decir nada, me acompaño hasta la puerta del edificio. Tuve que llamar al portero para entrar, deje mis llaves en el auto de Cat. Y así fue como llegue, toque un par de veces la puerta con la esperanza de que abrieras y no terminar desplomada en el pasillo, me sentía terrible. Por un descuido dejaste la puerta sin seguro y entre, tropecé con la mesita de la entrada y termine cayendo al suelo, el resto lo sabes.

— ¿Y cómo tienes todos esos chupetones en tu cuello y parte de tu pecho? No soy tonta Vega. Hay más.

Su rostro enrojeció violentamente, aun con su tono de piel, puso una mano en su cuello intentando torpemente taparlos, ya los vi, no tiene caso ocultarlos, su mirada se desvió a un rincón de la cocina y una torpe y vergonzosa sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, la estoy mirando demasiado. Me inclino sutilmente a ella para escuchar su explicación.

—B-bueno… —cerro sus ojos por un instante y tomo una bocanada de aire, todo indicio de vergüenza desapareció instantáneamente. — Es porque cierta chica se portó bastante carnal hace un par de noches, se olvidó de la discreción y quiso marcar territorio por su cuenta. —soltó un suspiro y finalmente levanto su mirada, encontrándose con la mía. Estamos más cerca de lo que imaginé. Tomo aire nuevamente, sin inmutarse por nuestra cercanía, y con sus ojos fijos en los míos me susurró.

—Fuiste tú, Jade.

 _Bien Jade, ya tienes lo que necesitas.._. ¿o tal vez no?

Lleve mi mano junto a la suya, apartándola suavemente de su cuello, sin dejar de mirarla, deje su mano entre las mías, admirando el bien trabajo que hice marcándola, la única forma de ocultarlas es usando una buena capa de maquillaje, sin embargo no hizo esfuerzo alguno por cubrirlas.

—Supongo que me dejé llevar…—susurre acercándome nuevamente a su rostro, mi mano empezó a recorrer desde la suya, subiendo por su brazo, se estremeció ante mi toque. Su respiración se hacía más pesada, intentaba mantener el control.

—Jade…— volvió a susurrar, termine eliminando la distancia entre nosotras, iniciando un suave beso, diría que es la primera vez que le beso estando completamente sobria. La tome por sorpresa, sin embargo, no me separe, finalmente ella reacciono y empezó a corresponder, llevo sus manos a mis caderas y yo deje que mi mano continuara paseándose por su brazo mientras la otra se posaba en su cuello. Sus labios me embriagaban, tomando ella el control de nuestro beso, saboreando mis labios entre los suyos.

Mierda.

* * *

 **N/A: Dime lo que piensas, si te gusto o no puedes dejar un Review, espero que les esté gustando por donde va mi historia, no tengo aun un estimado de cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero seré sutil con el drama.**

 **Díganme si quieren algunos capítulos mas adelante que muestre más de los chicos, sin embargo como es un Jade-centric seguirá siendo su punto de vista.**

 **Gracias por leer ;) nos vemos**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: ¡Buenas Madrugadas! Quiero iniciar esta introducción con un ruego para que no haya más fallas eléctricas pero ¿a quién engaño? ¡Nuestro país ha sido tan mal administrado que se está yendo al demonio!**

 **Listo, momento de desahogo completado y disculpen que lo diga aquí pero bueno... finalmente conseguí tener un poco de inspiración gracias al silencio ensordecedor y la completa Oscuridad. Este cap. es algo corto pero Hey, vendrán cosas muy interesantes en el futuro, sé que dije al inicio que tendría uno o dos capítulos pero ¿a quien engaño? mientras más escribo más ideas llegan a mi mente. En fin.**

 **Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad y esto es solo por mero ocio.**

 **Enjoy It.**

* * *

Silent Night Cap. 6

EL beso se era más urgente, mi sentido común se había perdido en algún lugar de mi mente. Todo lo demás solo se enfocaba en cómo se sentían sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mis caderas cada vez más cerca de mi trasero su toque me quemaba, enredé mis dedos en su cabello, finalmente sus manos apretaron mis nalgas apegándome a su cuerpo, el calor en mi vientre se hacía más intenso y si embargo ella parecía estar más necesitada que yo, emanaba un calor abrasador. La necesitaba, y esta vez tenía que ser diferente.

Un ligero estremecimiento de su parte me hizo separarme, abrí mis ojos y fue cuando mi razón volvió a mí. Ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y sin embargo no me soltaba. Claro, aún tiene resaca.

—Tori yo…— no pude decir más, su cuerpo se desplomó en mis brazos. Estaba ardiendo… ¡Mierda! Puse el torso de mi mano en su frente. Tiene una fiebre muy alta. Bien hecho Jade, pensando solo en sexo ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste una adolescente hormonal otra vez?

Suspire tomándola en mis brazos, no es la primera vez que la cargo, sin embargo al estar inconsciente se siente más pesada. Termine acostándola en mi cama pues, mi habitación era la más cercana a la cocina. Busque su teléfono y llame a Holly. Su madre debe tener experiencia en estas situaciones, Yo llegue a cuidar de mi hermano un par de veces y recuerdo a Josie cuidando de ambos, sin embargo terminaba dejándole el peso muerto a Charlotte; nuestra madre.

— _Hola bebé, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que vaya?_ — ¿Qué mierda?

—Hey, Señora Vega, es Jade. —dije algo insegura. No sé si entendí bien, parte de pasar tiempo con Tori es acostumbrarme a sus repentinas frases en español. He aprendido un poco y aunque he tenido interés en saber más no puedo dejar que Vega lo sepa.

— ¡Oh! ¿Cómo estas, Jade? Puedes decirme Holly ¿recuerdas?

—Eh... Sí, Veg-Tori esta… algo enferma y pensé en que podría venir yo… tengo trabajo que hacer—mentí a medias.

— ¿Tienes que trabajar tan tarde? —preguntó con preocupación. ¿Por qué todos los Vega se preocupan tanto?

—Pues sí, hay un retraso en la grabación así que… Sí. — dije finalmente, no es una mentira por completo pero espero que sea suficiente para que venga.

— Estaré allí en veinte minutos— dijo y se escuchó el típico tono al finalizar la llamada. ¿Por qué no llame a un médico? A pesar de que el mundo sabe que vivimos juntas no saben que este es nuestro departamento. Solo conocen el edificio y con la seguridad que hay no dejan pasar a la gente con facilidad. Tenemos casas separadas además y es la dirección general que conocen nuestros médicos familiares. Además esta ese rumor en las noticias… no es conveniente llamar la atención ahora.

Salí de mi habitación después de dejar una toalla húmeda sobre la frente de Vega, no recuerdo por qué, pero funcionaba con mi hermano. Después de limpiar la cocina me debatí entre guardar o comer el resto de la sopa, no llevo ninguna dieta como ella, esa es la razón de mis curvas.

La puerta principal se abrió asustándome momentáneamente. Holly venia entrando con un par de bolsas en cada mano.

—Jade, aquí estoy. ¿Dónde está Tori? — preguntó en voz alta, no podía verme desde la entrada así que decidí salir y ayudarle.

—Está en mi habitación, déjeme ayudarle— ofrecí tomando un par de bolsas. Mala decisión, esto pesa casi tanto como ella, tal vez sea el cansancio— ¿Qué rayos es todo esto?

—Pues Tori es algo especial cuando se siente mal. Nunca se sabe que síntomas tendrá así que traje lo necesario.

—Tiene algo de fiebre—comente sin darle importancia, a pesar de que estaba bastante preocupada por ella.

— ¿fiebre? Oh no…— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte siguiéndole el paso hasta mi habitación, Holly es una mujer bastante calmada a pesar de la situación, ver su cara llena de preocupación es para asustarme a muerte.

Fui ignorada. Me quede de pie recostada en el marco de mi puerta mientras la veía sacar algunas cosas del otro par de bolsas que traía. Ropa de Vega aparentemente, varias botellas de agua y jugos y mucha gelatina ¿Qué?

—Jade abre un poco más la puerta por favor— susurró más calmada.

—Claro— termine de abrir la puerta con el pie, y me situé en el sillón de mi escritorio, concentrada en cada cosa que hacia Holly. Hasta que empezó a moverla para desvestirla. Sentí como el calor en mis mejillas aumentaba. He visto a Tori desnuda pero jamás frente a su madre. Sin embargo véanme aquí, sin mover ni un musculo.

— ¿ _Mamá?_ — susurro vega mientras le quitaba la ropa.

— _Aquí estoy bebé, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?_ — y aquí viene una conversación que pronto dejare de entender.

— ¿ _Dónde está…?_

— _estoy aquí cariño ahora ven, siéntate un momento ¿te duele algo?_

— mi cabeza— oh, pensé que me perdería.

—Jade podrías traerme las otras bolsas, ¿por favor?

—Seguro— susurré saliendo de la habitación en modo automático. Mientras caminaba a la sala escuche a Tori alterada, me apresure y volví a la habitación, ella se encontraba cubierta nuevamente y a Holly tratando de quitarle la sabana de encima

—Victoria sabes que necesitas respirar, no luches que será peor.

— _¡Mamá! Ella no debe estar…_ — interrumpió su quejido al verme en la puerta

— Aquí esta lo que me pidió. —el momento se prestaba para molestarla y sin embargo no comente nada. Aún estaba algo preocupada. Así que deje las bolsas en la cómoda junto a mi cama y salí en silencio. Luego recordé que esa es mi habitación.

Volví después de un rato. Ya Tori se encontraba vestida, esta vez era solo un top sin mangas y pantalones cortos, no estaba tan abrigada como pensé que debería, estaba tomando jugo mientras hablaba con su madre. —Lo siento, Jade— dijo al verme.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — pregunte levantando una ceja. Ambas sabemos de nuestro acuerdo, pero ¿sería capaz de mencionarlo frente a Holly?

—Por dejar que…— y allí está. No lo recordaba.

—No hay nada de que disculparte, solo vine por esto. —mencione mostrando uno de mis guiones.

—Pero… Jade… Cat me dijo…

—Tuve un inconveniente en el trabajo, Ashley se lesionó y no puedo dejar que se retrase la grabación. Tengo que irme. —interrumpí lo que sería la entrada a un momento incómodo. Realmente no me iría. Solo me quedaría en su habitación a cambio. Vi su móvil en la cocina y lo tome para llamar a Cat.

—Hola Tori ¿Jade aun no regresa?

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, Kitty

— ¡Jade! Te estuve llamando un buen rato y no podía localizarte, pensé que habías huido o algo así.

—Estoy bien, Vega no tanto, está enferma y Holly está aquí, no te preocupes.

— ¿En serio, es tan grave?

—No, es solo que no sé cómo lidiar con esta situación, además no es una niña pequeña.

Mi conversación con Cat duro poco tiempo, después de aclararle que Vega estaría en buenas manos se despidió con alivio en su voz, estaba a punto de abordar el avión y no podía quitarle más tiempo, al final no tuve la oportunidad ni el valor de pedirle más apoyo emocional. Ella tiene muchas cosas encima como para lidiar con mis problemas también.

— ¿Jade, sigues aquí? —escuche la voz de Holly y decidí salir de la habitación de Vega.

— ¿sucede algo?

—Solo quería avisarte que Tori estará mejor en unos días pero es un poco complicado quedarme, Trina tuvo una emergencia y debo ir por ella.

Hay algunas cosas que Tori no me permite saber, no suelo demostrar mi preocupación por ella sin embargo hay algo en su familia que me está inquietando, y no exagero al preguntarme el por qué Holly debe buscar a Trina cuando recuerdo que hace casi 10 años ya ella tenía su licencia y era bastante independiente en aquel entonces.

— No te pido que faltes a tu trabajo para cuidar de ella, es lo bastante madura como para cuidarse sola, sin embargo espero me llames si hay algún problema ¿podrás? Tori es muy testaruda —Lo sé Holly, lo sé muy bien.

—Claro, no hay problema. —mencione distraída mientras mi mirada se perdía en dirección a mi habitación, estaba abierta.

—deje algo de comida en la cocina. — menciono finalmente antes de irse. Asegure la puerta esta vez, he estado tan fuera de mi irónicamente que he empezado a tener estos pequeños descuidos. Fui nuevamente a mi habitación para darle un último vistazo a Tori. Para mi sorpresa se encontraba despierta. Dudé un poco antes de acercarme y sentarme junto a la cama.

Ella me miró pero no decía nada. Estaba empezando a pensar que se formaría un silencio incomodo, sin embargo no fue así, coloque mi mano en su frente y cerro sus ojos en reacción. Su fiebre había bajado solo un poco, su rostro seguía enrojecido. Volví a encontrarme con su mirada tan profunda, podía perderme en esos marrones profundos. Mostré una leve sonrisa y ella tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

— Creo que la ducha no funcionó muy bien ¿o sí?

— tal vez ayudo un poco con tu borrachera. —dije en voz baja y relajándome al ver que le gustó mi gesto. — Sé que no es momento para decir esto pero, entendí el por qué necesitamos parar.

Ella frunció el ceño, tal vez pensó que continuaría exigiendo respuestas, hay huecos en su historia que necesito llenar pero este no es el momento. Me separe y me puse de pie para salir pero ella me detuvo.

—Espera… ¿te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

¡Oh vamos! ¿Finalmente dejo que consiga lo que quiere y ahora me pide dormir juntas?

—Por favor… —ese pequeño susurro, el tono que toma su voz en este momento me hace tambalear, se escucha tan pequeña, tan indefensa. He tolerado muchas cosas en mi vida pero jamás he podido resistirme a esa cara de cachorrito a medio morir y mucho menos con su voz.

—Vale, Tori. —susurro separándome finalmente para ponerme algo de dormir, no me molesto en salir de la habitación o cambiarme en el baño y sin mirarla de regreso me recuesto al otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Lentamente ella se gira y se acurruca pasando su mano por mi cintura y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Definitivamente esto es todo lo contrario a "parar"

—Buenas noches Jade.

* * *

 **N/A: como dije tengo algo grande planeado para este Fic. A pesar de que es un JadeCentric quiero aclarar unas cosas con respecto a Tori y su situación, Jade sospecha que ella se ha alejado de su familia, pues más adelante explicare el por qué. Sin embargo dejare una pista: En los últimos dos años en los que ambas han vivido Juntas Tori no ha vuelto a visitar a su familia, solo ve a su mamá y a su tía Sonya de vez en cuando ¿qué sucede con David y Trina? Acaso hubo algún lio? ya Jade tiene una ligera sospecha y lo vendrá contando poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos. Estimo un aproximado de 10 episodios más antes de terminarlo, sin embargo espero que no me crean. ¡Soy tan voluble!**

 **¡En fin! Muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben al privado. Su opinión es muy importante para mí. Ya sabes ¿Si te gusta? Review y ¿si no? ¡Review!**

 **Hasta dentro de siete días mas si no muero en el camino (?) okya.**

 **Feliz noche y gran inicio de semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Nothing to say, a veces siento que las cosas pasan rápido, y en ocasiones, como esta. Siento que todo pasa tan lento. Espero no se aburran. He tenido una semana complicada. En fin**

 **Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider**

 **Enjoy It**

* * *

Silent Night Cap. VII

* * *

— _¡Hey, Cuervo! ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Es la voz de mi Hermana Josie, se dedicó a estudiar la misma carrera de papá para trabajar con él, o como suelo decir yo; para él. Mi relación con ella es muy intensa. Podría confiarle todo, desde pequeña ella era mi cómplice. Pero al crecer y con el divorcio de mis padres nos distanciamos, aun mas cuando se fue a la universidad, nos solíamos ver en algunas ocasiones, reuniones familiares y cosas similares, en esta ocasión, estaba enferma. Es mi segundo año en Hollywood Arts. Pesqué un leve resfriado y Charlotte no estaba en la zona, mucho menos mi padre. Jackson tampoco estaba y casualmente mi hermana quiso saber si seguía con vida por un mensaje de texto. Tomó el primer avión a Hollywood Hills. Y termino aquí, cuidando de mí. Ella tiene mucho talento y mucha imaginación, supongo que pasar tiempo con ella desde que era pequeña influyo en lo que soy en este momento. Me ayudaba con mis cuentos de terror, causaba traumas a mis compañeros con los mismos, ella siempre lo aplaudió._

 _Lástima que mi padre pensara diferente._

— _Me duele la cabeza Jo…_

— _Come algo, luego descansa, aun no es hora de tu medicina. Estaré en mi habitación._

— _cierra la puerta. —le dije frunciendo el ceño._

— _Oblígame. —no es que le gustara llevarme la contraria siempre. De hecho lo disfruta. Pero así es más sencillo para ambas saber si mejoro o no. ¿Su técnica? Dejar una cesta con algunas pelotas de goma, solo tengo que lanzarlas sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, el sonido sordo que hacen al impactar contra la mesa o cualquier cosa que rompa es suficiente para saber que la necesito. Somos algo destructoras cuando estamos juntas._

—La extraño.

Desperté y, por primera vez después de mi cumpleaños, puedo decir que logré descansar.

No quería levantarme aun, me sentía muy cómoda, aunque fue un sueño muy extraño, fue más un recuerdo que un sueño. Era una mañana bastante fresca, la luz del sol no me molestaba para nada y sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos era muy…

Espera.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ?!

No puede ser. Dormimos juntas. Esta vez lo hicimos, nuestra regla sagrada.

No es que tuviéramos sexo como las veces anteriores, pero sí que necesitábamos espacio y esta no es la forma de obtenerlo.

¡Pero no hice nada!

—Tori… Vega, despierta— susurre intentando soltarme de su agarre dándole unas palmaditas en las manos. ¿Qué hora es?

¡Mierda, la grabación! Intente buscar mi teléfono sin moverme demasiado, pero fue en vano. Oh cierto, está roto. Será mejor que me presente en el set antes de que todos pierdan la cabeza.

Un quejido roto sale de su garganta, mientras se acurruca detrás de mí. Uh.

Tres, dos, uno. — ¡VEGA!

— ¡AHH! ¿Qué demonios? ¡Jade!—llora después de casi causarle un ataque cardiaco.

—No seas bebé, no querías soltarme —Dije saliendo de la cama y de mi cuarto inmediatamente antes de que asimilara la idea de que rompimos la regla de "dormir juntas". Fui al baño, me aseé lo más rápido que pude pues, iba un par de horas tarde al Set.

Al volver a mi habitación, Tori ya no se encontraba. Me coloque una blusa algo holgada y unos Jeans ceñidos con mis usuales botas, un maquillaje ligero y termine con un Look casual muy sencillo. Es una buena forma de no llamar la atención hasta llegar a mi destino. Salí de la habitación y no había rastro de Vega hasta que fui a la cocina, se encontraba haciendo Crepes con chocolate

— ¿Te dejan comer eso? Creí que tu mamá dejo comida para ti en el refrigerador—Debí guardarle sopa.

—Es para ti… —Dijo casi en un susurro. No la habría escuchado si no le pusiera atención.

—Oh, gracias —Murmuró algo más, sin embargo esta vez fue inentendible para mis oídos.

—Aquí tienes… — se nota bastante cohibida. Y no estoy en un buen momento para una charla sentimental. Tendremos que esperar, al menos hasta mi regreso. —Ten un buen día.

—Tú vuelve a la cama. Llama al set si necesitas algo, o a tu madre. —No soy de despedirme de ella al salir, vivimos juntas sí, pero pese a la relación, hemos sido emocionalmente desapegadas, o eso quisiera creer.

* * *

— ¡Jade! Ya era hora, íbamos a colapsar si no te contactábamos. —fueron las palabras de una de las asistentes de producción.

— Siempre que no quemaran el set en mi ausencia todo está bien. Dime que ya filmaron las escenas de ayer sin problemas, el viaje a las montañas se tendrá que posponer hasta la recuperación de Ashley. —Dije sin dejar abrir el tema de mi ausencia. Kelly; era el nombre de esta chica. Me resumió todos los detalles que me perdí el día anterior además de asistirme con un teléfono provisional por el momento para que pudiera comunicarme, no pidió detalles de cómo fue que el mío se "perdió".

La mañana fue más tranquila y pude concentrarme en mi trabajo, hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo. Opté por comer al aire libre mientras estudiaba la esencia de los actores que se encontraban ensayando sus líneas.

— ¿con quién crees estuvo? Ella comparte ese lugar, no es un secreto — Fue un murmullo que escuche un poco cerca mío, giré mi rostro solo un poco para ver de dónde venía la charla.

— Algunos dicen que era Victoria, pero ese mismo día salió un anuncio de que podía tener una relación con su compañero André.

— ¿ya viste ese trasero, mujer? No se puede comparar con el de nadie más, es del tamaño perfecto. Y solo puede pertenecer a Vic.

—Los rumores vuelan… —Susurre para mí misma. Me levante con calma y camine hacia el par de habladores sin mostrar expresión alguna en mi rostro. Cuando me vieron pude notar como la sangre abandonaba sus cabezas.

—La hora de almuerzo está por terminar, vuelvan a sus lugares —Les dije, empezaron a balbucear cosas sin sentido y finalmente el chico con quien ella hablaba salió corriendo completamente aterrado por mi presencia. Ella en cambio se sonrojo un poco.

—N-No hablábamos de Usted señorita West. Pero ¿ha escuchado los rumores? —Tiene agallas, lo admito, pero no por nada he mantenido mi vida en privado.

—No me interesan esas cosas, nunca hablaran de mí más que de mi trabajo, así que te aconsejo vuelve a tu lugar y deja los rumores de lado, te aseguro que nadie aquí se encarga de esa "actividad". —No me gusta dar explicaciones, pero ese es el tipo de comentarios que suelo dejar al aire para que no se metan en mi vida.

Me costó un poco de trabajo enfocarme durante la tarde, quise llamar un par de veces a casa pero no suelo ser así, finalmente decidí no hacerlo. No soy de preocuparme por alguien más, no soy de estar ansiosa por volver a casa, mi vida ha dado un giro completo desde que vivo con Tori… ¿Por qué ahora?

No entiendo como ella ha logrado meterse tanto en mi mente, aun cuando habíamos acordado que no habría sentimentalismo entre nosotras, bueno… fue algo implícito. Lo único que habíamos acordado en si era darnos nuestro espacio siempre. Solo compartiríamos el lugar en ocasiones, pero desde hace ya dos años que no nos hemos separado de ese lugar, ella no volvió a su casa, y yo tampoco volví a la mía, Jackson es quien la cuida.

—Señorita West, ¿Qué posibilidad hay de adelantar la grabación de la escena Final?

¿Extrañará a su familia? Si mal no recuerdo André me conto una vez que ellos se mudaron a otro lugar ¿A dónde habrán ido? Mi mente no para de dar vueltas al asunto…

— ¿Señorita West?

Es estúpido lo mucho que me afecta. Necesito saber si está bien, necesitamos hablar, mantener distancia, tal vez vuelva a casa, no es una mala idea. Sí. Eso haré.

—Uhm... Seño—

— ¿QUÉ? ¡Joder Ian! ¿De dónde saliste? —Dije frustrada y Alterada. Necesito mantener el control antes de interactuar con las personas; de lo contrario terminare arrancándole la cabeza a alguien por su incompetencia

— Yo... eh… quería saber si podríamos adelantar la grabación de la última escena, ya que Ashley no aparece en ella y… tal vez…

— ¿Ya leíste el libreto? —Siento que me dará migraña…. —Entregue el último cambio en la mañana. Ashley aparecerá al final, dando entrada a la una secuela. Tómense la semana para montarlo todo. —Salí de allí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, podría tomarme un par de días libres mientras decido que hacer con Tori. Por ahora realmente no deberíamos tener esta cercanía, debo encargarme de esos estúpidos rumores.

* * *

Conducía pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que podría encontrarme al llegar al apartamento, tomé un desvió para ver a mi hermano y plantearle la posibilidad de que vuelva a mi casa. En su momento la satisfacción de poder comprarme esta propiedad me llenó en su totalidad, sin embargo, es tan grande y solitaria como la casa de mis padres y fue una experiencia que no quiero repetir. Ya estoy acostumbrada a tener compañía, específicamente la de Vega…

Finalmente llegue, había un grupo de reporteros frente a ella, esto no me lo esperaba, rodearon mi auto frente a la entrada para intentar sacarme información que sinceramente no quiero dar. Bastó darles una mirada de muerte para que se apartaran, aun me creen capaz de atropellar a alguien, el portón se abrió luego de pulsar el botón de este, algunos hicieron el amague de entrar, pero saben muy bien que es propiedad privada y podrían terminar en prisión si lo intentan.

Nadie entró.

Llegue a la entrada y me quede un par de minutos, dudando, no quería entrar por alguna extraña razón, solo tenía esta inmensa necesidad de volver al apartamento y ver a Tori. Solo ella me traería calma, después de luchar con mi yo interno, sucumbí ante lo evidente que era el hecho de estar enamorada de Tori a esta altura, y me permití fantasear en como seria nuestra relación por unos empalagosos treinta segundos. Fue lo mucho que soporte, es una estupidez.

Debo callar a la gente ahora. Pero antes, hablar con Tori.

* * *

 **N/A: Algo corto, lo sé. Gracias por sus Reviews, hasta el domingo/lunes ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: es bastante complicado tener una crisis existencial y tener que escribir todo lo opuesto (?) pues no, no lo es de hecho te ayuda bastante sin embargo la situación me supera. Esto fue todo lo que logre en el transcurso de la semana pasada. ¿Por qué dos días tarde? sencillo, otra vez sin electricidad y ahora sin internet. En fin, no quiero abandonar esta historia y no pretendo hacerlo, no sé cómo llegare al final planeado pero no me rendiré.**

 **Sin más que añadir. VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Enjoy it**

* * *

¿Qué es el valor?

¿Es una simple cualidad del ser humano? Lo que vuelve "buena" a una persona ¿tal vez? La palabra como tal es tan extensa pues no existe un "valor", puede ser físico, puede ser algún tipo de valor… bondad, empatía. Pero a lo que me refiero en realidad es: ¿qué se necesita para tener el valor de enfrentar una realidad que estuviste negando por tanto tiempo?

Admití finalmente el hecho de que tengo este sentimiento por Tori y desde hace mucho tiempo, sin especificar, pues; nadie sabe cuándo se enamora de alguien, solo comprenden cuando ya están perdidamente enamorados de esa persona.

No fui a casa ese día, ni el siguiente, pasar estos dos días con Jackson fue una experiencia liberadora para mí, viendo películas o jugando videojuegos. Mi hermano me conoce lo suficiente como para no hacer las preguntas equivocadas, actúa muy maduro para su edad lo que me resulta liberador. Si tan solo no fuera tan disperso en lo que quiere…

No quise comunicarme con nadie, aun si eso implicaba causarle a Tori un ataque de ansiedad por mi repentina desaparición, no debería preocuparse pero en estos últimos días está esta tensión entre ambas que resulta ser sofocante y a la vez necesaria, somos lo suficientemente grandes para evitarnos estos dramas y aun así… aquí estoy, sin querer ir con ella aun cuando muero por hacerlo ¿acaso tiene sentido?

En el set no era necesaria mi presencia, podían comunicarse conmigo por el teléfono que me proporcionaron, sin embargo era solo para emergencias, entonces ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué no regreso con Tori y terminamos de acordar lo que necesitamos? Ah sí, porque ya le estoy dando lo que pidió, claro necesitamos espacio y esta es una buena forma de dárselo.

Sin embargo la otra razón por la que sigo aquí es porque ya la noticia de mi supuesto romance paso a segundo plano, al ser ella cantante es un objetivo más común de las cámaras y ahora que salió el rumor de su "relación con André" pues todo se enfoca en ella, ya se siente mejor, la vieron en el parque cerca del apartamento con él. Se veían muy unidos, siempre han sido cercanos pero no puedo evitar sentir celos ahora que sé que lo hacen intencionalmente

¿Debería considerar salir con alguien más? Ni en sueños, no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas, al menos quiero resolver mi situación con Tori, y para eso tengo que esperar. Le daré un mes. Sí. Pasare un mes fuera de casa, me meteré de lleno con mi trabajo. Oh todo el set volverá a sufrir, no hay nada mejor que volver a mi zona de confort.

Creo que un mes es demasiado tiempo ¿no es así?

Tan rápido me acostumbre a estar acompañada que el estar en mi casa completamente sola es… sofocante. No estoy en mi zona de confort. Si es obvio que estoy en mi casa y no hay lugar más cómodo que eso ¿no? Pero no es así para mí, me siento como en casa de nuestros padres, sin Josie ni Jackson, completamente sola en aquel lugar que odiaba llamar hogar, mi propia casa se había convertido en eso y aquel pequeño apartamento en todo lo que necesitaba, ese era mi hogar. Un lugar al que me estoy prohibiendo volver por temor a enfrentar la realidad. Estoy enamorada de Tori.

¿Cuantas veces necesitare repetírmelo para tener el valor de decirlo? El efecto de hablar en voz alta tiene mucho impacto en algunas personas, sin embargo, no quiero hacer la prueba conmigo, necesito encontrarme, saber dónde estoy, en qué posición me encuentro, a donde quiero llegar. ¿Será conveniente? ¿Cómo podría afectarme y cómo afectaría a Tori? Pues esta no es una decisión que dependa solo de mí, y aquí es donde uno de mis miedos sale a flote, el dejar que alguien más tenga poder sobre mí. Un miedo que había dejado atrás pues comenzaba a confiar en las personas nuevamente, pocas, pero lo hacía. Tal vez quedar encerrada en un ascensor no sea tan malo.

—ESO JAMAS.

—Ya vine Jade… ¿estas ocupada?—fue la voz de mi hermano al entrar.

—Hey… —dije saliendo del estudio queriendo parecer casual e ignorando el hecho de que grité creyendo estar sola— ¿lo conseguiste?

—No sé si sea buena idea que ingieras toda esta azúcar…—dijo levantando un par de bolsas que traía en su mano izquierda.

—No es veneno Jack. —dije tomando ambas bolsas y llevándolas a la cocina, no necesitamos un chef o algo, hemos aprendido a cuidarnos solos y no hacia esto desde que era niña, es mi placer culposo. Algunos huevos, Harina de arroz, leche, polvo de hornear y mi amado dulce de leche. Hacer crepes de dulce de leche es un lujo que no siempre puedo darme, pero he hecho bastante desastre en estos días y esta será la cereza del pastel irónicamente.

* * *

—Creo que valió la pena hacerte el favor —Comentó Jack mientras devoraba por lo menos dos crepes al mismo tiempo.

— ¿crees? Por dios enano, si me descuido te los acabas todos, además se supone que eran para mí —le reprocho acercándome el plato para que deje de servirse.

— soy el único aquí que puede sobrevivir a las consecuencias ¿no?

—No eres el único, T— y entonces me di cuenta de que mi pequeño hermano no solo tiene agallas, es un suicida total. Y tiene el descaro de mostrar la sonrisa West, esa sonrisa que demuestra al mundo que nadie tiene la capacidad de estar por encima de nosotros, su manera de decirme –irónicamente- que estoy siendo una cobarde con lo que sea que este enfrentando en este momento, no conoce más. No le he dicho nada, sabe lo evidente por las noticias y no hace ningún comentario frente a mí, solo sonríe, termina su séptimo crepe y se levanta.

—Gracias por el postre— dice sin añadir más, ningún apodo, ni Jadey ni Morticia, mucho menos Bruja malvada, jamás le gusto ese apodo, solía decirme hermana y ya, siempre supo que los odie y jamás los usó.

Me siento una completa idiota, pero al mismo tiempo no estoy en una posición de tomar decisiones, mucho menos salir al mundo y anunciar que tengo sentimientos, no es mi estilo y odio los dramas innecesarios. Me siento como el alfil en un juego de ajedrez, atrapada en un recuadro y dependiendo de una fuerza mayor representada como un peón para poder hacer mi movimiento, estoy en una completa desventaja, y necesito cambiar mi jugada, sin embargo, esta pausa es necesaria, tal vez un mes sea mucho, tal vez no, ya veremos cómo inicia la semana, será entonces cuando decida qué demonios haré.

* * *

 **N/A: Un capitulo bastante corto donde conocemos más del remolino de sentimientos y problemas internos que tiene nuestra querida Jade, y continuaremos con la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar con Tori en esos días. ¿Qué opinan de añadir su punto de vista? es mi primera vez narrando en primera persona pero creo que si he podido con la gran West no tendría problemas con Tori, espero aun mantener su esencia intacta. Nos vemos en unos días.**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Quería hacer un capitulo bastante largo como para compensar estas 2 semanas de retraso, sin embargo preferí continuar con el método que llevo, es un poco complicado publicar semanal cuando se te presentan diferentes compromisos seguidos, además de un desorden de ideas que viene como un remolino llenándome de tantas posibilidades para las siguientes escenas y sin saber cómo incluirlas. Es frustrante. En fin**

 **Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Enjoy it**

* * *

Silent Night Cap. 9

¿Conocen ese sentimiento de culpa que aparece de la nada? Como cuando se olvidan de apagar la hornilla al cocinar arroz… o cuando olvidan cerrar con llave y lo recuerdan ya estando lejos… ese sentimiento de incertidumbre que en ocasiones es tan excitante… en este momento sinceramente no lo es.

Ese frio en la nuca, ese estremecimiento repentino, ese desasosiego en el pecho. Han pasado dos semanas desde que volví a casa de mi hermano. Compre un nuevo teléfono y he estado en modo automático durante estos días, ignorando completamente mis sentimientos y emociones, en el set aún no se percatan de la máscara que llevo, simplemente piensan que estoy de mal humor y solo obedecen mis peticiones sin rechistar. Vaya que saben cómo tratar con un West.

Tori viajo hace unos días. Publico en sus redes que iría a New York a grabar un video musical, al estilo "Broadway". Me alegro por ella, ha estado de mejor ánimo según he notado en sus redes y no. No la estoy acosando. Cat suele enviarme mensajes para darme noticias de ellas y reclamarme por no haberla llamado aun. No puedo hacerlo parte del espacio es tomar distancia, y que mejor forma que estar literalmente a más de tres mil kilómetros de distancia, aunque en avión son solo unas pocas horas, en fin.

Después de un corto viaje para la filmación he logrado mantenerme al margen con respecto a mis emociones sin necesidad de mostrarme evasiva. Aun así, ese escalofrió en mi cuello me recuerda que existe algo que está mal.

" **Kitty Cat: ¿Aun no la llamas?"**

Okey, exceptuando a Cat. Siento que envía el mismo mensaje a diario solo para molestarme.

" **No. Necesitamos espacio, te lo he dicho mil veces."**

" **Kitty Cat: han pasado dos semanas Jadey, espero ver un cambio al volver."**

Esto puede malinterpretarse. Ella no me está presionando. O eso quiero creer, solo quiere que hablemos porque nuestra última charla termino de forma inesperada. Además evitamos el tema esa mañana. Pero entendí el mensaje y el propósito de este espacio ¿Qué más espera de mí? He sido bastante comprensiva con ella, no la he presionado. No he mostrado alguna señal de molestia por esto a pesar de que es infernal-mente frustrante. Basta Jade, tengo que cambiar esta toma. Sí. Filmar desde abajo le dará mayor impacto.

—Ian necesito que vuelvas a grabar esta escena pero desde otra perspectiva, intenta de espalda a _Maddie_ por un momento solo enfocando a _Zack_ por unos segundos antes de grabar el desplome. —Dije en voz baja sin molestarme en ver si anoto lo que le pedí, sin mostrar ni un ápice de interés en la filmación, como dije "Modo automático"

—Grabar el desplome es algo arriesgado con el equipo que tenemos Señorita West—Mencionó con algo de nerviosismo. No estaba de humor para iniciar una discusión en plena grabación, la toma está quedando bien como esta y no quiero arruinarlo con una rabieta, por lo que decida ponerme de pie y alejarme del lugar.

La puesta de sol le dará un toque impactante al giro que quiero añadir. Uno de los mayores placeres de un director en plena filmación es jugar con su propio elenco. Muchos crean lazos importantes y se vuelven familiares al estar compartiendo tiempo, juntos. Sin embargo trabajar conmigo siempre será un reto para quien sea digno de ello. Chris Mason quien hace el papel de Zack es el único de los actores principales que conoce el giro que quiero añadir en esta escena. Sofía Carson; quien interpreta a Maddie, cree que el tomara su mano y se alejaran del acantilado, lo que no sabe es que hay una parte que se desprenderá, llevándolo a una posible muerte. El equipo, a pesar del temor que me tienen, disfruta trabajar con mis ideas de vez en cuando y este es uno de esos momentos, logran preparar todo tipo de escenario a escondidas de mis actores para llevarles una gran sorpresa al final.

Me quede de pie algo lejos de la escena, a veces extraño estar de ese lado de la cámara. Pero es más divertido llevar las riendas de algo que solo tú conoces y comprendes a la perfección.

— ¡ _ZACK!—_

— _. . . ¡Y CORTE!—_ Ese fue un grito bastante sublime a mi parecer. A pesar de la sorpresa y el posible ataque al corazón que le pude causar a Sofía, fue bastante profesional al no salir de su papel. Decidí acercarme nuevamente para verificar que todo esté en orden.

— Ay por dios Chris ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? Eso fue peligroso Cómo es que no estudiaron el terre—

—Y… ¿Cómo fue que gritaste Zack en vez de Chris? Fue una buena escena Maddie, me gusto la expresión de completo horror. Y felicidades Chris, fue una escena excelente. Sin embargo hay que repetirla. —Fue mi acotación antes de ver la cara de espanto de ambos. Reí un poco y ellos solo me acompañaron riendo con nerviosismo, en primer lugar es un evento extraño el hecho de que yo halague a mi personal, pero han estado conmigo durante todo un año y han destacado en todo sentido, un halago eventualmente no hace daño. —Relájense, la toma queda, simplemente quiero algo de material extra para adornar. Descansen 10 minutos antes de repetir. —finalmente se relajaron y se retiraron para tomar algunos bocadillos de una de las tiendas que colocamos.

La noche era bastante fría así que decidimos hacer una gran fogata para calentarnos y tener la experiencia de acampar aun cuando no estaba planeado. Mi celular quedo sin batería y, aunque tengo una de repuesto, no la usare hasta mañana.

— ¿Quién diría que después de un año de trabajo estaríamos compartiendo malvaviscos con la temible Jade West?

—Definitivamente es un momento épico, _Selfie_ —Dijo Sofía sacando su teléfono para capturar el momento. Para mantener mi reputación deje mi cara de pocos amigos. Tal vez Tori se digne a mirar la foto y haga algún comentario… tal vez.

—No se acostumbre, esta ocasión es especial, digo; por causarle un ataque de pánico a nuestra querida Maddie es lo menos que puedo hacer —mencione después de un rato.

— ¿Cuándo Vuelve Ashley?

— Oh, no les mencioné, esta despedida. Fue muy imprudente en el último rodaje y no acepto ese tipo de descuidos en mis actores así que no se confíen —dije con una expresión fastidiada, luego de unos segundos de silencio me digné a mirar la cara de los chicos, y déjenme añadir; fue sublime —Es chiste ¡vamos, se les quemaron los malvaviscos! Estará completamente recuperada en un par de semanas, nos dará tiempo de adelantar varias escenas antes del final.

Todos relajaron sus facciones al dar mi anuncio, charlamos por un rato, entre fotos y bromas terminamos por dormirnos tarde. Al día siguiente volveríamos a la ciudad y los actores tendrían un par de días libres, el equipo de producción y edición seria quien se encargara de armar la secuencia. Yo tengo la libertad de quedarme, aunque confió en mi personal, prefiero estar presente en este ambiente, me mantiene ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

" **The Bowery Ballroom estará al límite de fanáticos este fin de semana."**

" **Victoria y André acaban con las entradas en tan solo un par de horas."**

" **The Bowery trae sorpresas con la presentación de Victoria Vega y André Harris."**

Que gran inicio de semana. Ya es lunes y estamos por lanzar los últimos capítulos de la temporada antes de la secuela de la que nadie sabe nada aun. He sido muy evasiva en las últimas entrevistas y los actores han sido profesionales al no mencionar por ningún motivo algún indicio de que exista una secuela. Cat me ha escrito constantemente, no quiere que siga postergando nuestra reunión, quiere que viaje a New York con ella para ir al concierto de Tori, no me siento con ánimo de ir, además quería descansar este último fin de semana antes de dignarme a volver al apartamento.

"Vamos Jadey, ven conmigo. Sabes lo mucho que adoro New York y tengo tanto tiempo sin compartir viajes contigo. Solo por esta vez ¿por favor?" Era la voz de mi querida Kitty al otro lado del teléfono. Es lindo hablar con ella pero se ha tornado tedioso cuando el único tema de conversación es [por qué no ir al concierto de Tori]

"Bien, tu ganas, iré. Pero no subiré al escenario así que no repitas esa travesura de hace algunos años."

Un estruendoso grito de su parte fue mi señal para colgar, siento que voy a arrepentirme de esto.

* * *

 **N/A: Algo corto, lo sé. Pero tengo grandes planes para los siguientes días, solo espero lograr ponerme al día con ustedes. Nos vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Bueno, no será Fic semanal. Existen situaciones que nos superan sin embargo, me han ayudado un poco a tener un esquema de cómo hacer que sucedan las cosas... En fin.**

 **Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Sin más que añadir. Enjoy it**

* * *

Silent Night Cap. 10

* * *

¡No, no, NO! ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A PARTICIPAR EN ESTO!

¿Es que acaso yo hablo chino o qué?

* * *

El martes me quede todo el día y parte de la noche con el equipo de edición para resaltar detalles importantes que dejaran a la audiencia con ganas de más. Al final me ofrecí a invitarlos a cenar pues 16 horas de trabajo seguidas te pasan factura con el tiempo. Fuimos fotografiados un par de veces en el restaurante en el que estábamos, minutos después ya estábamos en las noticias, nada nuevo.

—Estamos algo adelantados para la entrega final, sin embargo terminaremos dependiendo de la recuperación de Ashley— soltó Kelly

—Si Ashley no se recupera en las próximas semanas deberíamos dar una pausa—menciono Ian, entiendo su punto de vista, pero…

—No se preocupen por ella. Tengo un final alternativo en caso de que no se recupere, pero en todo caso su regreso seria para mitad de la temporada siguiente. — y así sin más quedaron en un total silencio, donde el único sonido que nos acompañaba era el de nuestro entorno. Un simple restaurante.

Nadie menciono nada hasta la tarde del siguiente día. Cuando les anuncie a los actores principales la posibilidad de cambiar un poco el final en caso de que Ashley no pudiera reintegrarse al set. Algunos no lo tomaron bien. Específicamente Sofía. Quien entro como un personaje secundario gracias a Ashley y terminó volviéndose uno de los protagónicos.

Basto una conversación con su manager para que no armara un escándalo, conocen mi estilo de trabajo y saben que no tolero las rabietas. También deberían saber que no hago este tipo de cambios a la ligera sin antes estudiar todo el terreno al que me enfrento. Siempre es bueno tener un plan B que te ayude en caso de tener este tipo de situaciones y que terminen con el mismo resultado que planeaste al inicio.

—La manager de Ashley fue notificada unos días después del accidente de esta posibilidad. Ella está recuperándose bastante bien, es posible que no exista el cambio al final. Todo depende de ella.

* * *

— ¡no, no, NO! ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A PARTICIPAR EN ESTO!

Era viernes por la tarde y había llegado hace un par de horas a New York. A petición de Cat, quien quería sorprender a Tori antes de su concierto.

—Hablo enserio Jade, te dije que quería un cambio entre las dos. No entiendo cómo es que después de dos años de la noche a la mañana actúen como unas completas desconocidas ¡Cuando viven juntas!

—No nos tratamos como desconocidas, ella pidió espacio y se lo estoy dando. ¡Estar aquí es una completa violación a nuestro acuerdo! — ¿cómo es posible que planeara ir tras bambalinas y hablar directamente con ella?

—Sabes… —dijo y se quedó en silencio un rato, no quise interrumpir así que espere a que terminara — ¿Qué crees que le gustaría? Manzana o Mora —Finalizó inocentemente mirando la vitrina donde se mostraban algunos Píes.

— ¿Enserio Cat?

—Hablo muy enserio. Al igual que tu asunto con ella, todo era más sencillo antes, ustedes amándose a escondidas y todos pasándola bien. Desde tu cumpleaños no te he vuelto a ver sonreír de esa forma — No. Puede. Ser.

—Me estas jodiendo ¿no es así? — mencione entre dientes. — ¡Cat, no puedes andar diciendo esas cosas como si nada en una pastelería!

—Entonces… ¿mora o manzana?

—Mora, la manzana la empalaga…

Mátenme de una buena vez.

* * *

El estruendo al llegar al concierto no era normal. Aún faltaban un par de horas para que iniciara, el Reloj marcaba las 5 y el concierto iniciaba poco después de las 7, la entrada de Tori sería luego de su telonero. Cat quiso hacer una entrada estruendosa pero me negaba rotundamente a aparecer junto a ella como si fuéramos las mejores amigas de Tori. Cat lo era. En cambio yo… ya no sé cómo definir nuestra situación, ya no quería más drama. Todo era más sencillo cuando solo tenía que lanzar una mirada mordaz y todo el mundo me dejaba en paz, pero jamás fue el caso de Tori, ella siempre venía a por mas, sin importar lo que hiciera así que nunca pude acostumbrarme a ver un atisbo de temor en ella cuando de mí se trataba.

Pero los planes de Cat eran otros. Aprovecho el que estuviera vestida apropiadamente para arrastrarme "disimuladamente" fuera de la limosina. Enseguida nos cegaron los Flashes de los paparazzi. Tuve que fingir estar bromando con ella y emocionándome por ver el concierto de mi a—mi mejor "amiga" un par de poses y algunas preguntas cortas que Cat se encargó de responder por mí y terminamos entrando al lugar.

A pesar de toda la fama que tiene Tori esta gira promocional resultó ser algo pequeña. El lugar no es tan grande como los conciertos a los que he asistido pero sí que tiene clase y estilo. El ambiente es bastante cómodo y la acústica es buena, además de que no molesta el ensordecedor ruido de los fanáticos que aún siguen afuera esperando inútilmente entrar. Cat me dio un leve empujón señalando tras bambalinas para ir a hablar con ella.

—No puedo hacer eso. Debes saber mejor que yo que no debes alterarte antes de un concierto.

—Una hora es suficiente para calmarse y prepararse además, ¿por qué la alterarías? Solo quiero que se arreglen Jadey, ya es bastante cansado escucharlas a ambas quejarse sin solución

—Oye yo no me— Espera… ¿ella se ha estado quejando?

Esto no me lo esperaba.

—No realmente. Pero le afecta mucho el estar separadas. Aunque sabes que es buena actriz. Pero tú mejor que nadie debiste notar que ha estado muy intranquila en estos días… Oh espera, la has ignorado todo el tiempo, por eso no lo notas.

No negare el hecho de que la he ignorado. Pero se supone que es parte del espacio que me pidió. Aunque no es como si discutiéramos los términos del acuerdo —Bien Kitty, pero no es mi culpa si arruina su presentación.

—por supuesto que lo será.

* * *

Definitivamente este es el peor error que he cometido… ¿Cómo es que termino así?

Al menos el concierto no quedo "arruinado" es decir... No hubo daños todo salió tan robóticamente perfecto… ¿playback? Jamás. Tori tiene una voz demasiado perfecta; no necesita ningún arreglo ni al momento de grabar. Pero simplemente carecía de sentimiento. No sé si sus fanáticos más locos llegaron a notar lo que Cat y yo notamos.

Era solo un recipiente vacío, un CD en reproducción automática. Fue su concierto más corto. No hizo pausas, apenas interactuó con el público entre canciones, aunque la mayoría estuvieron en un punto de euforia que no tenía límite ni descanso, pues lo compenso dejando que el público cantara casi la mitad de sus canciones.

Al final del concierto decidió quedarse junto al escenario y fotografiarse con algunos fans antes de irse con André. Él se notaba muy agobiado por su estado en esta última presentación.

—desafinó un poco al final… no logro llegar a la nota más alta. —Fue el comentario de Cat, no quise añadir nada a su afirmación, tenía razón. Algo más le sucede a Tori, ¿pero Qué? —Lamento presionarte Jade, era mejor enfrentar la situación en otro momento, es solo que no soportaba ver a mis mejores amigas separadas…

—No tie—

—No, escúchame —me interrumpió aun sin mirarme… —tal vez esto las aleje mucho más de lo que ya están, desconozco lo que pudieron haber hablado antes del concierto pero es muy obvio que le afectó y mucho. No quiero culparte, te conozco y se cuanta culpa debes estar sintiendo en este momento. Pero lo que sucedió es culpa de ambas, tanto de ella como de ti. Me quedare y hablare con André antes de que vuelvan a Los Ángeles. Tú simplemente puedes volver mañana como estaba planeado ¿vale?

Finalmente me miró, Cat ha cambiado muchísimo con los años, aún sigue siendo algo torpe y sus ocurrencias continúan siendo inusuales, sin embargo ha madurado muchísimo, al punto de sentir esto último como una cachetada, solo me limite a asentir y bajar la cabeza, no tenía como refutar lo que decía, no tenía como defender mi punto tampoco, era todo un libro abierto para ella.

Solo espero arreglar las cosas pronto… a este punto Tori y yo podríamos volvernos desconocidas…

No puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice, pues no cambiará nada ni podré viajar al pasado para evitar esa charla… Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es ponerme en sus zapatos, entender su situación, sus sentimientos, armonizar los míos y tal vez, si el destino y nuestro orgullo nos lo permiten, poder conversar y solucionar todo… Tal vez.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Que paso? Bueno... si les digo que ni yo sé que paso ¿me creerían? De hecho si sé obviamente que sucedió pero no quise escribirlo para darle más suspenso. Lo sabrán todo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews, Favoritos, Y Follows. Son inmensamente apreciados me animan a continuar. *las traducciones seguirán siendo diarias si tengo la posibilidad, no descuido esta historia por esas, cuando es un proyecto personal y enteramente tuyo nunca dejarías que otro ajeno pase por encima. Créanme.**

 ** _Disnickyx_** **o algo así... *la autora original de "¡Como perros y gatos!* hizo una secuela del Fic de SKRowling, la contactare para ver si puedo traducirla para ustedes. Es maravilloso llegar al punto en el que tus mismos seguidores deciden crear historias a partir de las tuyas.**

 **En fin. Nos vemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia pertenece a SKRowling quien me permitio traducir para ustedes. Sin mas que añadir**_

 _ **Enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11**_

* * *

 _ **But I go out and I sit down**_

 _ **at a table set for two  
and finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what I say, I'm**_

 _ **not over you**_

* * *

No hablamos durante el resto de la semana. Estaba tan enojada conmigo, pero seguí el consejo del terapeuta y no la presioné, solo la llamaba dos veces al día todos los días. No como cada cinco minutos como quisiera.

El miércoles decidí seguirla a su casa desde el trabajo y atraparla en ese momento, pero no se fue a su casa. Ella fue a cenar con ese tipo del espectáculo. Se veían tan atrincherados en la conversación que estaban teniendo. Primero ella habló, y Él escuchó intensamente. Asintiendo enfáticamente, frotando su espalda, luego acarició su mejilla. Luego escuchó mientras él hablaba, y escuchó su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, esa era su pose de escucha.

Ya tuve suficiente cuando la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él. Me dirigí hacia ellos y les dije. — Oh, él es solo un amigo Tori, ¡nunca sería más que eso!

Ella ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de saltar lejos de él, solo me miró. — Bueno... hola a ti también Tori. — Dijo alejándose de él y luego secándose una lágrima de su mejilla. ¿Había estado llorando? — ¿Conoces a Harvey? Harvey, esta es mi esposa Tori.

Harvey Chilló... ¡Chilló! Los chicos a los que les gustaba mi música así, generalmente... no les gustaban las mujeres. Lo saludé y escuché lo que decía. — ¡Soy como tu mayor admirador! He estado rogándole a Jade que me deje conocerte durante los últimos dos años... ¡qué gran amiga es! Y luego, cuando se separaron, pensé ¡Oh, no, nunca la conoceré! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que volvieran a estar juntas, el mundo simplemente no tendría sentido si se separan! — Miré a Jade. Ella me mio la mirada de "Te lo dije".

— ¿Eres gay? —Dije sin pensar

— ¡Eres Tori Vega! — Escuché desde algún lugar detrás de mí. El chirrido debe haberme delatado. Empecé a ser acosada por buscadores de autógrafos. Jade se levantó de la mesa después de unos minutos, Harvey le dio su chaqueta y ella me envolvió con ella y me sacó del restaurante a mi auto.

Una vez que estuve allí, volvió al restaurante con la chaqueta de Harvey. Creo que Jade olvidó que ella también era famosa. Ella también fue acosada. Pero no fue tan malo. Firmó algunos autógrafos y volvió al restaurante.

El jueves, le envié unas flores a Jade en el trabajo. En la tarjeta le pedí que saliera conmigo el viernes y que me llamara cuando recibiera las flores. Ella no me llamó. Tenía algo muy especial planeado para esa fecha; así que el viernes por la mañana, le envié un mensaje de texto al restaurante en el que estaría, y que la esperaría hasta el cierre si fuera necesario.

Ella no respondió. Fui al restaurante y esperé dos horas. A la segunda hora estaba llorando. De repente, ella estaba allí, luciendo tan hermosa como siempre, de rodillas secándome las lágrimas. — Lo siento mucho. Perdí mi teléfono... había estado tratando de recuperarlo todo todo el día. El restaurante está atestado afuera; tus planes se filtraron antes de que me transfirieran mi teléfono. ¡Deja de llorar!

La aplasté contra mí. No podría importarme menos que hubiera un millón de paps afuera causando un espectáculo. Ella estuvo aquí. Ella había venido. La besé suavemente, y casi me derretí cuando ella correspondió.

—Awwww — se escuchó alrededor del restaurante y no pude evitar reír.

— Pensé que no vendrías. — Dije y nos sentamos a la mesa.

— ¿Por qué haría algo tan malo? — Preguntó, y sinceramente no ha hecho nada que signifique nada desde que nos casamos. O incluso desde que empezamos a salir.

— Porque eres Jade West.

— Jade West-Vega. — Ella me corrigió. Sonreí y la besé de nuevo.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo de nuevo? — Le pregunté, a la mierda mis planes, quería hacerlo todo románticamente y ponerla en pie. Pero ella me barrió de la mía, y tuve que hacerlo antes que ella. Saqué un regalo de aniversario tardío de mi bolso. Era un brazalete, lleno de diamantes, pero estaba hecho con el mismo patrón de su anillo de compromiso, que noté que ahora todavía llevaba.

— Oh Tori, es hermoso... — Ella me besó de nuevo, — Por supuesto que renovaría nuestros votos.

— Tengo algo más para ti. — Dije y alcancé otro regalo esta vez, eran tijeras de plata con un lazo de regalo. Ella sonrió; ella todavía consiguió esa sonrisa satisfecha cuando consiguió un nuevo par de tijeras. Luego le entregué papel envuelto en un lazo de regalo.

Ella los miró y sonrió. — Esta es tu copia de los documentos de disolución.

— Sí, lo son. Fui a la corte hace unos días y me moví para desestimar la demanda. — Dije. — Así que este es un gesto simbólico, ahora estás atrapada conmigo, tendrás que presentarte si quieres salir ahora.

Tomó las tijeras y las depositó en el papel. Obtuvo esta mirada en su rostro que era como la felicidad, mientras hacía los primeros cortes. Hizo un intrincado copo de nieve en una de las páginas. Y algunos otros patrones bonitos con el resto. La mantuvo ocupada hasta que llegó nuestra comida y cuando lo hizo, se olvidó el desorden de papel esparcido sobre nuestra mesa y nos comimos nuestra comida.

Me dio un beso de buenas noches frente a la multitud de paparazzi y me susurró al oído. — Sé que tendremos que perderlos antes de llegar a casa, —¿acaba de decir ella a casa? —simplemente conduce un rato, se aburrirán.

Conduje por Hollywood, y cuando llegué a casa era la una. Y cuando se abrieron las puertas del garaje, noté que el auto de Jade estaba estacionado en su lugar. Jade me estaba esperando. Prácticamente corrí hacia la casa y miré a mi alrededor lo primero que noté fue que había más fotos de nosotros tres en la casa. Luego me dirigí a nuestra habitación, pero ella no estaba allí, entré en el armario que había sido suyo y la cantidad masiva de ropa que poseía había vuelto. — ¿Cuándo diablos llegó esto aquí? — Susurré y luego me dirigí a la habitación de Vega.

Jade no estaba con Vega, pero Vega estaba despierta leyendo. Se parecía mucho a mí con sus pequeños anteojos en la nariz, pero también a Jade. — ¿Cuándo llegaron las cosas de tu mamá?

— Esta noche mientras estabas fuera. — Ella respondió — Está bien, ¿no?

— ¡Es fantástico! ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

— En algún lugar, ella me dijo que podía leer durante una hora luego de mi hora de dormir. — Dijo alejándome como si estuviera perdiendo su precioso tiempo. Debe ser un libro realmente bueno. Entonces miré por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo?" Tomo el Pear Pad y reviso el Título. — ¿Los Juegos del Hambre? — La miré — ¿No crees que es horrible?

— No me estoy concentrando en eso... simplemente me gusta Katniss, ella es una patea culos.

— Vega, no dejes que tu mamá te escuche maldecir. — Dije devolviéndole el bloc.

— Oh, ella lo escuchó... casi me mata, pero tú no eres ella. — Sacudí mi cabeza y salí de la habitación.

— Buenas noches Vega.

— Buenas noches mamá. — Ella dijo y volvió a leer.

Regresé a nuestra habitación y finalmente la escuché. Ella estaba en la ducha, y yo me senté en el inodoro y escuché.

 _ **There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay**_

Me desnudé tan silenciosamente como pude; Me encantó la forma en que cantaba esa canción. Y su voz resonaba maravillosamente en el baño.

 _ **Shelter my eyes from the sun  
And wait for the birds to fly by  
Trying to reach every one  
And know what you're feeling inside  
Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye**_

Me metí en la ducha y armonicé con ella.

 _ **There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine**_

Jade se giró para mirarme y sonrió. Ella extendió la mano y tomó mis manos.

 _ **It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know that it's all okay  
Want to let you know  
That it's all okay**_

— Te amo Jade. — Dije suavemente que me besó. Entonces la sentí dura contra mí. Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. — Oh dios sí, no me importa.

Ella sonrió y me acompañó a un pequeño asiento especial que habíamos puesto en la pared de piedra para este propósito justo cuando llegamos a la casa y entró con un gemido satisfecho. — pequeña zorra cachonda. — Ella me susurró al oído mientras se movía dentro de mí. Sentí la excitacion recorriendo mi espalda cuando se dio cuenta de lo cachonda que estaba por ella. — Estás tan caliente, húmeda y resbaladiza, Dios, esto se siente tan... gunhf. —Ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, y mis músculos internos se contrajeron involuntariamente.

— Joder, me encanta cuando hablas — gemí. —Extraño mucho tu voz en mi oído.

— Dios, eres tan sexy. Ahh... —dijo ella. Podía sentirla pulsando dentro de mí. Ella estaba cerca y solo la idea de que se corriera por mí, simplemente me llevó al límite. Me empujó, sus rodillas se derrumbaron, se aferró al banco y yo la sujeté para evitar que se revienta.

La ducha comenzó a correr fría y cuando la golpeó en la espalda y ella jadeó. La pequeña Jade se retiró rápidamente cuando Jade sintió el frío. Ella saltó lejos de mí, luego me golpeó con el agua fría, la apagó. — Nunca aprendemos, ¿verdad? —Dijo riendo mientras alcanzaba una toalla grande y nos envolvió a los dos.

— No, es de fácil acceso, además está el banco. — Dije.

— Ah sí, el banco. — Dijo besándome el cuello y llevándonos a los dos a la habitación. Una vez en nuestra cama, nos besamos como adolescentes hasta que Jade estuvo lista nuevamente. Le di la cabeza, ella me dio la cabeza, y luego Little Jade volvió a hacer lo suyo. A la mañana siguiente estábamos en una maraña de sábanas cuando Vega entró en la habitación.

—Mamás... vaya... olvidé cómo era... asqueroso.

Jade todavía estaba dormida, había trabajado rudo la noche anterior. — ¿Qué pasa Vega?

— Momma perdió su llamada.

— Jade... — dije sacudiéndola con urgencia. Ella gimió. Me reí entre dientes, — Cariño, despierta, perdiste tu llamada.

Se sentó, con el pecho desnudo, — ¿perdí qué?

— Whoa Momma... — dijo Vega apartándose de nosotras. — Sí, me voy ahora. — Ella salió de la habitación.

Miré a Jade y me fascinó su cuerpo desnudo. Me encantó verla. Se puso un par de jeans sin ropa interior y una camisa sin sostén, y se veía tan sexy. Se pasó un cepillo por el pelo negro, que era casi tan largo como el primer día que la conocí. Ella se detuvo y me miró, — ¿Qué?

— Eres tan ardiente... — dije, y ella se detuvo por un segundo debatiendo si quería irse al trabajo.

Se acercó a mí y me besó y me tocó, luego puso dos dedos dentro de mí. Bombeado dos veces y luego sacado. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y se alejó. — Te tendré esta noche, tengo que irme.

Casi me desmayo por el repentino cambio de contacto. Mierda, cuan afortunada soy.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Y están juntas de nuevo! Finalmente sucedió lo que todos tanto esperábamos. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Hey! It's me!** **Krystal *inserte voz de Mario* Okay , ya, muchos lo pidieron, no sabía cómo iniciar este capítulo, sentía que todo se volvería monótono al ser solo POV Jade, cada cierto tiempo hare un recuento en POV Tori, para que logren comprender un poco su forma de ser, esto de no hacer comunicación (Charla corazón a corazón) entre ambas es un poco complicado, pues la protagonista es Jade, su emparejamiento es Tori y siento que ( a pesar del Lemon) no hay casi interacción, espero no ser extremista...**

 **Sin más que añadir: ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

Silent Night Cap. 12

 **Tori.**

* * *

Es increíble como el destino juega con nosotras. ¡Bien hecho Tori! Vuelve a caer a sus brazos y deja que continúe usándote como consolador cada vez que se pone cachonda.

— ¿no es posible moverlo para otro día, o tal vez para la tarde? —mencioné con tono suplicante a mi mejor amigo, quien estaba llegando al estacionamiento para recogerme.

—lo siento Tori, yo aún tengo efectos de lo de anoche pero los de la disquera dijeron que había reunión ahora, pues tienen un viaje al medio día y ya son las nueve.

Bien, definitivamente no tenía salida de esta situación. La charla con Jade se pospondrá hasta el fin de los tiempos. —Estúpida resaca —susurre en un suspiro cansado.

La risa de André, seguida del tono de llamada finalizada fue lo último que escuche antes de meterme a la ducha. No quería que Jade notara que dormimos juntas, el punto de compartir el apartamento al inicio era que dormiríamos en habitaciones separadas y respete eso… hasta aquel pequeño desliz que tuvimos hace un año…

 _Amanecí acurrucada a su cuerpo desnudo y entre en pánico. Sabía que Jade era una dormilona y que sería una sentencia a muerte despertarla, así que como pude me escabullí de sus brazos y volví a mi habitación, aun en pánico. Quise hablar con ella ese día ya que no teníamos algún compromiso hasta donde sabia, pero un estruendo en su habitación me advirtió que debía esperar, luego escuche su voz llena de odio._

— _¡Se supone que hoy me dejarían en paz! No pueden hacer nada bien, si esto termina costándome millones ¡será de tu salario que lo compense, Ryan!_

 _Al parecer, hubo un incidente que termino ocupando la mayor parte de su día. Quise esperarla pero en la tarde me llamaron para grabar alguna toma para un MV, quisieron aprovechar el buen clima que hacia ese día, según ellos no solo el ambiente era perfecto. ¡Se atrevieron a halagarme por "lo radiante" que me encontraba!_

 _Claro que no les diría el motivo por el que parecía que explotaría de euforia. No sabía cómo canalizar la explosión constante de emociones abarrotadas. Una parte de mi (la mayoría de hecho) se encontraba soñando despierta recordando cada beso, cada caricia, podrías pensar que Jade es ruda y salvaje en el sexo, pero en realidad es muy pasional y delicada, se amoldaba mi forma de ser, me dejo tocarla con cariño, no fue solo sexo, sé que habían emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Su toque, su voz, susurrando mi nombre, suplicándome llevarla a la cima de lo placentero y su apego a mi cuerpo poco después de entregarnos la una a la otra repetidas veces esa noche…_

 _Al día siguiente no pude enfrentarla, tuvo que viajar y no apareció por un par de semanas. La extrañaba tan mal… sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer no era un tema simple que se pudiera tratar por llamada o textos._

 _Cuando finalmente nos encontramos fue en el cumpleaños de Cat. El tema fue obviado por razones evidentes y es que la rojita sabía cómo mantenernos ocupadas, tanto como para olvidarnos hasta de nuestras vidas. El momento jamás se tornó incómodo y Jade parecía estar bien con todo. Volvía a ser como antes, algunos comentarios mordaces, nada que no pudiera controlar. Pasamos la página. Sí, yo, Tori Vega decidí dejar el tema zanjado porque no pareció importarle a mi AMIGA… y no quería que ese evento dañara lo que con tanto esfuerzo logre conseguir._

 _Y ¿cómo es que terminamos en el baño de un Restaurant? Pues porque al parecer la bruja malvada no puede controlar su sed, como si de un vampiro se tratase, no sé cómo rayos no nos descubrieron esa noche. Era solo una reunión con ella y su equipo de producción, ofreciéndome una pequeño cameo en un episodio especial de su serie. Además de cantar el tema de apertura, aunque mi voz sea aguda, servía muy bien para ese tema lúgubre que poseía, después de concretar el acuerdo, me disculpe para ir al tocador, no había llegado al espejo cuando apenas logre ver de reojo su reflejo y me ataco con fiereza en un beso desesperado, y mucho más_

* * *

Y así se repetían los eventos. Nunca encontré algo que detonara nuestras repentinas ganas de estar juntas, nunca fue constante, solo alguna que otra ocasión pero siempre acompañadas de nuestros amigos o por trabajo, la mayoría en reuniones. Termine de alistarme y Salí del apartamento, cuidando de que aun siguiera dormida, tome el ascensor y me dirigí al auto de André, le envié un Texto a Jade para cuando despertara.

Ya no creo soportar el dejar esta charla pendiente, hoy hablaremos y aclararemos todo, a estas alturas una charla no cambiaría ni arruinaría nada.

— Buen día muchacha —menciona con gracia mi mejor amigo — ¿cómo te sientes? — pregunto abriéndome la puerta de su auto. Sería mi chofer hoy.

— Pues aún me pasa factura lo de anoche, gran fiesta por cierto.

— Tú fuiste la de la idea, nunca sabes cómo reaccionara Jade con ese gesto.

— Vamos no es para tanto, además valió la pena.

—Pude notarlo —Dijo entre risas. Eso es raro.

— ¿algo que necesite saber, 'Dre? —pregunte inquisitiva.

— Míralo tú misma —Dijo pasándome su teléfono, lo primero que vi al desbloquearlo fue una foto mía y de Jade besándonos anoche en la entrada del edificio.

Reconocería ese trasero donde sea… ¡Es el mío!

Jade está besándome con fervor, el paparazzi que tomo esta foto parece ser muy dedicado pero gracias a Dios que estaba oscuro y que yo… tal vez estaba en modo "salvaje"… cualquiera que me conozca bien sabrá que soy yo, pero podría pasar fácilmente por alguien más, pues tampoco es la ropa que suelo usar diariamente…

Esto le va a causar demasiados problemas a Jade… debo hace algo… ella nunca deja que este tipo de escándalos salgan a la luz…

Llegamos a la reunión media hora tarde… aún tengo algo de malestar por la noche anterior pero he podido disimular bastante bien… los productores y técnicos de sonido me daban algunas miradas furtivas que no pasaron desapercibidas por mi… sin embargo preferí hacer caso omiso de ello…

— Muy bien... hablemos de las variaciones de ventas… — empezó la directora.

— Todo ha estado regular, aunque hay un aumento en las ventas de colaboraciones, destacan las de Tori y André, al parecer han llamado la atención por su cercana relación.

— Hemos sido amigos desde la secundaria así que no es algo nuevo, supongo —mencioné por lo bajo, André rio meneando la cabeza.

— No negare que nos hemos vuelto más cercanos — dijo André, haciendo que los demás nos den una mirada sugestiva, iba a interrumpir de pronto cuando mencionó — pero solo somos mejores amigos, ella es como una hermana para mi… si lo desean podemos aclarar esas dudas.

— Detente allí — dijo uno de los publicistas — conocemos que ustedes tienen buena química, el mundo lo sabe, por eso destacan, pero considerando el tipo de publicidad que ha estado ganando Victoria; estoy seguro de que preferirán este tipo de publicidad a un escándalo por el asunto de anoche ¿no lo cree, Srta. Vega?

— Yo…eh… —no podía articular palabra, sentía mis orejas ardiendo, sabía que me estaba sonrojando, desvié la mirada encogiéndome en mi asiento riendo un poco por lo bajo…

— Aceptamos — Dijo André para desviar la atención de mi… —Vamos Tor… sabes que nos llevamos bastante bien, simplemente no aclaremos nada por ahora, dejemos que todos crean que salimos por un tiempo… al menos hasta que disminuya el rumor…

— No lo sé… Jade es…

— Dijo que aceptará ¿algo más que añadir? ¿No? Bien… Vámonos, Cat nos quiere en su casa… — Él terminó diciendo sin dejar oportunidad de que alguien cuestionara algo…

Salimos de la sala rápidamente —Sabes, debiste cubrirte un poco mejor… Jade sí que sabe marcar territorio — dijo al final riendo mientras me chocaba con su brazo.

— Basta… esto no es algo que podría repetirse, dejemos que el rumor baje y espero que no le cause problemas a Jade…espera... ¿Que? —Me desvié un poco para ver mi reflejo en una vitrina — ¡Santo queso! —acomodé mi cabello intentando cubrir lo expuesto de mi cuello, mi cara ya no podría estar más roja ¿o sí?

André caminaba a mi lado sin dejar de negar con la cabeza entre risas, burlándose de mi—Tranquila muchacha, Jade ha cambiado mucho desde que viven juntas y lo sabes… pero no quiero que salgas herida… ¿aún no le has dicho lo que sientes, verdad? —preguntó entrando al ascensor conmigo.

— La verdad es que no… es como si el destino nos quisiera separadas por el resto de nuestras vidas ¡He tratado de hablar con ella todo este tiempo! Y no he podido ni un jodido día, o ella está ocupada, o yo estoy ocupada, —dije frustrada, presionando el botón indicando el piso en que quería bajar —Y por mucho que intente librarme no logro hacerlo… Pero hoy estoy decidida a hablar con ella ¡sin importar lo que haga!

André me miro con complicidad, tal vez algo estuviera tramando para ayudarme, o quizás piense en muchas formas creativas de avergonzarme... Salí del ascensor con él en dirección a su auto, quito el seguro y entramos, cuando me senté, sentí que el cansancio se apoderaba de mi nuevamente. — ¿qué necesita Cat?

— En realidad era solo una salida, pero si quieres podemos pasar por su estudio, volverá a su gira pronto, así podrás despedirte — Es cierto que Cat interrumpió su gira un par de días para el cumpleaños de Jade, sin duda es su mejor amiga, ambas siempre hacen eso, estar para el cumpleaños de la otra, en su anterior cumpleaños Jade falto a una entrevista que tenían con los productores de la serie que dirige, solo para pasar el día con Cat, claro que no fue tan grave su falta, pues su equipo la respaldó muy bien…

— Está bien 'Dré, vayamos a visitarla, quiero despedirme bien de ella — dije un poco más animada, me sentía despierta nuevamente. Le envié otro mensaje a Jade, con la esperanza de que lo respondiera cuando despertara, asumí que seguía dormida porque no respondió el primero

— ¡Toriiiii! — Fue su chillido cuando entre al estudio, se abalanzo a mis brazos y me abrazó como si hubiéramos pasado una eternidad sin vernos, aunque solo fueron algunas horas… no entiendo cómo es que aun ahora, después de todo este tiempo, siga conservando esa energía imparable

— Hey, ¿cómo estás? — no soné tan emocionada como ella, pues como dije, apenas anoche nos habíamos visto.

— Fue una gran fiesta la de anoche, pero ya sabes… el deber llama, además cuando haces lo que amas, no sientes que trabajas ¿cierto? — dijo muy enérgica, esta chica sí que sabe cómo animar a la gente, su sola presencia es deslumbrante, no pude evitarlo y volver a abrazarla, charlamos un rato y nuevamente sus productores le pidieron volver a la cabina a ensayar, ella nos pidió quedarnos, nos ofrecieron bebidas y algunos aperitivos, no me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba, Cat lo notó y pidió un almuerzo para los tres.

* * *

Charlamos y pasamos una tarde increíble con ella, tanto en el estudio como en su casa poco después, quise llamar a Jade, quería aclarar toda esta situación pronto, pero mi teléfono ya no tenía batería ¡rayos! Olvide cargarlo anoche… apenas y tuve tiempo de enviarle un mensaje antes de que se apagara. —Hey, Cat ¿me prestas tu cargador? —le pregunté a mi amiga, con la esperanza de que no preguntara… nada…

— ¿Olvidaste cargarlo anoche? ¿A qué hora volvieron a casa tú y Jade? — y si… Justo en este momento se le ocurre entrar en su estado de lucidez… Amo a mi amiga Cat, ella ha madurado muchísimo desde que estaba en la secundaria, pero en este momento extraño que esté en CatLand… con sus raras ocurrencias.

— Pues… bastante tarde y... realmente olvide cargarlo, por favor Cat… necesito estar comunicada y lo sabes — ella sabe muy bien eso, técnicamente no le miento… solo por omisión…

— Está en mi habitación, en el segundo cajón junto a la cama — Dijo y salí corriendo disparada hasta su habitación, cuando llegue a la segunda planta quedé estupefacta, ¿Cuál de todas es la habitación de Cat? ¡En teoría todas! Es solo que ella tiene siete habitaciones diferentes… y no precisamente para cada día de la semana ¡Sino por cualquier estado de ánimo!

— ¡CAT! ¿En cuál de todas esta?

 **. . .**

No hay respuesta, ¿es enserio? Me asome por el borde de las escaleras y vi hacia la cocina donde se supone estarían ella y André, pero al parecer se han esfumado… eso es raro… no lo pensé mucho y volví a revisar cada habitación hasta que di con el cargador en la cuarta… ¿Por qué no tiene varios? O alguno en la sala de estar… o en el estudio… o ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió sacar el mío? Creo que el cansancio está afectándome más de la cuenta, me recostare un rato mientras mi teléfono carga por algunos minutos…

* * *

— Tori… Tooooori…. ¡Tori!

Desperté bruscamente por el chillido de mi amiga, mientras me tocaba con insistencia…

— ¡Vamos, Vamos! ¡Beck nos espera en el Mondrian's Skybar! Si vamos a hacer mi despedida debe ser a lo grande.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunte desperezándome

— Uhm las 8… ¡Vamos! Le escribí a Jadey, nos veremos todos allá ven, ¡Vamos!

— ¿¡Las Qué...!? — Espabilé completamente ¡dormí toda la tarde! ¡No puede ser! ¡Bien hecho Tori, se nota que quieres aclarar las cosas con Jade! Esto es ridículo…

Me cambio de habitación, — ¿Aun conservas algunos de mis conjuntos, Cat?

— Claro… están en ese armario, mejor lo busco yo… a ti te tomará toda la noche estar lista… — Dice caminando detrás de mí, rodando los ojos, justo como Jade suele hacerlo, a pesar de todo a Cat se le han pegado algunos gestos de Jade… — Y bien… ¿Qué harás esta noche?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — me tense repentinamente, ella ha sido muy intuitiva últimamente y creo que esta no será la excepción

—Haremos esto de nuevo… ¿Has hablado con Jade acerca de cómo te sientes? Tori, sabes que no puedes dejar pasar esta charla más tiempo, Jade ha cambiado, sí. Pero aún se deja llevar por su mente ¡Y sabes lo retorcida que es!

— ¿Podrías bajar la voz? Es vergonzoso…. — dije desviando la mirada escogiendo entre los atuendos que Cat colocaba en la cama para mí

— No creo que sea más vergonzoso que la foto de ustedes dos anoche... Si no las conociera, podrías pasar por cualquier otra chica, pero no es algo que Jade haría y lo sabes, ¿Qué tal esta blusa? — Pregunto pasándome una blusa negra sin mangas y empezando a buscar otra pieza.

— Es linda, pero no vestiré solo de negro déjale eso a Jade, y con respecto a la foto, estamos trabajando un poco en eso con la disquera... —Dije sentándome en la cama viendo algunos accesorios que tenía sobre ella, elegí un pañuelo en mosaico negro y blanco para cubrir las marcas que Jade dejo en mi cuello y una gorra de cuero abombada. Cat finalmente saco una falda de Jean azul claro algo informal. —No sabes cuánto he querido hablar con ella, pero ha sido realmente complicado...

— No lo es si te lo propones, ¿no tenía ella el día libre hoy? —Pregunto sentándose en la cama mientras empezaba a cambiarme, miraba su teléfono constantemente. Algo le preocupaba seguramente...

— Pues sí, en cambio, yo tuve que ir a una reunión en la mañana con la disquera, en parte por esa foto, y en parte por cuestiones de publicidad, André y yo nos encargamos de eso... — Dije terminando de vestirme, miré mi teléfono ya cargado y lo desconecté — Estoy lista, ¿dónde está 'Dré ?

— Nos espera abajo, Robbie se nos unirá dice que tiene algo importante que anunciar.

— ¿Todo bien con él? — pregunté directamente, tal vez piensen que no tuve tacto pero en realidad Cat prefiere que en estas situaciones sea directa, así como lo es ella conmigo...

— Si... después de todo pudimos conservar una buena amistad, terminamos bien. — Dijo Zanjando el tema.

* * *

Durante la pequeña cena que compartimos con los chicos Robbie nos sorprendió con que se había comprometido. Me alegro mucho por él, pero no pase por alto darle un vistazo a Cat, quien se encontraba también feliz por él, creí que esto le afectaría un poco, o tal vez estoy sobreactuando, es algo que yo haría. En cambio ella estaba muy feliz y le dio un abrazo a Robbie y a Isabel, es una chica adorable, estaba muy emocionada por conocernos, tomamos muchísimas fotos.

Esperé un poco más por Jade, antes de decidirme por llamarla, así que me aleje un poco del grupo, sin embargo Cat me siguió con la excusa de que la acompañara al baño. Una vez allí me hablo — Jade no podrá venir, dice que tiene algo importante que hacer... — mencionó en voz baja antes de recostarse de los lavamanos.

— Oh... Justo iba a llamarla, siento que ya no puedo postergar esta charla, aunque no es intencional ¿sabes?

— Intentaré hacerle venir, puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando me lo propongo — dijo con risas apagadas

— Este bien, Cat. Volvamos con los chicos, se supone que debemos estar felices

— Claro, aunque esta noche no me quedare por mucho, quiero visitar a mis padres antes de volver a la gira.

— ¿Cuándo regresas?

— En tres días

— Vale, salgamos de aquí — Dije dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

— No creo beber como anoche ¡Así que quita esa cara Tori! — dijo riendo, ella sabe de mis gustos por las bebidas fuertes, aunque no es algo que haga a menudo tengo mi manera de aguantar... este tipo de pensamientos me hacen viajar a Jade muy seguido.

Salimos del baño y volvimos con los chicos, todo el ambiente era ameno Hablaban de los detalles de cómo sería la boda, bebimos un poco y ya reíamos ya por cualquier cosa; con las bromas de Beck a Robbie y la graciosa risa de Isabel.

Robb es un chico con suerte, es muy hermosa su prometida... Vale... no debería tener este tipo de pensamientos hacia una chica... y menos una que no esté disponible...

— Conozco esa mirada ¿sucede algo? — Fue el comentario de Beck, hablo un poco más bajo para que los demás no escucharan.

— No, estoy bien, no te preocupes — no quería que se preocupara por mí con respecto a Jade. Ha hecho mucho aceptándome después de sincerarme con el...

— Vale, no hay presión, ya es algo tarde ¿te llevo a casa?

— Creo que a Cat le haría mejor ese favor, ella debe viajar temprano mañana ¿no es así, Cat? — Dije levantando un poco la voz para integrarme nuevamente en la conversación, Ella casualmente empezaba a despedirse de todos. — Le diré a Jade que venga por mí, quiero quedarme un rato más...

Beck me dio una mirada llena de confusión, así que hice el amague de escribirle a Jade para asegurarle de que pasaría por mí, Todos se fueron y quede sola, fui a la barra y pedí un par de bebidas más, quería despejar mi mente de todas las emociones que empezaban a arremolinarse en mi cabeza para torturarme.

Todo fue un borrón después de ese trago, Volver a casa bajo la lluvia, que mi Tía Sonya me dejara en la puerta fue vergonzoso, que Jade cuidara de mi cuando ni siquiera podía decir palabra alguna fue mucho más vergonzoso, quise hablar... quise decirle todo, pero terminó malinterpretando la situación, Salió y mi dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacer estragos en mí, pero más dolía mi corazón...

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok esto sería demasiado largo, será todo un recuento desde la perspectiva de Tori, más que todo para explicar su versión de la historia... lo hare como dije, cada cierto tiempo. Sin embargo resumir los 11 capítulos desde su perspectiva será un poco largo, para el siguiente espero resumir los otros 5... Muchas gracias por Todos sus Reviews Amorcito para ustedes Shae Kelly el querido Guest Miguel Tulipanpan JCK11 y 15marday.

Me hace muy feliz que mi historia este llegando a más lectores. Gracias también a todos los que siguen mis historias y por sus favoritos

So... Feliz noche y gran inicio de semana *-*


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back? I think I am...**

 **Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

Tori

* * *

El amanecer se asomaba por la ventana de mi habitación, no había podido pegar un ojo desde que Jade se marchó furiosa, tomé rápidamente mi teléfono para contactarla y hacer que razone, pensé que no contestaría hasta que escuché a lo lejos la melodía que tiene asignada para mí. Caminé un poco hasta dar con el sofá de la sala de estar, su teléfono estaba allí. Mi preocupación se incrementó mucho más, el dolor punzante en mi cabeza no ayudaba, me sentía completamente mareada y desubicada, las náuseas también se hacían presentes. Llamé a Cat antes de recostarme del sofá.

— ¿Tori? — Dijo con voz inusualmente animada, me sorprendió un poco que aun siguiera despierta después de lo de anoche — ¿Sigues en el Mondrian? ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

— Hey Cat, no... Ya estoy en casa... es Jade.

— ¿Que hay con ella? —preguntó con un evidente tono de preocupación, haciéndose mil y un ideas de lo que pudo pasar entre nosotras.

— Pues la verdad es que no pudimos hablar...

— No me digas... ¿salió y no ha regresado? Es pregunta retórica, descansa. Yo hablaré con ella.

— La verdad es que dejó su teléfono aquí... y no tengo idea de donde puede estar.

— Deja la puerta abierta, pasaré por sus cosas —El tono de llamada finalizada sonó apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras.

En mi mente pudieron pasar millones de pensamientos acerca de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a Jade, menos el más lógico; " _Ella es adulta, sabe cuidarse sola, lo ha hecho todo este tiempo_ " pero era imposible no preocuparme por ella... El único momento en el que realmente pude decir que no pensé en ella fue cuando tenía mi cabeza sobre el inodoro; expulsando todo lo que había bebido esa noche — nunca más... — me repetía a mí misma.

— Tori... llegué ¿Dónde est- Oh... — me dio una mirada llena de comprensión entre sus facciones de cansancio, entró al baño y sostuvo mi cabello mirando a otro lado, seguramente mi aroma era desagradable pese al " _baño_ " que me dio Jade, añadiéndole la desmesurada cantidad de vómito que expulsaba.

Después de un rato logre calmar mis náuseas, al menos para poder atender en parte a Cat. Me lavé la boca mientras ella fue a la cocina, finalmente cuando salí a reunirme con ella, se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de Jade.

— Ten, bebe esto. —Dijo entregándome un par de pastillas y un poco de agua —te ayudará con las náuseas.

— Gracias Rojita —exclamé con un poco de esfuerzo para contener mis arcadas, aun me encontraba algo mareada y ella lo notó enseguida.

— Tomé algunas cosas de Jade, también dejó su cartera, tengo una vaga idea de donde está, hablaré con ella— me tomó de un brazo y me guio a mi habitación, una vez que estuve sentada en mi cama me dio un corto abrazo — Abrígate bien y descansa — terminó ordenándome con una sonrisa amistosa. No me sentía con fuerza como para responderle, ella lo entendió.

Cerré mis ojos y me apoye con las manos en la cama, finalmente escuché el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose y mis pensamientos volvieron a invadirme, el que Jade no me escuchara... ¿de dónde sacó la idea de que yo tenía una relación con Beck? Mi preocupación inmediatamente se transformó en ira, ella no quería escuchar, se veía herida, pero ¿por qué? Si acaso le hubiera importado antes me hubiera hablado, ella me conoce... se suponía que me conoce... ella sabe... sabía que... yo no soy ese tipo de chica... ¡por dios! Ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿acaso es por eso que ella lo pensó? ¿Me vio como una cualquiera? No... No, eso no es cosa de Jade... Ella... Hubiera hablado conmigo aun si yo no hubiera querido... hubiéramos zanjado el tema... ¡Hubiéramos discutido! — ¿¡Por qué no dijo nada!? — un fuerte punzón en mi cabeza hizo que cayera de lado en la cama, el dolor se incrementaba considerablemente, las lágrimas escapaban sin reparo de mis ojos, por mi malestar físico y emocional. No podía hacer nada... así que lloré, desahogué mis penas con la almohada... lloré mientras pasaban los minutos convirtiéndose en horas, lloré hasta que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

— Hey... — Fue un susurro que escuché a lo lejos, estuve inconsciente no sé por cuanto tiempo, no sabía si era de día o había anochecido ya... o si habían pasado días y no lo supe, todo era negro... mi mente carecía de todo tipo de pensamientos, como si en mis lágrimas derramé todo lo que tenía dentro, dejando una coraza vacía, carente de pensamientos.

De pronto sentí una mano sobre las sabanas que me cubrían, no recuerdo en que momento me arropé. Abrí mis ojos en mi impresión por descubrir ese hecho, a pesar de la poca luz que había, aun sentí una fuerte molestia al abrirlos, y un agudo dolor amenazaba con torturarme nuevamente, cuando una oleada de emociones que creí haber derramado en lágrimas volvía a mi mente como un tornado, y la causante estaba justo a mi lado, con una expresión opuesta a la que tenía la última vez que la vi.

— Vete... — no pude reconocer mi propia voz en ese susurro, había llorado tanto que afecté demasiado mis cuerdas vocales.

— Lo siento — ella dijo. Me incorporé dejando caer parte de la sabana que me cubría hasta la cabeza. No lo podía creer, en otra circunstancia ese hubiera sido un evento digno de admirar, grabar, hacer un stream o algo similar, el hecho de que la gran Jade West se disculpe con alguien es un evento casi inexistente, tal vez puedo presumir que he sido la única que lo ha escuchado más de una vez desde que nos conocemos, pues ambas disculpas han sido para mí. Pero en esta ocasión realmente no quiero aceptar esa disculpa, no me siento con la voluntad como para perdonarle el que se fuera sin decirme a donde, que no me escuchara cuando yo siempre he sido tan paciente con ella y le dejo explicar cuanto quiera antes de "decidir" algo que tenga que ver con ella... no me siento con la capacidad de perdonarle que... me considere... desechable.

Se me dificultaba respirar con cada pensamiento, mis ojos ardían, lagrimas amenazando con salir nuevamente, pero no lo haría, no quiero llorar más frente a ella.

— Lo digo enserio. — susurró mirándome directo a los ojos, quería decirle tantas cosas... pero algo dentro de mí, en medio del caos que era mi mente con el torrente de pensamientos y emociones me hizo esperar. — Lamento no escucharte, lamento haberte ignorado y lo digo completamente enserio Tori, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y ya no iré a ningún lado.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, el dolor punzante no ayudaba a que mantuviera la calma, sentía tantas ganas de gritarle como me hizo sentir pero apenas logre contenerme, intente respirar profundamente hasta lograr calmar mis nervios, exhalé con fuerza, como si eso requiriera un esfuerzo imposible en vez del efecto calmante que te da.

— Estaré en mi habitación... por si quieres hablar — no reaccioné, no pensé, no sentí, solo me giré nuevamente y me cubrí con las sabanas, no quería tener ningún tipo de alteración para cuando " _Yo quisiera_ " hablar... La ira reemplazaba la preocupación, el dolor disipaba la ira, así estuve en un vaivén de emociones tan negativas que llenaban mi cabeza y mi pecho del más insoportable dolor, creí que ya no podía sentirme peor, volví a llorar, hasta que ya era solo un llanto silencioso, mi respiración comenzaba a calmarse, fue entonces cuando mi estómago empezó a rugir, producto del prologando tiempo que me mantuve sin probar bocado, aun no sabía cuánto había pasado, pero me encontraba muy hambrienta ahora que había calmado mis nervios. Me levanté y apenas pude ponerme de pie antes de tambalearme, me encontraba algo débil y aun sentía el dolor punzante en mi cabeza, ya no era tan fuerte, o tal vez estaba empezando a acostumbrarme al punto de hacerlo soportable. Salí en silencio en dirección a la cocina, llenando mis pulmones con el aroma más agradable que recibí. Jade se encontraba recargada de lado en la isla central de la cocina, escribiendo algo en su teléfono aparentemente, Cat si dio con ella al final...

— Sigues despierta... — mi voz sonaba un poco atrofiada, ya era más reconocible pero lastimosamente hice que su teléfono terminara hecho trizas en el suelo, Jade soltó una maldición por el susto que le causé, cuando me vio, empezó a tartamudear intentando explicarme el por qué ella se asustó, en un intento ¿de disculpa?

Bajé la mirada y me agache para recoger las partes de su teléfono. — Huelen bien — susurré acomodando un poco mi cabello detrás de mi oreja — déjame ayudarte.

—No es importante ahora, Tori. ¿Tienes hambre? ya casi esta lista, ponte cómoda. — Dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, me incorporé nuevamente con su teléfono desarmado en mis manos y lo coloqué encima de la isla, intentando armarlo para ver si aun podía funcionar.

Jade dejó de hablar después de un rato, no le estaba poniendo atención, solo miraba el teléfono ya inservible frente a mí, imagine que seguía armando un drama en su cabeza así que rompí el silencio.

— No pasa nada con Beck.

— ¿Qué?

— Él no es la razón por la que esto tiene que parar — expliqué después de escuchar su reacción fuera de lugar. Le di una breve mirada, se encontraba mirando a su costado, sus dedos golpeteaban inconscientemente la cerámica de la isla, pensando.

— ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? — Preguntó finalmente, lo medité un poco considerando la posibilidad de decirle todo o esperar a que logre calmarse, después de todo, si a mí me costó todo esto, No imagino lo complicado que hubiera sido para ella. — No quiero postergar esta charla más tiempo Tori, tenemos que hablar y me conoces, no soy paciente, soy testaruda, una completa inútil para este tipo de situaciones... ¡Por Dios! No sé cómo hemos convivido tanto tiempo juntas... — Estaba empezando a alterarse, pero me mantuve en calma, porque me dio la respuesta que quería... ella si quería hablar

* * *

 **N/A: Estas han sido las semanas más locas de mi vida, evento por el día del padre, además de que el lunes fue mi cumpleaños y pues *feel like Trina* mi celebración duró toda la semana, eme aquí aun con efectos post party y con un sueño nada normal, logré este poquito, no es mucho, dirán es solo un PoV Tori... muchos tal vez se atreverían a decir que esto es predecible, hasta yo llegue a pensar eso en este punto, no lo sé, siento que Tori es tan Yo en la vida... por eso escogí a Jade.. Para salir de "mi zona de Confort" pero bueno... Gracias por estar siempre pendientes, gracias por las felicitaciones que me dieron los que se acordaron ¡jamoncito para ustedes!**

 **Y muchísimas gracias a todos los que dedican un ratito a comentar en cada episodio, se vuelven muy importantes para mí. Hasta la próxima *espero en estos días actualizar Finding Happiness y Empezar a traducir "no es todo acerca de ti" *secuela de if i only had a***  
 **See ya guys**


	14. Chapter 14

Silent Night Ep. 14

* * *

Explicarle como sucedió todo y mostrarle la foto tal vez ha sido la cosa más estúpida que pude hacer teniendo aun mi resaca… a pesar de haber dormido todo el día aún tenía ese malestar, cosa que me preocupaba, pero lo que más me tenía fuera de mis casillas no era el no alterarme por sus conclusiones precipitadas de asumir que tenía una relación con André o algo. sino el hecho de no poder controlar mi cuerpo… ¿cómo es posible que aun estando en esta situación con Jade sea capaz de excitarme con solo un estúpido comentario acerca de mi trasero? me estaba sonrojando nuevamente y le pedí que se detuviera pero conociéndola, me llevará la contraria... como siempre.

— ¿O qué? — pregunto con seriedad, sin embargo en su mirada por un instante vi un destello de veleidad

Creo que no me está tomando enserio... Es interesante como ella cambia todo su semblante de un momento a otro. Seriamente pensé que se alteraría por este "pequeño" escándalo que fue causado en gran parte por mí. Dude un poco al momento de responder y quede totalmente en blanco cuando dijo...

— Omite esto por un momento — la calma que emanaba de su ser era de temer. Sé que el tema le afecta pues ella es muy seria con respecto a su vida privada y no dejarse mostrar así frente al público. — ¿A dónde Fuiste anoche?

Todavía estaba procesando ese enorme cambio de actitud desde la mañana, no había dejado de mirarla y me quede un instante bastante prolongado sin articular palabra alguna, finalmente tome un poco de aire y suspiré, empezando a contarle todo lo que sucedió ese día, desde la reunión con Cat incluyendo el intento de Beck de traerme a casa y mi mentira sobre los mensajes a ella, se alteró un poco creyendo realmente haberlos recibido... quería omitir el embarazoso viaje en la patrulla de mi tía pero con su penetrante mirada me convencí de decirle todo hasta que nos encontramos en la puerta del apartamento.

Aun no la convencía de toda la historia, su mirada me dice que quiere que le cuente más, sin embargo eso es todo lo que recuerdo, y hasta el momento cada hora estuvo cubierta, pero no parecía satisfecha con eso — ¿Y cómo tienes todos esos chupetones en tu cuello y parte de tu pecho? No soy tonta, Vega. Hay más.

Bien. Esa era una pregunta que no habría esperado ni en un millón de años... ¿Acaso Jade West estaba celosa? No lo puedo creer. Llevé mis manos a mi cuello de forma inconsciente sin mirar su cara, sé que mi cara tenía ese tono rojo intenso que logra marcarse en mi piel a pesar de mi tono. Mi sonrisa no podía pasar desapercibida. Sentí que se acercó a mí y su aroma me envolvió nuevamente. —B-Bueno... — mi corazón estaba volviendo a latir con más prisa, el efecto que tiene sobre mi es increíble, no puedo pensar con claridad, así que... ¿para que luchar con algo que es inevitable? Pensé. —Es porque cierta chica se portó bastante carnal hace un par de noches, se olvidó de la discreción y quiso marcar territorio por su cuenta. — suspire y la mire directo a los ojos, la sorpresa y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaron de su expresión y déjame decirte, fue algo muy placentero para mí. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí, tanto que podía detallar como sus pupilas se dilataban un poco, llene mis pulmones nuevamente con su esencia y susurré — Fuiste tú, Jade.

Sus ojos estuvieron fijos en los míos cuando tomó mi mano; apartándola de mi cuello luego bajo a ver con detenimiento su "impresionante obra de arte".

— Supongo que me dejé llevar... — dijo suavemente acariciando mi mano, que se encontraba prisionera de las suyas, liberándola un poco y empezando a subir con suaves caricias a lo largo de mi brazo, causándome un leve escalofrió, estaba demasiado cerca, si continua así perderé todo el control que me costó conseguir para poder tener "esta conversación" otra vez parece que sucederá...

—Jade...— fue lo único que pude decir antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, una parte de mi quería resistir y hablar sin embargo todo mi cuerpo dejo de hacerle caso a mi mente y mis manos se posaron en sus caderas cuando llevo su mano a mi cuello nuevamente y tome el control del beso, mi mente quedo en blanco, solo actuaba por puro instinto, mis manos iban acariciando sus caderas por encima de su ropa llegando a su delicioso trasero, la apreté entre mis manos acercándola mucho más a mi si eso era posible, encerrándola entre mis piernas, su vientre tan cerca del mío, separados solo por la tela de nuestra vestimenta, mi cara ardía y mi cabeza estaba volviendo a dolerme, cada vez más fuerte, abrí un poco mis ojos y todo me dio vuelva, volví a cerrarlos separándome del beso y sosteniéndome de Jade para evitar caer.

—Tori Yo...

* * *

Algo me estaba sacudiendo. Mejor dicho alguien, no era agradable el toque, mi cuerpo me dolía, abrí un poco mis ojos, esperando ver a Jade, no me esperaba ver a mi madre teniéndome semi-desnuda en mi habitación... espera... es la de Jade... ¿Por que estoy en su...?

— Mi cabeza... — pude decir para expresar mi fuerte dolor.

Mamá me susurro algo que no entendí pero pude escuchar claramente cuando llamo a Jade... quien estuvo aquí todo el tiempo... viéndome desnuda. Frente a mi madre.

Empecé a moverme para cubrirme con algo pero mi madre estaba en su afán de querer dejarme completamente desnuda, me dolía su agarre no tenía mucha energía, discutíamos aun en voz baja — ¡Mamá! Ella no debe estar... — no dije más pues Jade se encontraba en la puerta, con una bolsa en la mano, dijo algo y volvió a salir de la habitación, ya en este punto no tenía sentido seguir luchando en contra de mi mama y su instinto sobre protector.

— Sé que no te gustan los medicamentos Victoria pero ¿Actuar de esa manera frente a Jade? niña has crecido mucho como para que esas rabietas las considere graciosas. — dijo con reprochándome, baje la mirada aun un poco molesta pero tenía razón, por un momento me vi a mi misma como aquella vez que me tocó cuidar a Trina... — Anda, termina tu jugo y discúlpate con Jade, ella ha sido quien cuidó de ti antes de que llegara, compórtate como la mujer que eres.

Después de un rato, Jade volvió a entrar en su habitación mientras mi madre recogía algunas cosas, me disculpe con ella queriendo sonar lo más sincera posible.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Preguntó levantando una ceja estuve a punto de decir por qué hasta que recordé que mi madre no sabe nada de lo que pasa con nosotras. Quedé en blanco.

—No hay nada de que disculparte, solo vine por esto. — tomó un par de libretos bastante enormes, si puedo añadir. No entendía, Cat me dijo que hoy tenía el día libre... y al parecer lo dije sin querer en voz alta porque me explico que tuvieron algunos percances, marchándose de la habitación. Hablé un poco más con mi mamá, ella es bastante intuitiva pero sabe cuándo mantener la distancia, aun así, no pude evitar contarle acerca de mis sentimientos por mi compañera, omitiendo algunos detalles, claro.

Después de un rato me sentía un poco mejor, sin embargo me insistió en que comiera lo que me trajo, lo que implica mucha sopa y frutas y mucho jugo, no es muy diferente en mi dieta común pero ¡no saben lo maravilloso que es poder masticar tu comida hasta que ya no te lo permiten!

Mamá salió de la habitación y luego de unos minutos Jade volvió, para mirar cómo estaba supongo, no pude contenerme más y le pedí dormir juntas... a pesar de nuestro "trato". Me sorprendió que aceptara, cambiándose frente a mí sin pudor alguno, claro, es su habitación, yo soy la intrusa en este momento. Se colocó un camisón grande, quedando solo con eso y sus nudies. Acurrucándome en sus brazos y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos por sobre mi estómago. Sentí que por fin descansaría después de toda esa odisea.

* * *

Jade habla dormida en ocasiones, no es la primera vez que la escucho divagar en sueños, aunque si es la primera vez que la oigo susurrar cosas dulces, no le costó conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo mi vejiga me traicionó de madrugara y tuve que levantarme un par de veces y luchar contra su fuerte agarre para poder ir al baño, lo que causo que quedara noqueada después de las 3 am.

— ¡VEGA!

— ¡AHH! ¿Qué demonios? ¡Jade! — Grite sintiendo como mi corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse por la impresión.

— No seas bebé, no querías soltarme — dijo abandonando mi habitación apenas la solté. Fue entonces cuando todo se fue al demonio. Un desayuno sencillo que no podría comer, sería el último que tendría con ella.

— ¿Te dejan comer eso? Creí que tu mamá dejo comida para ti en el refrigerador.

—Es para ti… — susurre, me agradeció — los hice con amor...—pensé aunque creo que lo dije en voz alta, levante un poco la mirada y le acerque el plato — aquí tienes... Ten un buen día.

Me envió a la cama y dejo el número de su asistente en caso de necesitarla. Me encontraba ya de mejor ánimo por ese pequeño momento hogareño que tuvimos juntas, ella me escuchó aunque nuestra conversación jamás terminó, pensaba que estaríamos por buen camino.

En la tarde ya me sentía un poco mejor, aunque me costaba hablar, la gripe hacía estragos en mí, y no lo sabía. Había preparado una gran cena para cuando Jade llegara y poder retomar la charla más amenamente.

No llego.

Al siguiente día esperaba verla por la mañana antes de irse a trabajar, toqué la puerta de su habitación y no obtuve respuesta. Pasó la noche afuera.

Y así estuve por una semana y media, a pesar de haber vuelto a las grabaciones y a las presentaciones promocionales, seguía volviendo a casa con la esperanza de vernos pero no sucedía, mi ansiedad y tristeza por su falta empezaba a hacerse evidente, cosa que estaba afectando mi imagen para la publicidad que teníamos planeada.

—Morena, deberías hacer lo que ella, tomarte unos días de descanso con respecto a lo sentimental, ya sabes, dedicarte solo a ti. Has estado con esta aura de abatimiento que afecta también a tu voz y no es bueno...

Me decía mi mejor amigo ya por tercera vez en lo que va del vuelo, en unos días nos estaremos presentando en New Bowery Ballroom es muy hermoso a la vista, algo pequeño pero lo prefería así. Había estado tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no le estaba poniendo atención.

— Además aunque ambas sean mis amigas me preocupo por ti y si Jade lo hiciera ya hubieran hablado...

—Tu ganas 'Dre...

* * *

Después de meditar por el resto de la semana nuestra situación, terminé convenciéndome de que realmente no le importo a Jade, si llegamos a hablar sería la última vez, no soy su juguete. No quiero sentirme usada y luego ser abandonada como si no fuera importante y eso es lo que ha hecho mi ex compañera de cuarto hasta ahora... pensé que podríamos solucionar esto pero al parecer los sentimientos que guardaba no son por mí.

 _You, me, good as can be, wanna be more than your company_

 _So bet your money on me_

 _I'm gold, gold_

— Suena bien Tori, cambiaremos el tono del final. No deberías forzarte demasiado, además esto es algo pequeño — dijo mi mejor amigo después de terminar la prueba de sonido — Descansemos este par de horas que nos quedan.

Asentí sin decir palabra, el me abrazo y beso mi frente para confortarme, sabe mejor que nadie que no puedo hablar si voy a cantar por un largo tiempo, parte de mis ejercicios de vocalización previos...

Fui a mi camerino saludando a todo el equipo de camino. Finalmente lo cerré y decidí escuchar algo de música para relajarme, viendo las opciones de vestuario con las que me presentaría hoy.

Todo parecía volver a su ritmo habitual, mi mente completamente enfocada en lo que tenía planeado para el momento. Sin divagar, sin pensar en cosas que no sean trabajo y diversión... —Si... Todo estará bien... — Me dije a mi misma para darme ánimo. Sentí de pronto que alguien abrió la puerta de mi camerino, — André, Aún faltan unos 45 minutos, ya casi estoy lista — dije cerrando mi chaqueta antes de girarme.

Jade...

* * *

 **N/A: Quería terminar todo el POV Tori en este episodio pero es que el mundo está en mi contra, siento que estoy reescribiendo todo desde su punto de vista y no es mi intención, pero quiero que conozcan todo, que sepan lo que yo sé, que sientan lo que quiero demostrar con cada palabra aquí escrita y tal vez este fallando, tal vez no. Ustedes decidirán eso. Solo espero que la espera lo valiera.**

 **Guest:** **Aun estoy un poco indecisa sobre la interacción de ambas, pues el objetivo que tengo con esta historia es... _Complicado._ Pasaran muchas cosas, pero Hey! Don't worry, tendremos una buena cantidad de Jori en el camino. Sé paciente.**

Miguel **: Agradezco cada comentario y me llena de mucha satisfacción conocer cuánto te gusta leer este fic. Espero mantenerlo una buena temporada.**

15marday **: Siéntete bienvenida y libre de opinar, muchísimas gracias por darle oportunidad a este mi primer proyecto. Y espero te gustara este capítulo.**

 **MvlG21DsaN1704** **Welcome to the Jungle!** **Muchas gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Chicos cada uno de sus comentarios me emociona y me llenan de ganas de continuar.**

 **El manuscrito original solo tiene 3 capítulos, quería hacer un short fic pero sinceramente vi demasiado potencial en la trama que tenía planeada y simplemente dejé que nuestros chicos cobraran vida. Ahora una pregunta. Su opinión es muy importante para mi ¿quisieran más interacción de la pandilla completa, o mantenemos el Jade centric *Tori temporal*?**

 **See you soon mis jamoncitos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: En 2 dias se cumple un año desde que inicie esta ihistoria y fueron 5 largos meses en los que no hubo señales de mi. veran estuve psando por muchos proceos internos que me impidieron darle la atencion necesaria a este drama. pero no se preocupen no los abandono, intentare ser mas regular con esto. como dije, tengo grandes planes apra esta historia.**

 **Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Enjoy It**

* * *

Silent Night Ep. 15

* * *

— Hey...

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con renuencia, continuaba con su actitud hostil. Juro que he intentado todo tipo de detalles sutiles que sé que le gustan y podrían ablandar su corazón. Pero Tori es Terca como una mula, yo más. Sin embargo, ha sido bastante extenuante lograr a que al menos me diga como está. Este es uno de los días en los que nuestra charla será cortante y tensa.

Básicamente es un "no quiero verte". Pero ella me ha jugado igual en el pasado, como dije, Terca.

Sus expresiones se escondían bajo un manto de indiferencia, es muy buena actriz lo reconozco. Ya en este punto estoy dudando sobre su actuación, tal vez si sea real, tal vez ya no le importó como antes.

— Vale, ya basta. Sé que también te estas cansando de lo que sucede así que esta será mi última jugada. Dame solo una tarde, para explicarte el por qué me fui, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, Tori. Solo dame una oportunidad de demostrarte la verdad. —

—Buenas Tardes Srta. West. — Su manager apareció detrás de ella, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Tori. —Lamento la interrupción pero la Srta. Vega ya va de salida, es un asunto importante así que lo que sea que tengan planeado se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso.

No respondí, solo me hice a un lado y los deje salir de su casa, mientras iba a mi auto noté que Tori no decía palabra alguna, segundos después llegó André en su auto, Ella no dudó en correr hacia él y abrazarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Algo no estaba bien, realmente me preocupaba que algo le estuviera sucediendo a Tori. Pero a este paso, creo que jamás lo sabré.

Algunos paparazzi estaban cerca a algunas calles, fotografiando el momento. Como si estuviera destinado a serlo.

* * *

Mi corazón da un vuelco dentro de mi pecho y mi mente empieza a tener esta discusión sobre si salir o no de mi auto, Seguí a Vega después de su empalagoso abrazo con nuestro amigo, sin poder evitar sentir un punzón de celos. Creí que irían al estudio, tenía la intención de esperarla todo el día de ser necesario, después de todo, tengo unos días libres. Sin embargo no esperaba terminar en el estacionamiento de una clínica viendo como Tori es escoltada por su manager y André con algo de prisa. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

"¿Has hablado con Vega?" texto rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, Cat ha estado muy distante en los últimos días pero sé que si le hablo de Tori, no dudaría en responder.

" **Kitty Cat** : No desde ayer, ¿por qué?"

"Está en la clínica" me debato internamente en si explicarme o dejar que se haga un drama completo. "Fui a verla en la mañana, no se veía complacida de verme" tal vez sería más fácil decir _la estoy acosando porque me evita a toda costa y la seguí hasta la clínica._ Sí, no le gustará.

"Intente hablar con ella en la mañana y le sorprendió mi llegada luego su manager se la llevo junto con André y…" Es mejor ser un poco franca con ella.

"Terminaron aquí, y si, los seguí" Es mejor ser un poco franca con ella.

La falta de respuesta me desconcertó un poco, quizás mi mejor amiga este algo ocupada, ni me moleste en preguntar cómo estaba.

 ** _Brrrrrrr_**

— Hey, ve a mi casa ahora, nos encontramos allá.

— ¿No estas ocupada? — Pregunté por cortesía más que por curiosidad.

—Te hubiera dicho si así fuera. Vamos.

* * *

Me tomo al menos unos veinte minutos llegar a casa de mi mejor amiga, descartando la idea de comprar algo en el camino. La entrada está despejada lo cual es un poco extraño. Apago mi auto y salgo en dirección a su puerta, al momento de aproximarme, se abre abruptamente y un brazo me hala rápidamente adentro.

— ¿Que hacías en su casa? — Sin rodeos, la Cat seria a veces me perturba, ella siempre ha sido tan _Sunshine Girl_ a pesar de lo mucho que ha madurado.

— Quise hablar con ella y disculparme por... no lo sé, ¿enésima vez?

— ¿De qué te disculpas específicamente? — Este es el momento en el que tengo una charla corazón a corazón con mi mejor amiga y no me siento lista para contarle todas nuestras aventuras, muy a pesar de que Cat pueda imaginarse todo lo que hacemos. No le había dicho ni un solo detalle de esos momentos, Solo lo esencial. Y es entonces cuando siento la imperativa necesidad de derrumbarme ante ella.

— Cat, no me juzgues... — me quejo yendo en dirección a su sofá mas grande

— No lo hago, habla. — dice imitando mi acción, en cambio se sienta frente a mí, sobre su mesa de café, cruzando las piernas; queriendo parecer "relajada".

Terminé por contarlo todo, incluso cada detalle de cada vez que lo hicimos, pues en cada ocasión era diferente, llegó a sonrojarse furiosamente un par de veces, le hablé incluso nuestros deshinibidores, me miraba completamente seria y sin expresiones aun cuando se le notaba el sonrojo en su rostro, sin embargo en ocasiones logré detallar un atisbo de molestia y decepción. Si, decepcioné a la persona a quien más le importo.

— Pero la verdad es que nunca fue solo Sexo, quizás la primera vez, pero me conoces, Cat, no iba a iniciar una charla incomoda cuando sabía bien que ella lo haría y me descolocó que nunca lo hiciera. — Termino en voz baja y desviando la mirada hacia su piscina.

— Y eso no te impidió repetirlo, pero le estas dando demasiada importancia a ese tema ahora. —concluye incorporándose en la mesa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tori está en el hospital, quieres saber la razón ¿no es así?

Asentí sin decir más, tenía esa sensación de angustia en la boca del estómago al mencionarlo.

— No tengo potestad para decirte pero te daré algo de información y lo haré de todos modos— Se pone de pie acercándose un poco a mí, su mirada viaja por parte de la sala, buscando la manera de decirme algo que definitivamente no es de agrado. — no es grave, está sana. ¿Recuerdas aquel concierto al que fuimos? Ella aun seguía enferma, sin embargo cantó perfectamente.

Continuaba asintiendo y siguiéndola con la mirada mientras caminaba por la sala y me daba detalles sin detallar, mi paciencia se estaba agotando y ella lo notaba.

— Ella no debería cantar por un tiempo, sin embargo aún le faltan algunas ciudades en las que presentarse, y su contrato se verá afectado gravemente si no termina la gira, además de los proyectos que dependen de esas presentaciones...

— Cat, solo dime que tiene, ¿quieres? — Le dije poniéndome de pie, una clara señal de que mi paciencia se agotó

— Tori tiene Nódulos vocales, si sigue cantando a este paso puede que tengan que hacerle cirugía y tal vez no pueda volver a cantar, no hay que molestarla en este momento. — Dijo rápidamente antes de volver a tomar aire e ir a la cocina por un algo de beber seguramente, no sin antes tomar las llaves de mi auto para evitar que saliera, me conoce, lo hubiera hecho.

Caí sentada nuevamente. Mirando sin mirar.

Si tan solo esta noticia no me hubiera abrumado. Para Tori, su vida era el canto. Ahora es eso mismo lo que puede acabarla y solo me puedo preguntar ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que podría pasarle a alguien tiene que pasarle esta, justamente a Tori? ella no lo merece, sumando el daño que le he causado inconscientemente al no ser clara con ella, no puedo decir que estoy abrumada si ella puede estar hasta cien veces peor que yo. ¿En que estaría pensando ahora? No creo que quiera retirarse de la música, es su vida. Sin embargo ella es muy impredecible, pero esto también afectará gravemente su carrera.

Empiezo a sentir nuevamente un punzante dolor de cabeza, lo que me anuncia inconscientemente que tengo ganas de llorar, aun así, las lágrimas no escapan de mis ojos...

— ¿Jade? — Finalmente regresó, no me había movido ni un centímetro desde que se fue, se había cambiado de ropa, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve sumida en mis pensamientos? — Quédate aquí esta noche, en mi cuarto aun tienes algo de ropa que solías dejar, ven. — termina diciendo en voz baja mientras me toma de la mano y me lleva escaleras arriba. No decímos nada, sin embargo por su expresión contrariada sé que me ha afectado más de lo normal.

— No sé cómo arreglar esto... — susurro con la voz entrecortada.

— No es el momento, ten — dijo, extendiéndome una toalla, sugiriéndome un baño, es una buena idea. Pero no quiero hacerlo en este momento, negué con la cabeza y me gire para ponerme algo más ligero y meterme a la cama. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó.

* * *

La noche era fresca, había una ligera llovizna que rociaba el gran ventanal junto a la cama. No quise cerrar con la cortina, pues la vista era hermosa, no había otras luces que no fueran de las farolas de la calle, esporádicamente pasaba un auto o dos. No tenía idea de la hora, pero seguramente ya era de madrugada, no había podido cerrar los ojos a pesar del cansancio que sentía. Seguía en una batalla interna entre darle o no tanta importancia, Con el tratamiento adecuado y dándole descanso a la voz puede sanar, ella solo debe evitar hablar por unos días, sin embargo es complicado debido a su actual gira, es por eso que fueron al hospital seguramente.

Reviso mi teléfono en vano nuevamente, la única forma que tengo para saber de ella es por las noticias, pues aún sigo bloqueada de sus redes, nada que no sea superficial o público. Hasta ahora me aprendí de memoria toda su gira promocional y que de ello vendrá una "sorpresa". Lo que en realidad es un video musical para una película en la que participará. Lo sé porque lo escuche de ella cuando aun vivíamos juntas.

 _Es posible que todo esto se vaya a la mierda si continúa de esa manera_.

Me levante y me cambié nuevamente, me dirigí a la habitación de Cat sigilosamente. No podré conciliar el sueño y al menos ella tiene el suyo pesado, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí.

Pensaba detrás del volante cual sería mi siguiente movimiento, que haría o a donde iría.

* * *

Maneje con y sin rumbo, quería ir nuevamente a su casa, pero sabía que no sería bien recibida, aparqué cerca, había un parque que se veía interesante a esa hora, las 4 am suele ser una hora muerta para el mundo, todos sumidos en un profundo sueño, ajenos a una solitaria Mujer que consigue consuelo en un lugar como este, que para muchos podría gritar una alerta alto riesgo.

Y esa mujer no soy yo.

— Estaría considerándote una acosadora si no te hubiera llevado a serlo en primer lugar — fue la voz monótona de Tori, suena normal, como si estuviera sana, es sorprendente como afecta a mi cuerpo escucharla hablar de forma tan casual, enviando un escalofrió por mi espina dorsal y causando que se me erice la piel, culparé al frio de la madrugada por esto.

— Eh... — Carajo... ¿En serio? no tengo palabras para responder a eso. No puedo culparla de ser la causa que me llevo a ser una "Acosadora" como lo dice... sin embargo no puedo refutarlo tampoco, no es válido después de todo.

— ¿Sin palabras, West? — menciona sonriendo, un completo contraste a la mañana anterior.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Sí. No hay mejor manera de "iniciar" una charla que el típico saludo ¿no?

— He estado mejor, gracias. Pero no estás aquí solo por eso. — dice, con su mirada me señala el columpio a su lado, invitándome a sentarme con ella.

— Tori, sobre lo que sucedió… — tomo asiento pensando en la mejor manera de expresar mis pensamientos sin que los malinterprete.

— Quiero aclarar algo — Me interrumpe poniéndose de pie, temo que se vaya luego de hablar así que intento ponerme de pie, en cambio termino sentada nuevamente con su mano puesta en mi hombro. — No voy a disculparme por todo lo que sucedió ni mi comportamiento en este último mes, mucho menos por mi arrebato de ayer.

Siendo Franca no esperé esta reacción, y la falta de la mía le dio su pase para continuar hablando.

— Sin embargo, me disculpo por no ser clara contigo desde el inicio. — dice alejándose un par de pasos, su mano cubriendo su cara en un intento de poder alinear sus pensamientos en palabras. — Mira, Jade, me gustas. Eso es un hecho bastante obvio, si ese no fuera el caso jamás habría estado contigo en primer lugar. Algo que es imposible porque ¡Mírate, eres jodidamente sexy! —Exclama con algo de rudeza en su voz, hecho que me hizo recordar lo mucho que está hablando con este impulso repentino de franqueza que supongo no planeaba tener lugar hoy.

— Eres la mujer más sexy, ruda, inteligente e independiente que conozco, tienes muy marcada tu personalidad y no dejas que nadie siga otro ritmo que no sea el tuyo cuando de trabajar contigo se trata y no hay nada que me guste más de ti que el hecho de que no temes decir lo que piensas ante nadie, incluida la prensa.

— Bien Tor, gracias por tu sensatez pero— soy silenciada por su dedo en mis labios

— déjame terminar, por favor. Mira, sé que esto es precipitado pero solo voy a pedir una respuesta de ti, y de allí dependerá mi decisión —Solo asentí, esperando su continuación.

— En este momento estoy fuera de mí, y no tengo nada de alcohol en mi sistema que facilite el darme valor para esto, estoy algo cansada de no estar en mis cinco sentidos cada vez que nos acercamos, pero realmente quiero dejar todo claro, como te dije, me gustas, te quiero muchísimo, nos hemos acercado increíblemente desde que vivimos juntas manteniendo nuestra vida privada como lo es, quiero tener una relación formal contigo, ya no quiero mentirme más a mí misma. — Sus ojos comienzan a tener ese brillo que delata su llanto, a pesar de que inhale para evitar que las lágrimas broten, allí están, esperando el momento exacto para desatar un rio de lágrimas que atravesaran sus mejillas. — No quiero ser solo una aventura "sin sentimientos" cuando en realidad sentimos demasiado… Te quiero a ti… — susurra sin poder contener el sollozo — Sin escapadas o encuentros furtivos, quiero poder llegar a casa y decir que estoy en mi hogar por el hecho de que estas allí, conmigo. Y no quedarme días esperando a ver si recuerdas si quiera que compartes ese pequeño apartamento… conmigo.

Termina, soltando un llanto algo ruidoso, solo pude envolver mis brazos a su alrededor, sintiéndome culpable por dejar pasar tanto tiempo. Su cuerpo se aferra al mío como si dependiera de mí para respirar, cuando es probable que la ese asfixiando por mi fuerte agarre, su rostro escondido debajo de mi cuello y su dificultad para regular su respiración y acallar su llanto me hacen reaccionar.

Estamos en un parque, es de madrugada pero no falta mucho para el amanecer — Vamos a casa, Tori. — es lo único que puedo susurrar, apartando mis lágrimas con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra mantengo a Tori conmigo, acompañándola a mi auto. Ella logra calmarse lo suficiente como para sugerirme caminar. — Pero no iremos a tu casa. Iremos a nuestro apartamento. —sentí como se incorporó un poco más rápido de lo habitual causando un leve mareo por el movimiento repentino, mas no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que apareció apenas lo mencione, le sonreí de la misma manera y subimos a mi auto con rumbo a nuestro hogar.

* * *

El fuerte resplandor que pasa por la ventana de mi habitación no me había parecido tan molesto como ahora. Me debato el levantarme y cerrar la cortina o continuar durmiendo, pero sabemos que no lograre conciliar el sueño con el Sol dándome de frente. Mi segunda opción se ve interrumpida por un brazo y una pierna rodeando y aferrándose a mi cuerpo y la primera queda descartada después de escuchar el zumbido de mi teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Jade! Gracias a Dios, que susto me diste al no encontrarte cuando desperté… ¿Dónde estás?

— En casa, ¿sucede algo Kitty? — su voz me preocupa un poco, esta algo agitada, conozco a Cat. Ella suele hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y apenas se toma un descanso, siendo consciente de que lo necesita.

— Eh… ¡no! Todo está bien, voy de salida al estudio, André llamo temprano preguntándome por Tori, parece que salió muy temprano, te aviso para que no te armes un drama. — Iba a decirle que Tori estaba conmigo en este momento, pero no esperaba lo siguiente — Una última cosa, Jadey, te recomiendo tomarte el día libre hoy, si puedes.

— Me quedaré solo porque quiero — respondí por inercia. No quisiera moverme de aquí ni porque quisiera ir a… Oh ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

— Hey… — empiezo a picar el brazo de Tori alrededor de mi cintura — Tori… Tor…

Nada.

Podría intentar…

— Bien, si no quieres levantarte por las buenas será por las malas — susurro dándome la vuelta tan toscamente como puedo, esta mujer tiene un fuerte agarre. — Buenos días… — Susurro besando su frente, algo corto, una pequeña muestra de cariño antes de…

— ¡VEGA!

— ¡Aw! — fue el único sonido que pudo salir de su boca antes de dar violentamente una voltereta y terminar en el suelo. Que buen inicio.

— Ow ¡Jade! ¿Cuándo se te ocurrirá una forma menos repentina de despertarme…? Oh. —

— Buenos días… — Tori recién levantada es algo lenta para procesar información, es probable que tarde al menos veinte segundos en procesar el sutil beso que le di antes de salir a darme una ducha.

Hoy, definitivamente... Será un buen dia.

* * *

 **N/A: Tanto tiempo para esto? si. espero les gustara y viene mas Jamoncitos, gracias a todos los que han dejado su opinion**

 **MvlG21DsaN1704: Muchas gracias, espero seguir cumpliendo para tu disrute.**

 **Miguel: Gracias por la atencion que me tienes, es inmensamente apreciada.**

 **Guest: Disfrutalo, no falto mucho.  
**

 **Dont be shy. Su opinion es muy importante para mi. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: No hay excusas.**

 **Ni VicTORious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Enjoy it**

* * *

 _ **Silent Night Ep 16.**_

* * *

— Buenos días… — susurra Tori recostada en el marco de la puerta, aparto mi mirada de las tostadas para deleitarme con el ligero sonrojo que asoma por sus mejillas.

— Buenos días — digo con ese acento que tanto odia.

Frunció el ceño irritada y antes de que refutara mi impresión mencioné — El desayuno está casi listo —Sonrío antes de dejar quemar las tostadas, las retiro del sartén y las sirvo mientras se acerca a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos, apretándose contra mi espalda e inhalando profundamente, su nariz haciendo formas ilegibles detrás de mis hombros. Su semblante es sereno, río un poco y me doy la vuelta para colocar nuestro desayuno en la mesa, ella sirve un par de tazas con café y me sigue, muy callada.

— Buen provecho —Menciono al sentarme junto a ella y dar el primer mordisco a mi tostada.

— Gracias, Jade... — dice un poco más animada pero francamente algo distraída.

— ¿Tienes planes para hoy? — pregunto antes de morder la mía.

— No realmente, tengo... Un par de días libres ¿Alguna idea? — dice un poco más animada al final.

— ¿Qué tal pasar el día aquí? Sin salidas. Solo nosotras dos viviendo un día normal, como personas normales. — La miro beber su café y morder su desayuno.

— Me vendría bien, con todo lo que ha sucedido, podríamos... uhm — Y aquí viene el elefante en la habitación, irónico ¿No?

— No tenemos que hablar de eso por el momento si no quieres, pero admito que estoy muy curiosa de saberlo.

— Está bien, Jade. Lo hablaremos, pero aún es temprano. ¿Podríamos ver películas? o jugar un videojuego o tal vez...

— ¿Un baño? — sugiero, con cierto tono sugestivo al final, en son de broma bebiendo lo que quedaba de café, levantándome para servirme más. Sin embargo el increíble sonrojo en su rostro me hizo ver que lo estaba tomando enserio.

No es que me moleste la idea de compartir el baño juntas, después de todo; Ya nos hemos visto como Dios nos trajo al mundo. — Era un chiste, es un "Si" a las películas, ¿Alguna en particular? — Me sirvo más café y la acompaño mientras termina su desayuno, dándole yo una enorme mordida a lo que quedaba de mi tostada.

— ¿Qué tal _**Us**_? La trama es interesante, y puede agradarte. — Responde mordiendo su tostada, aún le queda la mitad.

— Está bien, no parece ser desagradable. — La película se estrenó cuando mi serie estaba en su mejor apogeo por lo que no tuve la oportunidad para verla. Me distraía con _otras cosas._

— ¡Hecho! — Se levanta después de terminar su tostada en un bocado, Eso no es normal ¡Si ella come como pollo!

Rio con su increíble entusiasmo mientras tomo los platos y tazas y los coloco en el lavavajillas, tomando lo que queda de mi tostada en una mano mientras vuelvo a nuestra sala. Su emoción mientras busca la película me resulta tan fuera de lugar, aunque ya ella tolera un poco más el suspenso, aun puedo hacerla temblar de pánico al ver las mías

Después de tomar un par de mantas de mi habitación, nos instalamos en el sofá frente a la TV, Tori se acurruco en mi pecho mientras nos cubría con la manta.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme sola en el sofá, ya era más de medio día según el reloj junto a la tv que yacía en un canal de caricaturas en volumen bajo.

— ¿Tori? — Me incorpore asomándome por el resto de la sala de estar, luego de levantarme y dirigirme a nuestras habitaciones escuche el sonido de la ducha y me paralice.

Bueno, no es nada extraño imaginarme a Vega desnuda en la ducha, digo, ya la he visto en ocasiones, además de su intento de pelea con su mama cuando enfermó hace algunas semanas. ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora? Ah, sí, los sentimientos que ahora quieren hacer desastre en el creciente festival de mariposas en mi estómago.

Me pregunto si le gustará que me una a ella en la ducha. Me acerque a la puerta y pude escuchar más claro el sonido del agua cayendo en su cuerpo, después de meditar mi idea de entrar por algunos segundos decidí que lo mejor era no estropear el momento de forma precipitada, así que solo toque levemente — ¿Tori?

— Oh, Jade, que bueno que despiertas, ¿me alcanzarías una toalla? Olvide la mía.

— ¿Hace cuánto estas allí? —Pregunté con diversión al pensar que quizás paso más de dos horas bajo el agua en vez de salir arriesgándose a que me despertara y la viera en toda su gloria.

— No mucho, solo unos minutos. — Escuche un poco amortiguado el sonido de su voz debido a la lejanía, pues estaba de camino a su habitación para tomar la toalla. Luego de una leve vista alrededor me di cuenta de que no había entrado aquí desde hace mucho, todo seguía igual excepto por un pequeño espacio vacío en su closet medio abierto. Cerré mis ojos inhalando el aroma de su habitación por un momento antes de tomar la toalla e ir de nuevo al baño, una parte de mi quería disfrutar torturando a Tori en el baño, retándola a salir desnuda, pero mi parte más racional no me permitió darme ese lujo, será en otra ocasión.

— Hey, Tori—Hablo en voz alta para anunciarme — Aquí tie… —Mas la puerta se abre de pronto mostrándome a una Media Tori asomándose a punto de llamarme. — nes…

— Gracias — Dice ella con una sonrisa tomando la toalla que aparentemente no quiero soltar. — ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? — agrega divertida después de ver mi repentina parálisis ocular a cierto punto de su pecho que sobresale. Definitivamente no estoy siendo yo hoy.

— Yo, eh, ¿seguro? — Me mira aun divertida y termina de abrir la puerta mostrándome su cuerpo sin dejar nada a mi imaginación más que unas cuantas perversiones.

— Ven aquí — Susurra acercándome a ella aun con su cuerpo cubierto de gotas de su ducha previa, mis manos rodeando su cintura y asentándose firme mente en ellas mientras me pierdo en sus labios. Entre besos me acerca hasta cierto punto del baño el cual no importaba hasta que….

— ¡Tori! — Me quejo al sentir el agua fría empapándome, mis quejidos son opacados por su risa mientras besa mi cuello y va desvistiéndome como puede — ¿No se te… ocurrió desvestirme —Jadeo un poco por tus besos y toques alrededor de mi cuerpo — antes de empaparme toda?

— ¡Silencio y ayúdame! — Se queja un poco entre su ataque de risa y se separa. Le ayudo a terminar su difícil tarea y, una vez me encuentro completamente desnuda, la acerco de nuevo a mí, besándola fogosamente.

Su toque era impredecible, iniciando desesperada, bajando sus manos por mi espalda y arañándome un poco en el proceso hasta llegar a mis nalgas, sus besos bajaron por mi mandíbula dejando chupetones bajo mi oreja y mi cuello al momento en que sus manos presionaron mis nalgas y apegándome más a ella, nuestros senos rozando entre ellos, poniéndose duros al tacto, resbalando entre si bajo el agua, cada sensación se volvía más intensa entre sus toques, mis manos tampoco estaban quietas, apartando su cabello hacia un lado con mi otra mano subiéndola desde su pierna, pasando por su cadera, cintura, jugando un poco con su seno derecho y finalmente llevando su rostro a mis labios.

Es cuando su toque se vuelve más sutil, dejándose llevar por mi control, soltando un agudo quejido en mis labios al momento de llevar su cuerpo al frio mosaico bajo la ducha, mi muslo se abre paso en medio de sus piernas, presionando un poco su centro, sus jadeos y gemidos haciendo eco en el lugar, hago un poco más de presión con mi pierna usando una de mis manos para levantarla mientras ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos. Sonrío en sus labios y llevo mi otra mano al medio de sus piernas, burlándome de su clara necesidad de mí.

—Jade… Por favor. — susurraba suplicante entre besos, moviendo sus caderas en un intento de calmar sus ansias, me burle de ella un rato más, solo tocando suavemente por encima de sus pliegues, mis besos viajaron a su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo y dejando chupetones debajo, su esencia embriagaba mis sentidos haciendo que me pierda en el placer de sus gestos y el calor de su cuerpo.

Sin dejar pasar más tiempo torturándola de placer mis dedos viajaron dentro de su ser, moviéndolos lentamente y acoplándome un poco al ritmo de sus caderas, que cobraron vida propia, sus gemidos en mi oído y su fuerte agarre en mi cuello solo me encendían más. Un tercer dedo se coló dentro y me lo agradeció arqueando su espalda y frotándose más a mí, desesperada por llegar a la cúspide del placer. — J-Jade… Jade… — Escuchaba entre gemidos, escuchar mi nombre emanar de sus labios era exquisito, mi propia humedad se mezclaba con el agua que chorreaba entre nosotras.

 _ **¡SLAP!**_

— ¡Ow!— Me queje débilmente. Debí distraerme un poco dejándome llevar por el sonido de su voz, pero fue esa nalgada la que me regreso a querer terminar lo que iniciamos, fue una sensación increíble y estimulante para mí, sus labios volvieron a los míos en un beso feroz mordiéndome los labios y separándose por la falta de aire. — Hazlo otra vez— Jadeé con una sonrisa, mordiendo su cuello y dejando una buena marca allí, Es mía, completamente mía. Mis dedos empezaron a moverse más y más rápido dentro de ella, mi pulgar frotándose en su punto más sensible, su agarre era fuerte, sus empujes igual, estaba cerca y yo estaba encendida.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sentí su cuerpo estremecerse erráticamente y sentir mis dedos ser absorbidos por su ser, continué moviéndome alentando el ritmo para hacer más llevadero su orgasmo. Sus labios besaron mi hombro, subieron dejando besos por mi cuello, debajo de mi oreja y finalmente incorporo su rostro frente al mío, su mirada placentera fue mi deleite personal, con una ligera sonrisa cerro nuevamente sus parpados y volvió a besarme, de manera prolongada, suave, sutil.

Nos abrazamos un rato más mientras recuperaba fuerza en sus piernas para poder mantenerse de pie por sí sola, la posición no era la más cómoda. Finalmente cuando cedió su peso, sentí que nos giraba y tomaba algo a mi espalda, vertiendo un líquido espeso en mi espalda, movía sus manos suavemente, frotando mi piel creando algo de espuma, paso sus manos al frente y entendí que era ella quien estaba lavándome, no discutí y me deje bañar por ella, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con una escrupulosidad ajena a lo que vivimos hace un momento. Luego volvió a girarnos y ayudo a enjuagarme con el agua que seguía cayendo sobre nosotras, la factura de agua este mes probablemente salga algo cara.

— Que bueno que pedí la toalla extra… — Menciono después de un rato, aun en mis brazos, fue entonces que note que ya ella tenía una toalla aquí.

— Oh… Así que era tu plan malévolo traerme engañada para aprovecharte de mí ¿No es así? —Pregunte alzando una ceja.

— Los hechos dicen lo contrario Señorita West — Dice con un ápice de picardía en su voz, apoyándose de mi para inclinarse a tomar la toalla y deleitando mi vista con toda su espalda y nalgas, _Oh… la tentación_ …

— ¿Sigues algo sensible? — pregunto después de besar sus labios al reincorporarse, rodeándola nuevamente con mis brazos para ayudarle a cubrirse con su toalla y apretando sus nalgas en el proceso. Su gemido fue respuesta suficiente para sacarme una ligera sonrisa.

— Aun viene la ronda numero dos — Exclamó saliendo del baño, tome mi toalla y la envolví alrededor de mi cuerpo, junte toda mi ropa empapada y la lleve al lavandero antes de ir a mi habitación, al entrar fui atacada nuevamente por sus labios, llevándome a la cama y subiendo encima de mí, en este punto no sé quién es la Top en la relación, Ella ha disfrutado muchísimo el control, pero es hora de cambiar de estrategia….

Mi teléfono yacía olvidado en algún lugar junto a mi cama, olvidado por ambas, en silencio con solo una luz parpadeando por notificaciones incontables.

* * *

— Creo que ahora es un buen momento para hablar — susurra apoyándose en mi hombro y besando bajo mi mentón mientras se acurruca bajo las sabanas conmigo, abrí mis ojos al comprender lo que quería decir. — ¿Quieres hacerlo?

— Tenía miedo. —Sentí como quería incorporarse para decime algo más pero quedo en silencio al escucharme, lo que me permitió continuar. — No solo eso. Tenía toda una guerra en mi cabeza, pensando tantas cosas; en nuestras carreras, como se verían afectadas, en el por qué no decías nada después, sentí que me evadías, y que no hablaras o mencionaras el tema me dejaba en una incertidumbre que quise ocultar bajo la fachada de no darle importancia cuando en realidad eras lo único en mi mente. Me fui y no volví porque tenía miedo de enfrentarte.

— Para ser honesta, eso ultimo me parece algo estúpido, West — Reprochó, su tono de voz era suave. — Pero debí ser franca contigo antes.

— No he hecho cosas muy astutas últimamente, incluso deje a Kelly a cargo ya que no podía concentrarme. —Susurre con pesadez, su calor me traía una extraña calma que echaba de menos, —y ni te atrevas a decirlo en público. —Advertí juguetonamente mientras me giraba para acomodarla mejor en mis brazos. Nuestros rostros frente a frente, a una distancia muy corta. — Lo lamento. Por no haber aclarado las cosas antes.

— No quería volver a verte. — Dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, sentí un frio crecer en mi interior, su expresión se mantenía seria y no había un atisbo de duda en lo que dijo.

— Realmente lo arruine. — susurré como pude sin que mi voz se quebrara.

— Y aun así, aquí estoy, abrazada a ti con solo una manta cubriéndonos. —Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. — No sé qué me hiciste, pero quise ser egoísta y tenerte sin nada que nos nublara la mente… fuera de mi deseo por ti o… tú deseo por mí…

— Estoy enamorada de ti, Tori. — Interrumpí. — No es solo deseo. No eres solo un antojo temporal, se lo que sientes por mí y quiero que sepas lo que yo siento por ti, las palabras me salen mejor al escribir cosas horribles y aterradoras, — dije incorporándome un poco. Las sabanas se deslizaron por mi cuerpo, dejándome medio descubierta —esto de los sentimientos jamás ha sido lo mío, y aquí me tienes, Jade West a punto de decir la cursilería más grande de su vida.

Su sonrisa se ensancho un poco por mi diatriba, y sus ojos vagaron lentamente hacia abajo, volviendo a mi rostro rápidamente cuando la pille. — Eres mi mejor amiga, durante todo este tiempo en el que hemos convivido juntas aprendimos a conocernos a un nivel muy distinto a los demás. — Inhale llenándome de valor, con la esperanza de que creyera lo que estoy a punto de decir. — Te amo, Tori. Y lo digo muy enserio. Tomemos las cosas con calma, pero cada vez que llegue a este pequeño apartamento será para entregarme enteramente a ti, sin interrupción alguna, a menos que sea una total emergencia, sé que no estarás por mucho, pero quiero tenerte lo más que pueda, aquí, ahora. Y cuando regreses… Estar aquí para recibirte.

Decir que sus ojos estaban embelesados seria poco, las lágrimas corrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas, las cuales aparte con mis pulgares mientras me acercaba a besar nuevamente sus labios. Jamás me cansare de besarla, ni del estrago que causa dentro de mi cada roce. Tome nuevamente la manta que yacía en mi cintura y me posicione sobre ella, cubriéndonos y volviendo a mostrarle su efecto en mí.

Al abrir mis ojos, estaba todo oscuro, me encontraba sola en mi habitación, la puerta se encontraba abierta y las sabanas estaba enredada con mi cuerpo, al incorporarme fue cuando me di cuenta de la presencia de Vega en el umbral, vestía un camisón y no estoy segura de sí llevaba algo debajo. — Buenas noches dormilona, preparaba la cena — Dijo y se acercó con una bandeja que no note al inicio, mi rostro debía decir claramente que no estaba procesando con claridad ya que se sentó a mi lado y coloco una almohada en mis piernas y un plato de Gofres con crema y frutas. — debes tener hambre después de… nuestro día.

— Bastante apetitoso, Vega. Gracias. — Le dije sonriendo y robándole un beso en el proceso. Su rostro enrojecido es un poema para mis ojos. — ¿Qué hora es?

— Deben ser como las Diez — dijo cubriendo su boca, no le di mucha importancia ya que quería que este día fuera de nosotras dos, mañana me encargare de ponerme al día con el trabajo. Hablando de eso.

— Vega, ¿Por qué fuiste al hospital?

— ¿Y tú como sabes que fui allí? — Pregunto algo confundida.

— Yo… bueno, te seguí después de ir a tu casa…

— Es… solo un chequeo de rutina, he tenido algunos inconvenientes al cantar, pero nada de qué preocuparse — Menciona con una sonrisa y se lleva otro bocado rápidamente, ¿Por qué no quiere decirme?

— Entiendo — Terminamos de cenar en silencio, no quería poner el ambiente pesado así que le ofrecí hacer una maratón de películas y luego descansar ambas en mi habitación, estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y terminamos durmiendo casi a las tres de la madrugada.

* * *

 **N/A: Habrá otro siglo para el siguiente episodio? xD ¡Lo siento! Quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y sus constantes mensajes, no estoy perdida, es solo que me he distraido con otras cosas, pero tengo presente en mi mente este proyecto. Gracias por los Reviews tambien**

 **Nos vemos Jamoncitos**


End file.
